Porcupine Quills
by traveling-imagination
Summary: On their way to Water 7 the Straw Hats run into an interesting stranger. Through some unfortunate circumstances, he ends up travelling with the merry pirate crew. But he won't say who he is, what he does, or anything about himself at all, in fact he doesn't even want to be around them. Luffy thinks he's interesting, everyone else thinks he's bad news. How will this all unfold?
1. Chapter 1 : Two Ships, Two Hats

Chapter 1

Two Ships, Two Hats

When the landscape is an endless blue and white it can be seen as beautiful, vast, terrifying, boring, or the visualisation of an awaiting adventure; it depends on which spyglass is used. Oceans are many things, depending on where you stand. A doctor sees it as a comparison to the size of his problems, a navigator sees it as a challenge worthy of her attention, for a sharpshooter the ocean is a beast to conquer. The ocean for a chef is an oyster chock full of selection and enchanting mysteries, for an archaeologist it is a meditative plane, a swordsman sees the ocean as a path leading to victory. What is an ocean to a captain?

It is a place where they are all together, the Straw Hat Crew…

"And this is our endless blue!" Usopp continued, extending his arms to show off the waters behind him. "Which I, the Great Captain Usopp, will rule over!"

"Ahhh, Usopp! You're amazing!" Tony Tony Chopper shrieked and giggled as the sharpshooter continued his story telling.

"For me this blue of the Grand Line is only a puddle compared to what I have seen… though these waters look calm and undisturbed-"

""I see a disruption," Zoro muttered from across the deck, lifting a weight with one hand and another with his foot.

"Zoro! That's so mean!" Usopp whined, turning away from his enraptured audience of a reindeer and a rubber boy.

The green haired swordsman ignored his younger crew mate's complaint and pointed with his free hand to the horizon. "I'm telling the truth, there's something there."

"Oooh, is it the marines? Can we fight 'em?" Luffy stretched himself over to where his swordsman stood near the Going Merry's railing.

"Oi cook! Stop ogling the ladies and do your job!" Zoro yelled up to the crow's nest.

Sanji, who was currently angling the telescope to observe the lovely Robin-chwan lounging near the figure head with a book, bristled at his crew mate's words. "Shut up, shitty swordsman!" Regretfully the cook averted his eyes away from their dazzling archeologist and returned to scanning the horizon."There's a small dinghy starboard!" he called down to his crew.

"Any crew aboard?" Nami called up, having come onto the deck at the sound of the raised voices.

"Are you worried they might have been caught in a storm and are hurt?" Chopper asked worriedly, shouldering his backpack and clopping over to the navigator.

"I want to see if we have to fight anyone to get any treasure that might be onboard."

"She's a witch!" Usopp and Chopper sobbed, hiding behind the meagrely repaired mast.

Sanji's heart filled voice floated down to the pirates on deck. "I can't see anyone onboard, Nami-swan!"

Luffy cackled and turned to look back at his crew. "I smell adventure!"

Judging by the glint in the flame haired navigator's eyes, she smelled beli instead of adventure. "Usopp, hard to starboard! Zoro turn the sail! We're getting that dinghy!"

The action on the Going Merry was energetic and routine as the crew jumped to obey commands. Even in the choppy waves of the sea, the ship turned smoothly under the guidance and care of her crew. The dinghy, by comparison, rocked with the waves sadly and all alone. It's directions on the sea was unguided and slow which only aided in the Straw Hats attempts to come up alongside it.

There was no flag at the top of the mast, the sail was folded and secured.

Perhaps it was blown out of port during a storm on a nearby island," Robin speculated as Usopp and Luffy lowered the rope ladder.

As soon as the captain's sandals hit the wind smoothed wood he wrinkled his nose. "It smells salty," he whined.

"What did you expect?" Usopp huffed, cuffing the back of the boys head, "who knows how long it's been in the sea." The sharpshooter quickly tied a line of rope around on of the dinghy's hooks so as to keep it from drifting too far from the Merry.

Ropes and planks lay all about the miniscule deck, but it didn't hinder the two explores as they inspected further, the rest of the crew watching from the Merry. Besides the junk on the deck there was what looked like a pile of supplies, covered by a tarp.

"Let's see, let's see," Luffy giggled excitedly, and reached forward to unveil their discovery.

The sharp bang was almost lost in the wind, but the sight of the Straw Hat's captain jerking back as his shoulder stretched behind him from the force of a bullet was not carried away by the breeze. With a snap, Luffy's shoulder returned to its proper place and shot the bullet back where it had come from, the tarp covered pile.

"SHIT!"

"The Straw Hats had their weapons and stances ready for an attack before the unfamiliar voice had even uttered his curse.

"Who's there?" several of the crew said at once. There was no answer.

Usopp, hiding behind Luffy, had his slingshot out. His voice quivered as much as his knees. "I'm warning you, whatever you are, we've got you surrounded. My 8 thousand men are waiting for my signal to attack. Show yourself!"

"Liar."

A response that usually would have come from the crew, who were all too familiar with the long nosed lies, came instead from the one hidden under the blanket.

"How did you know?" Usopp wailed.

Hands appeared on the deck of the dinghy, surrounding the supplies, and swiftly removed the covering to unmask the new enemy. Amongst the cluttered boxes and sacks, a figure laid reclined against them for support. His long black coat hid most of his physique and his position made it difficult to see him clearly, but he couldn't have been any taller than Zoro or Sanji. The mystery man's face was concealed by his tattered, brown tricorn hat that sat low on his brow. The gun that had fired at Luffy was still in his raised hand, although the laxness in his arms didn't indicate another attack.

The stranger didn't respond to Usopp's cry in the slightest, and though his eyes were hidden beneath his hat's brim, the crew could feel themselves being cautiously scanned.

"Who are you?" Robin finally spoke up, her hands crossed in front of her, prepared to control her disembodied limbs to subdue the man.

The man's head twitched in Robin's direction, and the sun was reflected in distrustful green eyes. "What's it to you?" came a snarky reply.

"Oi, bastard! Don't you dare be rude to the ladies!" Sanji barked, setting his foot up on the railing threateningly.

The stranger let out an unamused laugh. "I'd say, you're the rude ones. Boarding a vessel without permission."

"The boat look abandoned," Nami defended angrily.

"Thing are never what they seem," the man growled. With an uneven lift and hop, he raised himself using the box he had been leaning on. "Now that you know this boat is occupied, you can be on your way and leave me be."

"I don't know about that," Zoro mused, resting his hand against his katanas, "you did just shoot our captain."

"In self-defence, and by the looks of it, he is completely unharmed," the man growled gesturing towards the boy with his weapon.

The captain in question let out a cackle at that. "You're right, bullets won't work on me 'cause I'm a rubber man."

"I don't care," the black coated man said bluntly. "Just get of my ship."

"Aww come on," Luffy whined, "stay and chat!"

"Luffy!" the crew roared in reprimand.

"Why would I do that?" the man sneered.

"Because you must be really strong, to be sailing the Grand Line all by yourself," Luffy grinned, "you probably have lots of stories to tell, too. Come on, Sanji's an awesome cook! We'll have a feast!"

"No, I am not interested in spending any more time than I have to with you."

"Is it because we're pirates?" Luffy asked curiously.

"You could be pirates, marines, or a traveling sea circus, I still would refuse your company," the stranger growled.

"Don't be like that," Luffy pouted. "Isn't it lonely, sailing by yourself?"

The man took a pause before deigning to answer the question. "It's… what I prefer…"

"No fun!" Straw Hat said. Then his arm stretched forward and grabbed the man's tricorn hat right off his head.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Cool hat!" Luffy snickered, twirling the tricorn in his hands. "Can't you at least tell us where you're going?"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

The man bolted towards Luffy's, but his left leg crumpled and sent him sprawling to the deck.

"Luffy, stop! He's hurt!" Chopper cried, jumping over the railing and onto the dinghy.

"Give it back this instant, you bastard! Get away from me!" the man was practically shrieking as the reindeer tried to approach him. When the doctor didn't back off, the man pointed his pistol at the youngest Straw Hat pirate. "Don't touch me!"

All the rest of the crew bristled at the stranger's threat towards Chopper. However the doctor stopped his advance, although he didn't retreat. "But you're bleeding," the blue-nosed reindeer insisted. He was correct, the man left pant leg was completely soaked with dark blood.

"Why the hell you care, just give it back and get away from me!" the panicking man took his pistol into a two handed grip to try and emphasis his demand.

"Is this hat important to you?" Luffy's quiet, stern voice spoke up.

Soul burning anger crackled in the man's eyes as he turned his gaze to the young captain. "Just…. Give it back…" he forced out.

"How bad is he, Chopper?" the captain said, turning to their ship doctor.

"I can't tell unless I examine him, but he's bleeding too much for me to turn my back on him as a doctor," Chopper worried, keeping his eyes trained on his potential patient.

Luffy walked over to the man slouched on the deck of his own dinghy. Though his grip tightened on the gun, he didn't fire as the pirate came closer.

"I'll give this hat back to you, if you let Chopper treat you."

The stranger's eyes widened, his gaze darting between his hat in the captain's hand and Luffy himself. A couple of the Straw Hat crew above them made faces of dislike and disagreement, but the captain's eyes never left the man.

Almost glacially slow, the pistol was lowered and a nod was given in consent. Once permission was granted, Chopper bolted forward to finally care for his patient. Luffy gave a firm nod and handed the hat back. "Sorry, by the way," the boy said seriously, "this is obviously your treasure, I'm sorry for taking it without asking."

The man said nothing. He only clutched the worn brim of the hat tightly in his fist and averted his gaze. Leaving the doctor and patient in the dingy, Luffy motioned at Usopp to follow him up the ladder.

"Mind explaining, captain?" Nami hissed in annoyance.

"Yeah, why are you helping the guy?" Usopp muttered. "He doesn't seem like someone we can trust."

"I want to learn more about him," Luffy said simply, a big smile gracing his face. "He's interesting."

"We still shouldn't let our guard down," Zoro warned.

"Shishishishi, of course!" Luffy snickered. "If he ends up being trouble we'll just kick his ass."

"By the way, Luffy," Robin spoke up, coming closer to the captain, "why did you take his hat in the first place?"

"I dunno," the black haired boy shrugged, "I wanted to see if would fight the way I thought he would, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2 : Who is he?

Chapter 2

Who is he?

"YOU SHIT FACED BASTARD! GO ROT IN HELL!"

"DON'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE PROBLEM IS! I ALREADY TOLD YOU DON'T BOTHER!"

"SANJI STOP! HE'S STILL INJURED!"

The unfriendly stranger's wounds were serious, but not life threatening. When Luffy had bounced the bullet back at the shooter it had hit him right in the shin and had cracked the bone. This meant that the man couldn't stand steadily or walk without assistance, which had led to the difficult encounter when trying to help the man on board the Merry so Chopper could treat him properly. He had refused to let any of the crew support him as he attempted to climb the ladder with only three limbs. He had succeeded, but he had exhausted himself to the point that he was partially past out. Zoro and Sanji had then transported him to the galley. His hostile attitude hadn't changed either, he didn't say a word to the rest of the crew and only answered Chopper's questions about his health after the doctor had asked the same question to him several times. What had sparked the argument however, was the man's interaction with the resident cook.

"I MADE YOU A MEAL AND YOU ARE GOING TO EAT IT!" the blond roared at the man who was sitting up on the futon set up in the corner of the galley. Both men were red faced and furious.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!" the man yelled back.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET A SINGLE CRUMB OF FOOD GET WASTED ON THIS SHIP!"

"THEN STUFF YOUR OWN STUPID FACE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The swirly browed cook lifted his foot to give the ship's "guest" a good kick in the head. The blonde's foot had just left the planked floor and the man instantly responded by drawing his pistol. Tearfully, the tiny doctor forced himself between the two men, his hoofs raised. "Both of you please stop!" the little reindeer cried. "You'll only get injured worse!" he continued, turning to his patient. "And you should really eat something, you did lose a lot of blood."

"I'm fine for now," the man huffed, hiding his eyes beneath his black haired fringe.

Chopper fussed a bit more, trying to coax the man, but he remained silent and stony. Sanji gritted his teach and stomped out of the galley, being sure to slam the door behind him to communicate his frustration. The cook didn't stop his fidgeting when we got outside either, he paced back and forth in front of the door for a good five minutes before heading to the rear deck for a smoke. Oh, how he wanted to give that bastard such an ass kicking! Refusing food… What the hell was his problem!

"You look like you have a stick up your ass," Zoro's gruff voice noted from behind the cook.

"Shut yur yap, shitty swordsman," Sanji growled in return.

The swordsman brought his giant weight down to the deck and picked up a smaller barbell instead. As he began working his biceps, Zoro walked over to join the chef at the railing. "That guy trouble?" he asked his crew mate seriously.

"He's a pain in the ass weirdo, is what he is," Sanji huffed out as he took out his cigarettes. "Bastard won't eat the food I cooked him."

The green haired man hummed. "Well, he doesn't know us and we don't know him."

"What the hell that's supposed to mean, shitty marimo?" the cook snapped.

Zoro titled his head towards the chef, an eyebrow raised. "It means what it implies, idiot. He doesn't know your cooking, but we don't know what he's eaten in the past."

"Are you saying he's just a picky eater?" Sanji asked, breathing in a lungful of nicotine.

"Idiot," the swordsman growled and went back to his ridiculous pile of weights.

"Marimo," Sanji snarled back.

"Shit cook."

"Shitty swordsman."

"Dart brow!"

"Seaweed brains!"

"Would you two shut up?!" Nami barked from her mikan trees.

"Nami-swan! So lovely when she waters her trees!" the cook noodled.

"Were you two talking about that guy we picked up?" the navigator questioned, ignoring the chef's attentions.

"Yeah, apparently he won't eat the cooks food," Zoro said plainly.

"Did he even give his name?" Nami asked. "I'm already sick of calling him 'that guy' or 'him', and it's only been a couple hours."

"He's only answered a couple of Chopper's medical questions, and even then he's pretty reserved," Sanji offered. "All he said was that he's been sailing all his life and can handle himself."

"Maybe he doesn't like stupid cooks listening in on his conversation," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"What you say, shit head?"

"Anyway, it's a bit of a problem having someone on board we know almost nothing about," Nami pointed out.

"I wouldn't bother," Zoro grunted as he lifted a weight above his head. "Chopper's going to heal him up and he's going to leave, that's all there is to it."

"Luffy wants him to stay though," Nami pressed.

"And what? Join the crew?" Zoro scoffed. "We don't even know what he does for a living."

"Which is why we should try to get more information of him, like Nami-san says," argued Sanji.

"Maybe if we search his dinghy…" Nami suggested.

"Would the fact that he carries two pistols be useful information?" Robin interjected silkily as she came around the cabin to join the small gathering.

"Two pistols?" Nami repeated in surprise.

"How can you tell?" the swordsman asked.

"There was a holster on his right leg which held the pistol he used on Luffy, I saw it when he came aboard. Yet he also has a shoulder holster underneath his long coat, I only caught a glimpse of it, but those are usually worn in order to keep armed weapons hidden beneath clothing."

"Ever observant, Robin-chan!" Sanji swooned. "It's interesting if he has two pistols, but not unusual. Pistols only have a couple shots in them, it's useful to have more than one if those are your primary weapons."

"What about his hat?" Zoro cut it. "He's just as possessive of his tricorn as Luffy is of his straw hat."

The four crew members fell into a pensive silence. They didn't have much material to work with on finding out more about their reluctant guest.

"He did say that it didn't matter to him if we were pirates or marines," Robin said slowly, "that could indicate that he is familiar with both groups."

"Yeah, but who isn't?" Nami sighed.

"I think we should follow Nami-san's suggestion and just search the dinghy" Sanji said after another pause, "it would definitely give better information than just speculation…"

"I think you guys should leave him alone."

All four of them jumped a bit and turned to stare at their captain lazing off the roof of the cabin.

"But Luffy, he could be-" Nami began to say, but the younger boy cut her off.

"Either he'll tell us, or we'll find out eventually. Don't worry and don't push it," Straw Hat Luffy grinned.

"You are way too relaxed about all of this," Nami accused, but her shoulders slumped in temporary defeat.

"Shishishishi," Luffy giggled. "Sanji! Food! I'm hungry!"

"Dinner's in a couple hours you endless void, wait until then!"

XXXX

"I am ordering, you as a doctor, to eat!" Chopper insisted to the man on the futon.

The man ran his fingers through his spiky shoulder length hair in irritation. He was sick of following the animal's instructions. He had already surrendered his long coat, though he refused to hand over his shoulder holster and pistol which he wore over his threadbare shirt. Now after the argument with the cook he was being nagged again. "Fine, but only my food."

"Huh?" the reindeer's eyes rounded in confusion.

"There's a bag with my supplies on the dinghy. It has prepared food in it. I'll eat that," the man explained.

"R… Right!" Chopper nodded and hurried of to fetch the food.

As soon as the galley door was shut, the man was rolling off the blankets and struggling to stand on one foot. He leaned against the whip staff* for a couple moments to catch his breath, his head spinning. When the dizzying motion stopped, he hopped one legged over to the kitchen and began searching every single cabinet and drawer. Cooking equipment and ingredients, all organized and cared for. Using the table, the man staggered over to the storage area on the other side of the galley. Messy writing on the side said "Usopp Factory", there was many strange looking supplies here and the man reached forward suspiciously and picked up on of the bottles.

"Tabasco…?" He picked up another one. "Gun powder…?"

The man jumped when he heard the sharp taps of the animal doctor's hoofs approaching the galley, returning with his bag. As quickly as he could on a wounded leg, the man ran back to the futon, sprawling down on it just as the tiny creature opened the door.

"I got your bag, I hope it's the right one."

He just held his hand out for the bag silently. When the doctor handed it over, the man opened it swiftly and dug out his packet of dried meat.

"Jerky?" Chopper spoke up. The man simply nodded. "You should at least have some water to help digest it…"

"No," the man grunted, "but thank you," he added at the reindeer's hurt expression.

The two sat in silence as the man chewed on his meat.

"You don't seem scared of me," Chopper said quietly when the man showed no signs of talking.

"Why should I be?" the stranger asked, continuing with his snack.

"Most people are surprised when they meet a talking reindeer," the doctor said.

"I already told you, I've been sailing this sea all my life. I know that the Grand Line holds many unique things."

"Have you been sailing alone that whole time?" Chopper asked, trying to press further.

"If I have?"

"Must be lonely…." This wasn't granted with a response. "What's your name?"

"…"

"My name's Chopper."

"I know."

"Our captain is Luffy."

"I gathered that."

"We're a pirate crew."

"I know, you told me."

"Do you hate pirates?"

"…."

"I see…" Chopper said sadly, turning to leave.

"No, you don't," he said quietly.

"What?" the reindeer turned in surprise.

"You don't see," the man elaborated. "It's not that I hate pirates, I just don't like… people."

"Oh, that's okay!" Chopper said brightly, glad that his patient was opening up. "I used to not like people either, I was scared of them, but-"

"You should be."

"Huh?" the young pirate faltered, his brown eyes fixed on the man on the futon.

"You should be scared of people."

Chopper shivered, fear creeping into his thoughts. "W… Who are you?" he asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

The dark haired man traced the lining of his hat then raised his hand to scratch at his scruffy chin. For a moment, the doctor was sure he would once again get no response.

"Ducan*. My name is Ducan."

xxxx

*For those who don't know, the whip staff is the type of helm that is used on the Going Merry. Instead of a wheel.

*Ducan is pronounced Duh-Kan.


	3. Chapter 3 : On a Dark and Stormy Night

Chapter 3

On a Dark and Stormy Night

The shouts and clangs that bounced off the walls of the galley were regular white noise for the Straw Hat Pirate crew. Forks were jabbed at wandering rubber hands and seconds were passed out in abundance. Although their guest, who's name Chopper had shared with the rest of the crew, still remained on his blankets and continued refusing the cook's food. Because of this, Sanji kept throwing dirty glances at Ducan every five minutes or so, but the man ignored him easily.

"Hey, Ducan!" Luffy called over through a mouthful of meat. "What do you do?"

Ducan ignored the captain's question with the same amount of effort he had given the cook.

"You're a musician aren't you?" Luffy chattered on, stretching his arms in all direction and nicking his crews food. "We need a musician, you should join us."

"He's not a musician, Luffy," Nami snapped, jabbing her fork at her captain's sneaking limbs. "If he was, he would be carrying a violin instead of a pistol."

Ducan glared at the red head, but offered no comeback.

"Besides, what we really need is a shipwright," Usopp said. "The Merry's in tough shape after Skypiea, Navarone _and_ the Foxy Pirates, I can't keep fixing her up the way I've been doing in the past. We need an expert."

"So Ducan's a shipwright? Awesome!"

"NO Luffy!"

Dinner continued at its regular pace after that. When the dishes were being cleared up, Nami strutted over to where Ducan lay and stood firmly with her hands on her hips. "So what do you do?" she asked her voice strong with determination. The navigator wanted to get the mysteries of this man out of the way and ensure he wasn't trouble.

"That's my business, not yours," Ducan said just as firmly, sitting up as tall as he could to make up for his lower position.

Nami's brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "So what, you're a merchant? A bounty hunter? Just who are you? I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me an answer."

"I gave you my name, isn't that good enough? That is who I am after all."

"Just leave it, Nami, he's not going to say anything," Zoro said as he strolled past his crewmate to exit the galley.

"Just get up to the crow's nest for your watch, idiot!" the girl snapped. Calming her demeanor she turned back to Ducan. "I'm just curious, can you blame a girl for that?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" Ducan asked, his eyebrows raised almost mockingly.

"Well you are indebted to us, aren't you? I mean, we are helping you-"

"First of all," Ducan cut Nami off with a sharp voice, "I did not want or ask for your assistance. Secondly, the deal was my hat for my treatment. Those were your captain's terms, to go against them… is mutiny." The man's voice had darkened more than the evening sky and brought with it a dangerous rumble.

"Storm dead ahead!"

Nami reacted immediately, turning her back on Ducan and hurrying out on deck. The black mass of clouds that Zoro had spotted on the horizon was already visible to the crew on the main deck, and as they paused to watch the clouds grew like ink spilling over a page.

"Damn it, we won't be able to out run it," Nami's clenched fist hit the railing in anger. "Everyone, prepare to roll this one out! Sanji, Robin, tie everything down! Zoro, Luffy, bring in the sail! Usopp, Chopper, man the helm and follow my directions!"

The maelstrom was on them in no time, drenching the deck and the crew, and tossing them about better than a salad. Ducan watched as the crew scrambled to keep as much as they could in order. There was a sudden weightlessness for a moment before the Merry crested over a wave and pounded into the water below. The force of the impact threw everyone off their feet, Ducan was thrown off his futon.

"Usopp! Steer her right!" Nami screamed over the whistling wind.

"We're trying!" the sharpshooter yelled back at her. "The waves are too strong! We can't move the helm quick enough!"

"Here comes another one!" Sanji's voice called out, muffled by air and water.

The waves were high and numerous, the two at the helm struggled to keep up. But the bow kept pounding the waves.

"Usopp! Don't bring her alongside the waves!" Nami warned as the ship rocked dangerously again.

The reindeer and the long nose pushed and pulled against Merry's helm, willing their navigator's orders to follow through. Two tanned hands grabbed the younger boys and pushed them away from the whip staff, sending them crashing into the table. Bumps adorning their heads, the two pirates looked up in shock. Ducan was at the helm.

His hands were holding a bit too tightly against the wood, using the helm to support his uneven weight, but his stance was otherwise strong. He stared through the open door of the galley in piercing concentration at the advancing waves. Nami hadn't noticed the sudden change in roles behind her and kept screaming. "A wave is coming, steer starboard!"

A wave rolled forwards, lifting the Going Merry. As the bow approached the crest Ducan ignored the trusted navigator and steered a few degrees to leeward so that the descent was brought more gently along the wave's backside rather than at a direct angle. As the ship made it over the crest Ducan changed course again, leading the Merry straight down the wave. Then Usopp and Chopper shrieked in panic as the older man completely let go of the helm for a moment, before holding firm again and heading on to the next wave. Every wave got the same movements from Ducan, precise and instinctual. The doctor and shooter stood in awe as the man before them masterfully guided the Merry to glide along the treacherous waves. He didn't seem to have a heading, he merely kept the ship upright, waiting for the storm to pass.

Which it eventually did, as always. The waves only became miniscule shadows of the ones that came before and the ink sky began to dull out and turn grey. With one final roll, the Merry was finished rocking and continued drifting along the water. Cheers or victory were heard from out on deck and Nami slumped against the railing in relief. They had made it through.

"Good job, Usopp!" she grinned, turning back to the galley. "Didn't know you had it…." The red head trailed off as the scene before her unfolded.

Ducan lay slumped against the helm, his legs collapsed beneath him and just barely holding himself upright. Usopp and Chopper stood to the side, angry bumps adorning their skulls, eyes popping out at the ragged man in front of them. Two and two clicked together and Nami gasped.

"Wait! Don't tell me he steered us through the storm?"

"He did Nami! He did!" Chopper blurted before rushing forward to check the exhausted man.

"You should have seen it, Nami!" Usopp said, remaining frozen in place. "He didn't even flinch, he grabbed the helm and rode it all out. He even let go of the helm and let Merry steer herself!"

"Usopp, help me get him back to bed, he's worn himself out," Chopper urged his friend over.

Ducan was still conscious, but his state of exhaustion was extreme, his limbs limp and unresponsive. The bandage around his leg dark with blood indicating a reopened wound. Together, Usopp and the doctor carried him back the futon and Chopper got back to work. Quiet mumbles escaped from the tired man's lips, at first the three pirates thought it was fatigued ramblings until one clear sentence was heard.

"Been a while since I've done that…"

After that, Ducan said no more.

Nami brought her wrist to eye level, observing the log pose and thinking back to the storm. They had varied off course slightly, but if they had even tried to keep their heading during the storm the chances of getting broadsided by the waves would have been escalated tenfold. If Ducan had indeed taken control of the helm, then he had been correct prioritising between course and safety.

"What is it, Miss Navigator?" Nico Robin asked lightly, climbing up the stairs to level herself with her younger companion.

Nami stared at the archeologist with wide eyes, still trying to voice her discovery. To keep a whole ship steady during a storm with only the use of the helm was a valued skill on any sea, but to do it single handily? One also needed to have a good feel of the ship and how it maneuvered the waves; this man had only been on the ship a handful of hours, how was he already so familiar with Merry's movements? All of these skills applied together could only mean one thing…

"Helmsman…" she finally got out. "That's what he does… He's a helmsman."


	4. Chapter 4 : Out of Options

Chapter 4

Out of Options

"Really? A helmsman?" Sanji's voice was a mix of surprised and impressed as he fiddled with his cigarette.

"It's the most likely possibility," Nami nodded. "To handle a ship with that much prowess and confidence…"

"He could simply be a well-seasoned sailor," Robin interjected. "He admitted that he's been sailing his whole life, steering a ship would be a mandatory skill if he has been sailing alone that whole time."

"But remember what he said after?" Usopp chimed in, " _'Been a while since I've done that.'_ I don't know, but that tells me he's been at the helm before."

Speculations circled around the table repeatedly, the Straw Hats all commenting on Ducan's capabilities. Although the crew was just offering explanations, at least they had gleaned a bit more about the strange, dark man. When Nami had brought forth her theory to Luffy, the captain had been as ecstatic as he was elastic. He cheered over and over again that Ducan be a new member of the Straw Hat Pirates. The original crew was used to this behaviour and simply ignored him. The man in question was asleep in his bed under the watchful eye of Chopper, the doctor had had to give him a sedative in order to get him to drift off even though he had already exhausted his body beyond its limits.

"If he were a simple helmsman, why the secrecy?" Zoro spoke up from the corner of the room, his arm crossed behind his head.

"He said he didn't like people," Chopper added suddenly from his patient's bed. The crew all looked over at the doctor curiously. "When I asked him if he hated pirates… he simply said he didn't like people. He even told me that I should be scared of them."

"He was just trying to frighten you, Chopper," Nami tried to assure her little friend. "We already know he's not exactly a nice person."

Chopper nodded, but still looked a bit troubled as he turned to watch Ducan's sleep prone figure.

"I think he's a cool person," Luffy chipped in, chewing on a piece of dried meat.

"Why do you think that?" Sanji asked.

"He's hat is cool, being a helmsman is cool, and he's meat is really cool!"

Zoro raised a brow at his captain. "Did you just steal his jerky?"

"I think that's the cue for us all to head to bed," the cook sighed, pushing himself off the kitchen counter.

With a bit more chattering and discussion on who had watch tonight, it was decided that Robin would take the first half of the night. It took a bit of cajoling to get Chopper to leave his sleeping patient, but when Robin agreed the check on Ducan for the doctor, the little reindeer finally went to his hammock and fell into a deep slumber. He was soon followed by the rest of the crew and in no time the Merry had rocked them all to sleep.

The waxing gibbous was dancing a goodbye along the horizon when dark green eyes fluttered open to bring the galley back into focus. Ducan shifted onto his arms, before the sting of his leg sent him back down to his blankets. The longer he lay on the futon the more he noticed that his leg wasn't the only part of his body that throbbed and stung. It had been almost five years since he had been at a ship's helm during a storm, and he was getting a reminder of that with every sore shift of his muscles. An insistent twinge in his arm brought with it a feeling of anger towards the ships doctor. He had let his guard down around the young Devil Fruit user and had paid for it. There had been no time to dodge the quick needle and the contained solution had clouded his consciousness in no time. As a result, his mouth and throat were dry.

Looking around the dim galley, Ducan felt a rush of relief in realising he was alone. Now was his chance to get away from this troublesome crew. He had his hat, he had received treatment, no matter how unwanted, so his deal with Straw Hats was finished. He was leaving… tonight.

It took much pain and struggling, but the young man was able to gather his coat and bag and found a broom in the corner which he used as a rudimentary crutch to get around with more ease. He went back to the cupboards he had searched before and grabbed the non-perishables he had spotted. Keeping his booted feet and uneven gait quiet was also challenging, making Ducan flinch whenever he thought the broom hit the floor too hard. By the time he finished up and was heading to the door, he was out of breath and wincing at the slightest movement, but he kept pushing on. A weight lifted from his chest when he found the door unlocked.

Out on deck, Ducan could see the water was considerably calmer than it had been the last time he had seen them, the moon offering some guiding light. The stairs down to the main deck were an obstacle and a half as he balanced his bag on one shoulder and juggled with the crutch on the varying stair levels. A small smile of victory twitched his lips when his feet finally found firm, supporting ground. The shuffle over to the railing where his dinghy was tied was smoother than good liquor compared to the first part of his little journey and being supported by the side of the ship was much more comforting than a bristled end of a broom. He was almost there, he just needed to hold out until he was back in his dinghy and away from the sheep headed ship. The small feeling of hopefulness and confidence was immediately extinguished when he looked down into the dark water. His dinghy was gone.

"No," the word fell from his lips before he could hold it. _Please, no._

Ducan grabbed the broom again and hobbled to the other side of the caravel, hoping he had merely checked on the wrong side of the ship, but the port side was also short a dinghy. His first thought was that the Straw Hats must have done something with it; stolen all the supplies and then salvaged the wood for their own use. But then he remembered the storm and his shoulders sagged with resignation and defeat, the rough waves could have whisked the dinghy away as if it were a piece of drift wood. He scanned the whole deck with no real feeling of hope, there didn't appear to be any places where one could have a spare boat stashed away. Building a boat was out of the question, it would wake the crew in no time.

The crew… Ducan felt his whole body jerk in realisation and hissed as his muscles were jostled. There had to be somebody on watch while the rest of the crew slept, it was common sense on any ship. In his own desperation to escape he hadn't been thinking! Immediately he turned his gaze to the crow's nest, the most obvious place for a watchman. Nico Robin was leaning casually over the side and looking down at him with a small smile. The sight of the dark haired woman sent chills all over the helmsman's body and his hand twitched towards his pistol. It wasn't there… his hand flailed around to get his other one, but his hand only met air.

"Looking for something?" the woman's smooth voice called down to him. Her eyes motioned off to the side and Ducan glanced over to see two of the woman's many hands sprouted from the side of the ship, holding his weapons. He glared back up the mast.

"My boat."

Robin blinked in realisation. "Oh, I see. It must have-"

"Washed away during the storm," Ducan finished for her.

Silence could almost drip onto the deck, its presence heavy in the air. When Ducan remained where he stood, half his weight on the ship's railing and the other supported by the broom, Robin stood up straight and began to make her way down the rigging. When the two of them were level with each other, neither made a move. Ducan's stomach twisted and curled with each second, what was going to happen?

"Are you really a helmsman?" the older woman asked.

Ducan gave a small start at the broken silence, but regained his composure. "Why do you want to know?"

Robin actually chuckled, making Ducan frown in confusion. "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Only when the interrogators' motives are questionable," Ducan said.

"Interrogators? Questionable?" Robin almost scoffed. "You can simply say you don't trust them." The archeologist thought she may have seen a sudden flare of interest in the man's eyes, but he averted his gaze too quickly to tell. "This is a pirate ship," she continued, "pirates expect not to be trusted, you don't have to hide it."

"I have said before, it doesn't matter that your pirates," Ducan hissed. "Why does it matter to your captain so much that I stay?" he added sourly.

"The captain has always been stubborn when it comes to what he wants," Robin agreed, thinking back to the time the Straw Hat Pirate had saved her against her wishes.

"Well, tell him that people can't get what they want!" The quick raise in the sailor's voice was made sharper in the quiet night. The shout was followed by the sound of movement below deck.

A hatch by Robin's feet opened and a dim eyed Usopp appeared. "Robiiiin?" he yawned. "Ist my watch now?"

"Yes, Long Nose. But could you wake the others too?" the motherly pirate asked calmly, keeping her eyes fixed on the frazzled Ducan.

"Why? What's wrong?" The sleep in the sharpshooter's eyes must have blocked his view of the other person on deck with his comrade.

"I believe our guest would like to discuss what should be done in light of his missing boat."

XXXX

If everyone hadn't been so fatigued from a disrupted sleep, they would probably had found the scene before them much more entertaining. On hearing that his patient was out of bed, Chopper had gone into full doctor mode and started berating the stubborn helmsman. If Ducan hadn't been keeping the reindeer at bay with the broom, he would have been already tied down on a bed.

"You have already exhausted yourself twice today, you need to let your body rest!"

"If by 'rest' you mean ambushing me with a needle, you can forget about it!" Ducan snapped back at Chopper, before glancing over to the rest of the crew on deck. "I'm right in guessing there is no other life boat onboard?"

Nami frowned and shook her head and Ducan briefly squeezed his eyes shut, whether in frustration or pensiveness, it was not clear.

"But it's okay," Luffy called down from his perch on the Merry's figure head, "this ship can still carry all of us."

Ducan opened his mouth to retort, but the ship's swordsman cut him off. "Look, you don't have much choice. We're headed to the next island, if you're that eager to jump ship, do it then."

He wanted to argue, to come up with another plan or excuse. Every fiber of his body was reeling against agreeing with the green haired pirate, but…. There wasn't anything he could do. Ducan was trapped and at their mercy. He was completely out of options.

"Only until the next island," he conceded.

"I thought he was joining us," Luffy whined.

"Give me strength…" Ducan muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 : No Stone Unturned

Chapter 5

No Stone Unturned

No matter how much Chopper insisted, no matter how much the crew supported their doctor's thoughts, Ducan refused to go back to the galley. He stayed out on deck for the remainder of the night, sitting against the patched side of the ship, holding tight to his bag. Ducan thanked whatever small favours that the only thing lost with his dinghy was generic ship supplies, such as extra cloth for the sails, small water barrels and rope. He was at peace with losing all these things in his current situation. His state would be much worse if he lost his log pose, his purse, his shot and powder and his chain. Nico Robin had also returned his pistols to him, though every member of the crew shot enough warning looks at the man until he put them away safely in their respective holsters.

The doctor had left a blanket within Ducan's reach and had instructed Usopp to seek him out if anything should go wrong. At first the dark man had ignored the neatly folded fabric, but sometime during the night he had finally wrapped it around his shoulders to keep away the chill. Ducan hadn't meant to doze off either, but after the world blinked behind his eyelids a couple times the east horizon began to lighten earlier than he thought it would.

Shifting his board like limbs, Ducan clung to his broom as he got back on his legs. If he was going to be stuck on this ship for a while longer, he had to become more familiar with his surroundings. He could feel the sharpshooter's gaze weighing on his shoulders, his neck prickled just thinking about the long nosed boy. He had gleaned enough from the crew's conversations that this "Captain Usopp" was a little lying brat, and Ducan held a great distaste for him. But meanwhile, he held his shoulders high as if the gaze was going unnoticed and walked as smoothly as he could to the door at the bow of the ship.

He found the cannon and anchor deck behind that particular door, and after a long trek to the other end of the ship, Ducan found the other cannon deck and cargo hold. This room led to a tiny bathroom, and he also found a tiny hatch that probably led to the quarters, this hatch was locked however so he would have to check later. Under the stairs was a water drawer. He already knew the logistics of the galley, so instead he climbed the steps to the stern. Another cannon was here, as well as a mikan grove. Ducan raised an eyebrow at this, but he could see the logic of it, no one wanted to get scurvy at sea.

Walking back around the cabin, the black haired man stayed on the upper deck while making his observation of the bow. It was simple, the sheep figure head rocking gently with the calm waters. Ducan glanced up at the person in the crow's nest, the boy was watching him through his goggles. With a sigh, he put aside his broom and seated himself on the top step.

Six cannons, enough food to feed a crew of seven for a month, all doors had the capability of being locked, and no life boats. Ducan groaned at the last one, he had known that already, but the reminder wasn't welcome either. The ship itself was a standard caravel, though he had noticed it had been shoddily repaired extensively and several times. Since it was a pirate ship, the giant pile of treasure hidden away in the cargo hold and the extra weapons weren't much of a surprise.

Wood smoke drifted under his nose and Ducan snorted to clear his senses. Twisting around noticed the cabin's chimney was letting out gentle plumes. The only person who would start the stove this early would be the cook, the blond must have woken up and went to the galley while Ducan had been searching the cargo hold. He briefly wondered if the cook would notice the stolen goods and make a guess at who took them. Ducan didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"YOU LITTLE GUZZLER!"

Dress shoes stomping across the floor and a door being kicked open followed the shouted prelude, revealing the swirly browed cook fuming as much as his cigarette. He paused in his aggravated strutting when he saw Ducan positioned at the top of the steps, but stormed by him with an angry sniff heading straight for the hatch leading below deck. The chef kicked it open and bellowed into the ship.

"LUFFY!"

After a moment a straw hat clad head popped up from the hatch. "Breakfast?"

"I don't think you need any," Sanji hissed angrily.

Luffy's eyes went wide with shock and confusion. "What? Why?"

"Don't give me that!" the cook barked. "You pilfered the kitchen again last night."

"I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Usopp! You were on watch. Did Luffy sneak into the kitchen again?"

The sharpshooter halted on the rigging on his way down to the deck. "I didn't see Luffy on deck once since I started my watch," Usopp said carefully, not wanting the cook to become more aggravated.

"Well someone took the honey and the dried cranberries I was going to use for Nami-san's and Robin-chan's snack today!" the love cook snapped. "Not to mention half of the granola that was meant for breakfast."

"Aw," Luffy pouted, "does that mean there's no meat for breakfast?"

"You're unbelievable," Sanji huffed, turning back to face the galley. His eyes met with Ducan's. "Oi, wait a minute! You were the one who was left alone in the galley last night!" the statement was coupled with an accusing finger.

Ducan lifted his chin a bit, looking down his nose at the cook to show he wasn't intimidated. "Can you prove it?"

The helmsman was surprised the vein in the blonde's forehead hadn't popped yet. "Bastard! Give me your bag!" There was a moment of stillness as the two men stood off against each other. Usopp looked close to having a heart attack, and Luffy was watching from the hatch, his chin resting on his crossed arms.

"Damage anything and I'll make you pay," Ducan growled. He placed his satchel on the lower steps leaving it vulnerable for the cook's investigation.

"And I'll make you pay for stealing food," Sanji hissed, snatching the bag.

Ducan's shoulders were tense as he watched the cook go through his belongings. Cringing when his chain was thrown carelessly onto the wooden deck. He never liked people touching his property, much less someone he didn't know. He just hoped the blond wouldn't find it…

"Nothing…" the cook said in disbelief. "There's nothing else in here."

"So your accusation has no proof," Ducan said, getting back up, grabbing his broom and hobbling down the stairs. He grabbed his satchel back and began gathering his scattered things. He heard the captain yelling joyfully for food up in the galley so he thought the others had gone about their own business, but when he straightened up again the cook was still standing there. "What?"

"Sorry for accusing you," the cook said quietly as if he didn't want to hear it himself.

Pain constricted his throat and his clutching hands felt cramped.

"Forget it, I'm used to it." Ducan pushed past the cook and retreated into the room where he had seen the water drawer. It was a small room, mostly taken up by the bike like contraption for gathering and filtering water, but it was private.

A quick overlook of his bag was able to calm his frazzled nerves a bit. The secret pocket sewn into the lining hadn't been harmed during the cook's search; the food and blade within were still safely hidden. Ducan allowed himself to rest a bit after that, sitting on the hard deck and leaning against the wall. He listened as the ship came to life around him. It brought back many memories, it had been a long time since he'd been on a crowded ship.

Soft knocks on the door alerted him before the door was pushed open by the reindeer doctor. "Sanji said you'd be in here," Chopper explained the unasked question. "How's your leg?"

"Nothing has changed," Ducan said monotonously.

"I'd still like to check," Chopper said softly, as if expecting a refusal.

Ducan simply lifted his pant leg and removed the bandage. "See, a bullet hole." As soon as the doctor made a motion to approach him, Ducan covered up his wound again and glared menacingly.

The reindeer bristled just a tiny bit. "You know the bone is cracked, don't you? Wounds like that can take months to heal, longer if not treated properly," Chopper gave a little huff, "At least we were able to get the bullet out or else-" Words were cut off as the young doctor saw the most miniscule smile on the helmsman's lips. "What?"

"You're smart… How old are you?"

Chopper blushed at the compliment, trying to ignore it. "I'm fifteen."

Ducan nodded his head almost sadly before he clawed his way back to his feet. "Yeah, you're smart… Smarter then I was at your age."

"Uwah?"

The older man ignored Chopper's confusion and left the water drawing room, instead taking a seated position on the starboard railing. He could feel the doctor watching him for a minute or so before the little reindeer went up to the galley. Probably to join the others for breakfast. Ducan sighed, at least the blue-nosed creature knew when to leave someone alone.

Xxxx

"Good morning, doctor. How's your patient doing?" Robin greeted Tony Tony Chopper when he opened the galley door.

"He is getting better, I can tell from my observations. But it worries me that he won't let me examine him properly," the young doctor said, his ears drooping dejectedly.

"Why would that be worrisome?" Sanji asked as he placed cream sweetened pancakes in front of the doctor.

"I can't say for sure, I don't know enough about the subject itself, but I did read once that minds can get wounds as easily as the body."

"Wait, are you saying we have another crazy person on board besides this maniac?" Nami yelped, gesturing to Luffy.

"I don't know!" Chopper said tearily. "Injuries inflicted on the mind doesn't mean you're crazy. Studies haven't… I don't know… What if I can't treat him?"

The crew all quickly clambered around, trying to stop the blue-nosed reindeer's tears before they could start in gusto.

"Chopper, I'm sure it's not like that…"

"He just doesn't like people, that doesn't mean he's sick…"

"He's got the right idea, being cautious…"

"Chopper can heal anything."

The Straw Hats all looked up at their captain at the end of the table as he licked his plate clean. "It doesn't matter if it's a battle wound or a bump on the head or a lost brain, Chopper can fix it," Luffy continued, "because Chopper is the world best doctor, right Chopper?"

Sniffles were the doctor's only response, but once he had calmed down, the fuzzy pink hat nodded in agreement at the captain's words.

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned. "Sanji, more food!"

"Just you wait," the cook threatened as he turned back to the stove.

Conversation went back to its ebb and flow through the usual subjects until everyone had had their fill. Once all the dishes were cleared up and Zoro was put on wash duty, much to the cook's anger, Usopp started heading for the cabins looking forward to a nice long nap after night watch. The sharpshooter paused however when he saw the tall dark haired helmsman crouched down on the deck, peering through the hatch to the men's quarters.

 _Time to be a brave warrior of the sea!_ Usopp urged himself. He started off strongly down the stairs, but as soon as his boots hit the deck Ducan glanced up at him. The two men stared each other off for a few tense seconds, then Usopp turned sharply and walked to the other side of the ship to ensure the mast was between him and the gloomy helmsman.

"You're Usopp, right?"

The long nose jumped at the sudden question. Ducan hadn't moved, but his green eyes were fixed seriously on the sharpshooter.

"Y… Yes, I am. In fact I am known as the Great-"

"What are you making in that 'factory' of yours?"

Usopp blabbered a bit at being cut off, but once again tried to regain some suaveness. "Oh, noticed that did you? Are you impressed?" The helmsman's face deadpanned. But the younger man kept on. "I am the master behind this crew's ammunition from Tabasco Stars to gun powder. Some people call me the Great Captain Usopp. Without my steady leadership, the Straw Hat's would surely perish. I have saved my crew countless times and-"

"You lie a lot."

Usopp paled and swallowed. He had seen through his lies! Yet… Ducan's words reminded the sharpshooter of something else the helmsman had said before.

"Wait a minute, you called me a liar when we first met you back on your dinghy! If you already knew then why are you…?"

"I was double checking," Ducan said simply as he got back to his feet. Usopp wanted to ask what he meant by double checking, but he chickened out when Ducan gave him a stern glare from underneath his hat's brim. "I'm watching you." With that he turned away to find another place of solitude.

Quivering knees made Usopp shake all over. This guy was scary and dangerous and no one on board knew his true intentions. In a brief action of either bravery or stupidity, Usopp raised his voice.

"Just what were you doing under that tarp?"

Ducan paused, his stance off kilter to accommodate his wounded leg. "I suppose I'll tell the truth, unlike you," the older man turned to face the sharpshooter and looked him dead in the eye. "I was just sleeping."


	6. Chapter 6 : Water 7

Chapter 6

Water 7

As the Going Merry made her way across the seas towards the Straw Hat's next destination, things stayed pretty much the same on board. Ducan kept to himself, only asking questions about how the crew worked once or twice; yet whenever he was given a question in turn Ducan would seal up tighter than a clam. But the crew observed the helmsman as much as he watched them in turn. Their findings supported his confession to being a seasoned sailor because of the way he eyed the crew as they worked, he watched them as if evaluating and waiting to jump in if a mistake was made. It was on the third day of Ducan's stay with the Straw Hats that he finally ate some of Sanji's cooking, mostly because Chopper kept pestering him about how eating jerky for every meal wasn't healthy. The cook's smirk was present all throughout dinner as Ducan ate up his stew. No words left the helmsman as he ate, but the fact that he didn't insult the cooking was telling enough. By the fifth day Ducan's external wounds were healing nicely, but he still needed the broom for support. This had led to a rather amusing conversation between the helmsman and the navigator.

"Well, you are a resident of this ship, however temporarily," Nami grinned devilishly. "It would be rude of you not to pull your weight."

"Swabbing the deck?" Ducan raised a brow.

"The broom seems very fond of you," Nami continued on with a smirk.

Sanji, Chopper and Usopp were all watching the exchange closely, expecting an outburst from the helmsman similar to the one he had had with the cook a couple days ago. The boys were surprised however when Ducan merely shrugged and asked for some water and soap and a sponge.

Every once and a while Luffy would asked Ducan to steer the ship. "You're a helmsman after all, right?" It was at these particular moments a brief glimpse of emotion could be seen on Ducan's face. He would look torn between the excitement of being at the helm again and annoyance mixed with anger. Yet each time Luffy asked, Ducan would refuse.

When the Straw Hats witnessed the event of the Sea Train and the giant frog, Ducan had acted just as shocked and amazed as everyone else. He also acted very suspicious towards Kokoro and her granddaughter.

"How can you trust her?" he finally spoke up as they headed towards Water 7. "She just gives you a piece of paper saying that this 'Iceburg' will fix your ship and you believe that?"

"Why would she lie?" Sanji countered him.

"People lie all the time," Ducan hissed.

"Or withhold information," Zoro added, obviously referring to Ducan's secrecy.

"I withhold what's none of your business!" the dark haired man barked.

"I do have a question for you though, Mister Helmsman," Robin entered the conversation smoothly. "Old Lady Kokoro said that Water 7 is a very popular place for shipbuilding. How could you, someone who has been sailing their whole life, not know of it?"

"I didn't grow up in this area," this response received a few shocked expressions. Ducan had divulged personal information without putting up a fight. "Besides, ones journey along the Grand Line depends on which islands the log pose leads you to. The islands I've been to just lead me to other places. Water 7 may be known for its shipwrights, that doesn't mean other islands don't have them as well." Ducan quieted after this and continued cleaning the deck. When he finished up he limped back down the stairs and headed for the cargo hold.

"I wonder what it will be like," Luffy said out loud from the figure head. "An island of shipwrights… We can get Merry all fixed up!"

"And we'll finally get that gloomy guy off our ship," Nami sighed leaning on the railing and looking out over the sea.

"Wah? Ducan's leaving?" Luffy said in shock, twisting in on his seat.

"He said he was getting off at the next island we come to," Zoro reminded the captain.

"But I wanted him to be our helmsman," Luffy pouted.

"We were fine without him, we'll be fine when he leaves," Nami huffed.

Xxxx

Ducan had to admit, Water 7 look absolutely stunning, a giant fountain rising out of the vast sea with cascading waterways and sparkling rivers. The city was vast and just from the quick glimpse he got before they went to dock the ship at a more discreet location, he could tell it had many resources that could be useful. He just needed to get another dinghy, resupply it and he'd be on his way, back on course.

He heard the cargo holds door open behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see the little doctor standing shyly at the threshold. "What?" he asked, putting aside the bucket and broom, he wouldn't be needing them anymore.

"You're leg…" Chopper started haltingly.

"It'll be fine," Ducan dismissed immediately. He just wanted to get off this ship and away from everyone. "Though I suppose I do owe you a thank you."

Chopper titled his head. "Huh?"

"You treated me, so I'm thanking you. That's how things are supposed to go right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So thank you, and goodbye." Ducan adjusted his satchel, made sure his pistols were secure and walked past the reindeer.

"Wait! Don't you want any medicine to take with you? For the pain?" Chopper insisted, watching helplessly as his patient walked to the ladder leading down to the shore.

"It doesn't hurt, I'm fine."

"But-"

"Just stop it!" Ducan looked back sharply, tanned faced dark with anger. "Leave me alone."

Then he was gone.

Chopper sniffed sadly, he was a doctor, and he treated people. But what was he supposed to do when someone didn't want to be treated? The blue nosed reindeer felt a hand ruffle his hat and he looked up at the green haired swordsman.

"You did a good job," Zoro said simply.

"But he wasn't finished healing, his wounds-"

"He's not on the ship anymore, and he's not part of the crew. What he does is his decision, let him live with that." When Chopper continued to look sadly dejected, Zoro knelt down to the reindeer's level. "How about you go book shopping with Robin?"

Chopper's ears perked up at this and gave an enthusiastic nod.

Xxxx

After many hours of slowly walking through the many streets of Water 7, Ducan had come to the decision that there were way too many people. What made things worse was the fact that everyone had weird obsessions with masks. Half of the people he saw had fake faces with painted smiles and empty eyes. He hated it. To add to his troubles, his leg was constantly stinging and throbbing so his walking pace was considerably slowed and he kept having to take short breaks every minute or so. For a shipbuilding city, there didn't seem to be many places to buy a boat. There were the small rented boats that were being pulled around by odd looking water horses, but there was no sign of actual sea vessels. His shoulders sagged dejectedly and he sat forward on his current resting spot.

"You all right, young man?"

Ducan jerked up from his seat on the crate and turned to look at the old shopkeeper peering out at him through the shop door.

"Woah now, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The elder grinned. "Haven't seen the likes of you around before, a traveller?"

"Um… yeah," Ducan said carefully.

"Came here for the ships, eh?"

At first Ducan bristled with hostility. How did the old man know that? But then he was reminded of the fact that Water 7 was known for its ships and the sea train, so the old man must be used to new faces coming to see either of the two attractions.

"I'm looking for a place that will sell one manned sea vessels," Ducan explained, adjusting his hat.

"One manned, hmm? That's rare," the old man scratched thoughtfully at his chin. "I would say check one of the docks, they're on the higher levels. There'll at least be boats there."

The helmsman gave a curt nod and strode off as quickly as he could on an injured leg. He didn't know if his heart was beating so hard because of the excursion on his limbs or the short conversation with the man. Turning one of many corners, Ducan's already slow walk came to a complete halt when his gaze landed on something on the other side of the canal.

It was the Straw Hats again! The reindeer doctor and Nico Robin to be precise.

"For goodness sake," Ducan growled to himself, shifting into the shadows of the closest building in order to remain unnoticed. Even when he severed ties with them they were still annoying.

He remained hidden as he waited for the two pirates to continue on. The young doctor had taken the form of a natural reindeer and was looking excitedly at a nearby bookstore. The woman was smiling in a motherly way at her crewmate, gracefully weaving around the crowded streets. But then she froze. Her face paled and her eyes widen fearfully and she spun around in the street. For a moment she didn't move, then she glanced back at Chopper who was just going into the store.

"What are you doing?" Ducan mumbled to himself out loud. His suspicious was peaked and was only stoked more when Robin made her way back down the street, away from the doctor. " _What_ are you doing?" he said again. His instincts were screaming that this wasn't right, this wasn't good.

Still remaining close to the shadows on his side of the canal, Ducan followed the woman as she continued through the streets. They hadn't gone far when Robin crossed a bridge so that she was now on the same side as Ducan. The man stopped and waited to see what she would do next. It was then that he noticed just a bit further down the street was someone in a large mask and coat, seemingly looking straight at Nico Robin. The archeologist noticed the stranger and made her way in their direction. The masked individual retreated around a corner and Robin followed.

Brain whirring and leg throbbing, Ducan hurried to catch up. Carefully, he peered around the corner where the two had disappeared and saw… Nothing. It was a dead end leading out to sea. No one was there. Ducan looked harder, there were no side doors or windows in the buildings, no place to tie a boat, no stairs or ropes leading to higher balconies. Where did they go?

Ducan's mood darkened. He had been right not to trust the Straw Hats. Something was definitely going on and he didn't like it.

Xxxx

Even though Ducan had spent his entire life as a sailor and he knew the lingo and terms perfectly, there were not enough curses and swears to represent his frustration. It had taken him all day to find the docks and what did that get him? Nothing! He hadn't expected the prices of Water 7 be so stupidly high, didn't have enough beli to get a decent dingy let alone all the needed supplies. He wouldn't even bother looking for boarding for the night, he could make do with camping out somewhere.

As he walked alone the barren shore, kicking up loose stones and bits of wood Ducan thought over his options. If he wanted to buy a boat he would need to find some way to get more currency, he could play cards as decently as any other, but he wouldn't put himself in a position that involved gambling so that wasn't an option. His true trade was a sailor, and his skills working on a crowded ship were rusty. Besides, the idea of stepping back onto a ship of strangers… he cringed at the idea. He could steal a boat, he had done it before, but with a wounded leg it would be difficult.

The sun was setting, streaking the sky with pink and gold.

"Gold…" a light flashed in Ducan's mind. The Straw Hats had had a pile of treasure stored away in their cargo hold!

He knew the layout of their ship, had a good idea of their patterns and how many were on the ship. It was perfect! He had enough information to make a plan. For a moment his mind went back to what he had seen with Nico Robin, but shook it off. What mattered no was getting more funds for a ship.

Waiting until it was dark seemed to be the best idea, the pirates would be sleeping in their quarters and only one person would be on watch. If he planned it right and moved fast enough, Ducan would make it out alright with a couple pieces of treasure as a reward. Then he would never need to see or think about the Straw Hats ever again. Ducan continued to dissect his plan as he walked back along the shore in the direction where he had last seen the sheep headed ship. By the time it was dark, the helmsman was pretty sure he couldn't be much further and decided to rest his leg. He sat peacefully on a large rock, his mood slightly lifted now that he had a plan.

A plan which was literally blown apart when a giant explosion went off further along the shore. The night was suddenly illuminate by orange flames and the image of the Straw Hats ship was briefly burned onto Ducan's retinas before he screwed his eyes shut and clung onto his hat so it wouldn't blow away. Eyes still stinging, the man squinted through his eyelids as the flames died away. There wasn't much he could see in the dark, but soon the sounds reached his ears.

Shouting and screaming, punches and blows. It was a fight.

From the distance he was at, Ducan couldn't get much more detail than that. But just listening, it sounded painfully brutal. Were the pirates fighting with the local authorities? Did this all have something to do with what he had seen earlier that day with Robin?

Compared to many fights that Ducan had witnessed, this one was rather short. After only a couple minutes, the sounds and shouts had died down. He waited for a good hour to be sure nothing else unexpected happened and slowly made his way towards the scene.

The caravel looked very lonesome, bobbing in the shallower waters. Just watching the ship made Ducan's heart twinge, it looked sad. He kept his ears perked for any sounds of movement or conversation, but everything was covered in a muffled silence. To his surprise, the ladder was left down. His neck prickled, putting him on edge and he drew his pistol from his leg holster before climbing up and peering over the railing.

There was no one on deck and there was no sign of movement from the crow's nest. On cat quiet feet he climbed aboard and stalked across the deck to the cargo hold where he had last seen the treasure. He was surprised again to see that the door had been left open. Now Ducan was on full defense. Was it a trap? If the pirates had just been attacked they would be on guard. He waited out on the open deck for a few tense minutes, listening and waiting for any signs of hostility. When none came he flattened himself against the wall of the ship and cautiously peered around the edge of the door.

Cleaned out. That was how he would describe the cargo hold. Most of the supplies that had been there the last time he had checked were gone. Boxes were open on the floor, the door to the bathroom was open and so was the hatch to below deck. One thing was for sure, he could tell from where he was standing that the treasure was gone too.

Had the Straw Hats been defeated and their ship plundered? Just as quietly as before, Ducan went up to the galley. It too was in the same state as the cargo hold, and the trees had all been uprooted and taken away. This was enough proof for the helmsman to draw up a conclusion. The ship was abandoned.

But Ducan could see a bright side to this. Even if all the pirate treasure was gone he could still use the ship itself to travel back out to sea. Granted he couldn't sail a caravel all by himself, but the ship was in such a state of disrepair he could scrap enough wood to build himself a dinghy. Luckily there would enough abandoned supplies so that he could save even more of his meager savings.

Just then, Ducan heard the sounds of someone climbing aboard. Fast as wind he hid behind the door to the galley, peeking out at the newcomer. It was the Straw Hat's sniper, Usopp. The older man watched carefully as the boy rested against the railing for a moment, then stiffly make his way up the stairs towards the helmsman's hiding spot. He got his pistol ready, tensing to attack.

The lone Straw Hat pirate walked into the galley seemingly in a daze, his walk was uneven and slow that he seemed half asleep. When he was in the center of the room, the boy kneeled down at his Usopp Factory. Taking the chance, Ducan snuck up behind him and cocked his pistol, aiming at Usopp's back.

"Where are the others?" Ducan asked clearly and calmly, waiting for any hostile attack from the pirate. But the boy's shoulders just slumped in defeat.

"They're gone," the sharpshooter breathed out, a slight wheeze in his voice. Ducan noticed many bandages all along his arms, disappearing underneath his clothes.

"Were you attacked?"

"No, not really…" Usopp mumbled. "We dueled. They wanted to get rid of Merry, replace her. I couldn't let that happen. So I dueled him."

Ducan tried to piece what the sniper was saying together, but there were still missing bits. He pushed some more.

"You're saying you dueled your crew for a ship?"

"I dueled Luffy."

Now it was making sense. The fight he'd heard earlier, the sorry state of the ship, the lone pirate in front of him.

"Your captain didn't want continue sailing with this ship and you countered him?" Ducan asked for a final clarification.

"Yes."

Ducan had a strange feeling in his diaphragm, a mix of wanting to yell in anger and laugh hysterically. "I was right about you. Of course the liar would defy the captain."

"They were going to leave Merry!" Usopp yelled, spinning around on his knees. Ducan backed away a few paces, but kept his pistol steady. "She's carried us so far," the sniper continued, "I can't just leave her."

"If a captain's orders are to abandon ship you listen to that order," Ducan barked, his hand tightening around the firearm. "Not listening to an order and going against it is mutiny."

The two men glared into each other's flame fuelled eyes. It was Usopp who lowered his head first. "Why are you here?" the frizzy haired pirate asked.

"Truthfully," Ducan strained this word for emphasis, "I came to steal the treasure you had in the hold. Now that it's all gone and this ship is abandoned, I am going to scrap it to build my own boat."

"You can't!" The teen lunged forward at Ducan his eyes flaming and his fists raised. Hardly missing a beat, Ducan reached into his coat for his second pistol and used the butt of it to club his attacker across his already bruised and bandaged face.

"I'm not going to listen to a liar like you," Ducan growled as pirate fell to the floor. The helmsman backed out of the galley, eyes still on the supine figure. "I'll only give you one chance to run. You can try and defend your ship if you want, but I doubt you can do much with those wounds. I'll be back by morning with dismantling tools. Then I'm taking this ship."


	7. Chapter 7 : Being Involved

Chapter 7

Being Involved

At first Ducan had been worried about having to buy tools when the shops reopened. It would take up his sparse funds and precious time. That Usopp back at the ship was protective of that ship to an obsessive extent, he wouldn't put it past the teen to make up some kind of defense or even try and sail away with the bedraggled ship. It was only by chance that he decided to continue along the shore line in search of a safe place to rest and found a giant scrap yard. There was enough spare nails and scrap metal to help build an entire galleon, not to mention rusty old tools that could easily serve him some purpose.

He camped out at the scrap yard for the rest of the night and spent the morning of the next day collecting all he would need to build himself a boat. The work was almost relaxing, collecting nails combining materials together to improve the older tools, it helped him keep his mind off of everything if just for a couple hours. An old sail became a makeshift bag to carry all the scrap and soon he'd have everything he needed.

It was probably around mid-afternoon that Ducan decided to start the long trek back to the Merry. The wind was picking up and it pulled and twisted at his dark locks that weren't pinned underneath his tricorne. Larger and larger waves jumped up onto the shore before retreating back to the original body. Ducan's jaw clenched, if the weather got any worse he wouldn't be able to work on his boat properly.

Muffled taps of a hammer were carried to his ears by the rushing wind, bringing Ducan's attention to the patch of shore ahead. The helmsman let out a tired sigh, the sharpshooter was still there with the ship, trying his best to repair the vessel. He didn't even try to hide his approach and he was certain that Usopp had noticed him by the time he was level with the caravel.

"You're still so desperate to save this ship?" the older man asked, adjusting his makeshift pack.

"Merry is mine now, I'll fix her all up and we'll sail off together," the sharpshooter said firmly, glaring over at him.

"And I said I'm taking whatever I can from it," Ducan restated.

"No, I won't let you," Usopp said even more firmly, standing up straight and facing the helmsman. "You don't know what this ship is capable of, what she has done for us."

Both men stood in the strong wind, facing off much like they had done last night, only this time Usopp didn't back down. "Even you were at her helm, doesn't that mean anything?"

"It was only once, I-"

"You felt her didn't you? Her strength, her memories. I can't just let her go after all that!"

Ducan clenched his fists, when he had been at the helm he could tell right away it was a good ship. He could tell it wanted to carry the crew that sailed aboard. But that crew was gone now, all that was left was a boy who had nothing left. Nothing left but a sad little ship.

"You sailed with us, you know!" Usopp continued on, tears brimming in his eyes.

Ducan wanted to argue, he wanted to fight, to escape. All he could see was a sad boy alone on a ship. It was too much. His voice burst from his throat, his words carrying on the wind. "Shut your mouth, so what if I sailed with you? That changes nothing! You say I know this ship? That changes nothing! Know why? Because you are a liar, someone who twists their words to get what they want at the expense of anything. I'm not going to listen to anything you say, and I'm not going to leave without a ship." With each statement a step was taken, Ducan slowly drawing nearer to Usopp, anger in his eyes and tense fists.

Usopp gapped at the approaching man, his face paling as he tried to back away. The teen's fingers fumbled for his weapon…

"Oi, oi, oi! What's this? Fight amongst the crew?"

The loud voice made the arguing duo to turn their heads in unison. One pair of eyes wide and startled, the other narrowed and suspicious.

"So this is your ship, huh? Looks like it's in pretty bad shape."

"Who are you?" Ducan called out, his hostility apparent in his shout.

"Me?" the bikini bottom clad man said, lifting his sunglasses. "I'm SUPER Franky!" The blue haired man struck a pose, two women behind him doing the same.

This odd display made Ducan hesitate for a moment, his brows creasing together with confusion. Even though the man had named himself, the whole situation left him with many more questions.

However, the sniper beside him immediately reacted. "You! You're the one who took the money!" With that the long nose charged forward with a strangled battle cry.

"Mozu, Kiwi," was all Franky had to say for the women behind him to jump forward and seize Usopp. Pinning him to the ground easily. The tall man calmly walked forward past the struggling trio towards the ship. "So this is the Straw Hat's ship? No wonder you needed the cash so bad."

Ducan dropped his supply bag as he reached to bring out his pistol. "Don't come any closer," he threatened.

The blue haired man continued to take regular steps, closing the distance between them. Usopp's voice was being rushed away on the strong wind, but Ducan knew he was yelling something. Probably about his precious ship. Franky took another step and Ducan let loose a warning shot, the bullet scattering dirt at the other man's feet.

"I said don't come near!"

"Oi kid, it's nothing personal," Franky said, only halting his pace for a second before continuing towards the stiff helmsman. "I just need to have a good long talk with Straw Hat, but I need something to draw him out." The broadly built man was now three meters away, Ducan's hand was cramping around his pistol. "I'm thinking he'd come looking his ship and two crewmates, hmm?"

Shivers bolted up and down Ducan's spine. His brain was sending off alarm bells and flashing lights. This man, Franky, thought he was a Straw Hat! He'd fallen upon a great big mess and if he didn't back away soon he'd tumble in. He needed to get away!

"Get away from me!" Ducan spun on his right foot, propelling himself to the side and away from Franky. But the rough dirt shore made his boot slip and his wounded left leg took more force then intended, sending spiking pain all along the bone. White blinded his vision and he didn't even notice his legs given out and sending him to his knees until his hands reflexively flung out to stop his body's momentum. The pistol flew out of his grip and bounced a short way off.

"Oi, oi! Don't be difficult," Franky said from just behind him.

Out of sheer panic, Ducan swung his fist around and twisted his torso, trying to keep the man away. He couldn't be taken, he wouldn't allow it.

"Look, sorry about this." Franky was practically towering over him now. Ducan just had the chance to see the man's silhouette before a fist collided with his face.

Xxxx

" _At first… I thought I was dreaming… I heard strikes of a wooden hammer… coming from the ship… although no one was supposed to be on her at the time… I saw someone there… Striking with a wooden hammer… I couldn't figure out who it was…"_

Ducan remembered that story, the fairy tale mother and father would tell him when he was young. But the one telling the story now was not his parents. The voice was muffled, not familiar but recognizable, he had heard this person speak before. Who was it again? Thinking made his already sore head feel even heavier with pain. At least it aided in waking him further from sleep.

"Those words remained in my heart. 'Don't worry, I'll carry you guys for a little longer'."

Usopp, it was his voice. The sharpshooter was speaking nearby. Ducan's eyelids flickered a couple times before he could open them enough to take in his surroundings. A high stone roof above him, a cold stone floor beneath. He breathed in deeply, the musk of damp wood and rock cleaning his senses out. Minding his pounding head, the helmsman slowly raised himself into a sitting position.

"Ah, you're awake," a soft voice said from nearby.

Ducan looked around more fully. It looked like he was in some kind of indoor dock, with the Going Merry floating in the closed off canal. The two women from earlier were standing beside him. He started to jerk away from them, but the motion made him double over with nausea.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Long nose explained everything," the woman in yellow said, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ducan followed his ears and looked over at Franky, standing by the Merry with the sniper. "We thought you were part of the Straw Hats and were going to use you as bait to draw out your captain."

"Screw you," was all Ducan could manage before leaning over again to cradle his head.

"Hey, at least be grateful that we saved both of you idiots from Aqua Laguna," the blue haired man huffed, crossing his buffed arms.

"I didn't asked to be saved," Ducan barked back.

"Told you he'd act like that." The helmsman glared at Usopp for that comment.

"Where is my bag?" the young man asked, sweeping his spiked bangs from his eyes. It was at that moment he realised something way more important was missing. "Hat! Where did you put my hat?"

Ducan leaped to his feet much too quickly, making his head feel off kilter and almost losing his balance. "I swear," he ground out, his hand reaching out to the wall for support, "if you don't have my hat…"

"Is this it?" the pink clad woman asked, the tricorne in her hand.

It was a surprise the hat wasn't torn in half with how violently and quickly Ducan took it back. The twin sisters looked similarly shocked at the reaction, but the man ignored their looks. He saw his bag sitting by a couch nearby and limped his way over to it. He was pretty sure Usopp made another comment, but he blocked that out as well.

He did a rudimentary check of his bag, glad to find that nothing was missing, even his two pistols had been put away into the satchel. He glanced back at the other four, who were continuing their conversation. They said they didn't want to hurt him, but one could never be positive. Ducan hurriedly slung the bag's strap over his shoulder and across his chest, he needed to be on his way and now would be the best time.

"…. Klabautermann…"

Ducan suddenly perked to attention. Looking back at the others. He had heard that name before. Though by the look on Usopp's face, apparently he hadn't.

"Wha… Kla.."

Franky repeated himself. "You saw Klabautermann."

"The old sailor's legend," Ducan added in, cautiously approaching. The four looked staggered by his interruption, but Franky nodded and kept going.

"The spirit of a ship that is cared for and loved, that will appear to the crew in times of need. Although I've never heard of anyone actually seeing him."

"Neither have I," Ducan joined in again, looking up at the Merry in a new light. "I thought it was a fairy tale, really. Something sailors tell their kids."

"Well, if he really did appear in human form he must have been very happy to have a crew he wanted to carry so much." Franky smiled as he said this, his voice warm and gentle.

Usopp was in tears by now, watching the Merry through bleary eyes. Ducan could now understand some of the boy's feelings, even if he himself hadn't sailed on the ship for long, if Klabautermann really had appeared then Going Merry was a wonderful ship indeed.

"But still, it doesn't look like the ship can go much further," Ducan spoke softly, not meaning to insult the touching moment. "You even dueled your ex-captain for it and looked where that got you."

Wet sniffles and tears all around were the only responses that the helmsman got.

Ducan couldn't think of anything else to say under the current circumstance. He just lowered his head and walked away, aiming for the only door to the outside. It sounded awful out there, rain lashing on the window and wind rattling the door, but being out there would be ten times better than the solemn atmosphere that clouded this hide out.

Franky, Usopp and the sisters kept discussing the ship behind him. They probably wouldn't even notice him leave, which he was thankful for. He didn't want to get involved with this mess any more than he already had.

He shut the door as quietly as he could behind him, the wind making him rather unsteady. He held his tricorne firmly to keep it from flying off and he turned to look out at the sea. It appeared he was under one of Water 7's bridges, where exactly he was in relation to the entire city he wasn't sure. Ducan was back at square one. No boat, no supplies, and not enough beli.

Shadows out of the corner of his eye made the young helmsman jump and he reached at his holster for his weapon, but it was still tucked away in his bag. Four figures stood before him, three fit men and slim blond woman. For the second time that day, Ducan felt his alarms go off, but this time it was much stronger. He felt like he shouldn't even be within a ten mile radius of these people.

"Is this Cutty Flam's hide out?" one man with horn styled hair asked.

Ducan froze up, he didn't know if he even had the power of speech anymore.

"Answer the question," the woman flipped her hair, somehow making the gesture threatening.

"Don't… know who that is," the helmsman finally forced out.

"Are you supposed to be a guard or something?" the long nosed man chipped in, peeked out from under his cap.

"No… I…" Why couldn't he speak properly?

"Who are you then?"

For five years he had never answered that question when it would be initially asked. For five years he never gave anyone anything they could work with. So what power in the universe compelled him to forget the rules he had set for himself and answer that question with one simple name?

"Ducan."

Lightning threw all their faces into sharp relief. The black haired helmsman wasn't sure if he was shaking from frazzled nerves or the salty wind.

"I've heard that name before," the long nosed man said darkly. "Wasn't there a pirate crew a few years back called the Dollar Pirates?"

Ducan could reach into his bag and grab his weapon, but his shaking fingers wouldn't even be able to hold it steady. He didn't have anywhere to run, he didn't even have enough oxygen to breathe.

"They were led by the pirate captain Silver Dollar Jonesy," the man continued on. The others seemed to be closing in. "And he had a younger brother as his first mate..."

"No… I…" Ducan's back hit the wall, he hadn't known he was backing up.

"That brother's name was…"

"Not… this…"

"Silver Swinging Ducan."

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Sea Train

Chapter 8

The Sea Train

 _His frail body was easily swayed from side to side by the rolling waves. He should probably try and control the fluttering sail and the rudder, but his hollow limbs wouldn't respond. The rising sun soaked the sky above him with orange and red, the colours blurring together through his tears._

 _Why? Why was this happening?_

 _Ducan had the urge, the stupid wish to be back on that island. That dry, pathetic patch of sand. If he had stayed there, this wouldn't have happened. Those fake smiles, those false intentions. Never again. He would never give chances again. He couldn't afford to._

 _The fifteen year old sailor raised his head off the deck of the tiny boat, looking over to the wooden crate that had been there when he had taken the vessel, hopefully full of supplies. The pistol lay beside it, glinting in the early sun. One pistol… One shot…_

Xxxx

In the past couple hours, Ducan had been knocked out twice and his throbbing head loved to keep reminding him of the fact. He had regained consciousness barely minutes ago, but he tried his hardest to keep his body still and maintain the illusion that he was still out cold. If those people from before were anywhere close by he was certain showing signs of wakefulness would not help his predicament. Focusing his senses he tried to discern the area around him as he lay on his right side.

Everything was shaking rhythmically, gently vibrating the hard surface beneath him and making his shoulders rock every so often, bumping against the wall behind him. His hands were bound in chain in front of him and he couldn't feel his bag anywhere on his body. Besides the rhythmic puffing like noises there was no other sound; no talking or whispering, no footsteps or even sounds that would indicate dinning.

Ducan swallowed to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth and throat and chanced a glance from under his eyelids that lasted for only a millisecond. He saw the undersides of several benches, all lined up one behind the other and a wooden floor that was decorated with a dark rug. This was not any place that he was familiar with. Luckily he hadn't seen any legs or feet, indicating that at least half the room was empty. That didn't mean, however, that someone was hiding outside his field of vision.

A door opened, the sound coming from the direction in which his feet were pointing. Ducan tried to relax his body as much as possible while still seeming natural, keeping his eyes lightly closed.

"He still hasn't woken up yet?" a man's voice asked. Judging by the volume in which he spoke, the man was asking someone this question, meaning there had indeed been someone else in the room that Ducan hadn't seen.

However, there was no answer to the question and the man huffed in irritation.

"He's a real lucky find, I should say. Who knew that CP9 would find Silver Swinging Ducan in Water 7, hmm?"

Ducan heard the faintest shift of movement further into the room, but nothing else.

"I hope to get a couple answers out of him, if you know what I mean. Those Dollar Pirates were real trouble back in the day…"

The helmsman tried to calm his breathing, if he just kept making them think he was asleep everything would be alright.

"Not to mention we're finally sending you to where you belong," the man laughed. "Enjoy your last moments in the outside world." This last statement was followed by footsteps and a closing door. Then silence again.

Ducan took a risk and fully opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of train car. How on earth had he gotten on a train? The memory of Water 7's sea train came to the forefront of his mind and he scrunched his eyes in frustration. If he was on the sea train, which was extremely likely, who knew where he was going to end up.

"I see you have experience with fooling your enemies," a smooth voice spoke up from nearby.

Ducan started so violently he almost propelled himself into a sitting position before falling back down to the floor. The benches were hiding the speaker from view, but he had heard that voice before, a woman's voice. Trying to calm his heart rate the young man tried to put on a strong front.

"You seem to be good at hiding yourself. Why don't you introduce yourself properly?"

"I don't think an introduction is necessary, Mr. Helmsman," came a calm, humourless chuckle.

It must have been the tone in which she said it, but the voice clicked his memory into place.

"Nico Robin!"

"Silver Swinging Ducan," Robin greeted back.

"Don't call me that," the man growled. He shuffled around until he was able to sit up against the wall. He glanced to the door directly on his left side before continuing to speak. "I'm guessing you're here because of what happened in Water 7 yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

If Ducan craned his neck he could make out the back of Robin's head where she was sitting on the left side of the car.

"When the doctor went into a bookstore, you followed a masked man. I saw you." Ducan looked down at his wrists, they were bound in chain, there was no way could he cut through those. "Was he a Cipher Pole agent?"

"You know CP9?" Robin asked.

"Only heard rumors about Cipher Pole, didn't know which ones to believe," Ducan answered shortly. "But it's weird that a pirate would willingly follow a World Government agent into a dead end alley."

"I had my reasons," the woman said, trying to close off the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I bet," Ducan scoffed. "Everyone always has their reasons for everything. Reasons to live, to fight and reasons to betray."

The archeologist got up from her seat and turned to face the helmsman. Ducan noticed her unrestrained wrists. "What are you saying?" she asked darkly.

"I'm saying exactly what you think. You betrayed your crew to Cipher Pole didn't you?" Ducan accused.

Intense emotion rose up in Robin's blue eyes before she looked away. "I expected as much," she sighed.

Ducan raised a brow, but decided that that ended their little discussion. What he didn't expect was for Robin to walk down the aisle towards him. Her face had a rather cold smile on it and Ducan pressed further into the wall without meaning to.

"I noticed it when we sailed together. Especially when Chopper talked about injuries to the mind." Her tone was even and monotonous.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never letting anyone close, not giving any personal information. Searching every room, keeping track of who's on the ship and exactly what they're doing. Suspicion and anxiety." Robin ticked off on her elegant hand. "I've had enough experience and I have read enough books to recognize trust issues when I see them."

The words created an invisible haze in the sparse train car. Electric energy connecting blue and green gazes. Ducan breathed heavily through his nose, rolling over what Robin had said in his mind. To put it plainly, he didn't trust anyone, he hadn't placed his trust in anything for five whole years. Ducan didn't see it as a bad thing, it made his life easier. He could look after himself and himself alone, not worrying about anyone else. That was how he liked it.

"So what if I have trust issues? Who wouldn't in this age?" Ducan spat out, twitching to look away from the woman's stare, but refusing to back down.

A response seemed to be building up, but Robin faltered at the last minute and returned to her seat. Before Ducan could demand a reason for her actions, the door beside him was opened wide. A man in black stood in the doorway, white hair adorning his upper lip and poking out from under his hat.

"Well, well. It's seems your finally awake," he grinned, the scar on his right eye twisting.

Ducan flicked his eyes between the man and Robin; this man was probably the same one he had heard before, the one that wanted answers.

"This look familiar?" Ducan brought his attention back to the man, probably a World Government agent. He was holding a tattered piece of paper, it was rather faded, but the designs on it were clear.

It was a bounty poster. The wanted individual's picture pasted right in the center of the notice. A boy, looking to be in his early teens, smirking at something the camera couldn't see. Black hair that was ridiculously spiked out, barely reaching his shoulders. Bright green eyes. Dark, tanned skin. The boy in the picture had no goatee or tricorne hat, meaning the picture was taken before they had become part of his features. Even though it was an old picture, there was no mistaking that it was Ducan.

"Silver Swinging Ducan, wanted dead or alive for 50 million beli," the man huffed. "You know how much trouble your brother's crew was? Looting islands, Marine ships, pirate ships. You Dollar Pirates were a pain." He dropped the paper into Ducan's lap, the helmsman watched it flutter down, his chest tight. "But then suddenly, five years ago, they disappeared. No sign of them anywhere, no activity, not even a sighting. Now where could an entire pirate crew hide away like that?" The agent loomed over the pirate, smirking menacingly. "I think you would know, hmm?"

"Piss off," Ducan growled.

The kick to his temple was expected, but it still sent the helmsman back to the floor with a painful thud. He laid there on his side as the man spoke again.

"You're in the custody of the World Government now, boy," the man hissed. "You're on your merry way to Enies Lobby to be sentenced for you crimes, but don't think we're not going to try and get as much information out of you as possible."

Ducan shivered at the name of the dreaded island, a void of fear for any criminal.

"You are going to tell us where the rest of your brother's crew is hiding," the man continued. "Where they are, what they're doing, and how we're going to trap them."

The man's demand barely had time to register in the tense air before Ducan burst out laughing. He rocked on his side, until his hysterics propelled him onto his back. The white haired man jerked back, slightly nonplussed by this reaction. Even Robin turned in her seat to observe.

"You… You want to catch them? You want to know where they are?" Ducan gasped between his fits of giggles. "You think I know where they are. That's rich, really it is." He lifted his head off the floor of the car, looking dead on at the man. "I have no idea where those bastards are. I don't even care to try and find them. And if you're able to find Jonesy, I would be seriously concerned for you."

Ducan relaxed back onto the floor, deep chuckles vibrating from his chest. "The Dollar Pirates disbanded five years ago, idiot. They don't exist anymore, they never will again." Lids closed over green eyes, shutting out the world. He had never said those words out loud to another living being, it finalised things, it was closure.

It was easy to shut out the man's shouted questions and demands, refusing to believe his words. The kicks and punches that followed jarred his body, but he was already empty. If what the man had said was true and he was headed to Enies Lobby, it was finished for him. There was no point anymore.

Everything else that happened on that train was seen through a passive daze. The man leaving him bleeding on the floor, the pirate that came to try and save Robin, Robin's refusal, Franky showing up. When more Government officials showed up and hauled him to his feet, he didn't fight back.

The sun at Enies Lobby bore down on him, but in his mind's eye, Ducan was back on that pathetic patch of sand that was somehow an island. No crew, no captain, no brother. He was all alone.


	9. Chapter 9 : Stuck in Limbo

Chapter 9

Stuck in Limbo

 _"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha!"_

 _The crew looked up from their work with warm smiles as they saw the captain's son chase his younger brother around the ship. Even though Jonesy was ten years older, he was extremely close and protective of the spiky haired toddler. A day didn't go by without the brothers playing around on deck, chasing each other up the riggings or hiding in the cargo bays. Both boys had been told off on several occasions, but it was a unanimous agreement that the children were raised by every member of the crew, not just by the captain and his wife._

 _"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!"_

 _The five year old could hardly breathe under the exertion of both running and laughing at the same time. His short legs worked faster to carry him away from Jonesy._

 _"I… Got ya!" the older boy yelled triumphantly, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and lifting him into the air. "I have the hostage!"_

 _The black haired boy shrieked with laughter, wriggling around in the capturing hold._

 _"No! Fight me!" he shouted before falling into another fit of laughter._

 _Jonesy pulled the child close, giving him a warm embrace. With a giggle the younger brother nuzzled his brother lighter brown hair._

 _"Boys, your mother's calling you!" one of the men called from across the ship._

 _Jonesy smiled and put his little brother back onto the ship's deck. The toddler whined in disapproval, small hands clutching to his elder's clothes. "We'll play again soon," Jonesy consoled the boy. "I promise ya, Ducan. We'll play again soon."_

Xxxx

"Is he alright?" Franky murmured to Robin, jerking his chin over at the desolate looking figure beside them.

The dark haired woman didn't answer the man, but also looked over at the young helmsman. Ever since he had broken into hysteric laughter on the sea train he had been completely silent and oddly compliant. His tricorne was no longer atop his head so his bangs fell into his face, blocking anyone from reading his expression. However, Robin could almost sense it. The hopelessness that surrounded the man like a skin. He looked as bleak as she felt.

CP9 was talking with their leader, Spandam, just behind the doors in front of them. Soon they would be brought into the Tower of Justice's main office.

"Hey, yo! Spiky," Franky tried to catch Ducan's attention.

The younger man raised his head slightly, but still didn't turn his gaze to either of his fellow criminals.

"So you can hear me," the blue haired man grinned.

Before much else could be said the doors opened up and Robin and Franky were being pushed in by the guards. Ducan was grabbed by another guard and kept out in the hall.

"Oi, what about the kid?" Franky barked out at the men closing the doors.

"He is going to be given a different line of questioning than you," a cold voice answered, drawing the dismantler's attention to the CP9 agents in the room. "The World Government needs information about the ancient weapon, information which the two of possess," Kaku continued. "We only need _that_ pirate to tell us how to find the rest of his crew." The long nosed man jerked his head back at the door, referring to Ducan.

Xxxx

"State your occupation," the guard said monotonously, looking down at his paperwork.

Nothing was said and the man looked up in annoyance at the captive. The pirate had been brought in with the two other criminals who were now with Spandam down the hall in the main room. He was now to be questioned, according to the orders the guard had received, but it was turning out to be rather difficult.

"You do understand that we have permission to use any methods to extract information from you," the guard warned.

The pirate looked up to meet the other man's gaze, his eyes blank.

"I shall ask again," the guard growled, "Silver Swinging Ducan, what is your occupation?"

Ducan looked down at his knees.

"I was a helmsman."

Xxxx

 _"You're going to have to start pulling your weight around here," Captain Gold Dollar said with an air of finality. "I can't have you slacking off just because you're my son."_

 _"I already clean the deck," Ducan said proudly._

 _"It's swab the deck, Ducan. How can ya call yourself a pirate if ya can't talk like one?"_

 _Ducan stuck his tongue out at Jonesy._

 _"You need a role on this crew Ducan," their father said, putting an end to the short lived bickering. "You're nearly ten now, you have to begin mastering a skill."_

 _"The only thing he's good at is gettin' tangled up in the ropes," Jonesy snickered._

 _"I can still punch better than you!" Ducan shouted, Gold Dollar holding him back with a firm hand._

 _"Ya kiddin'?"Jonesy laughed. "Ya still a kid, ya arms are weak."_

 _"They're not, I'll prove it!" Ducan shrieked and stormed off away from his brother and father._

 _The two older men found the child later that day talking with Gorco, their helmsman. He was a giant of a man with thick arms and legs and a thundering face, but his expression was gentle as he spoke with the boy. The chatting party unaware of their observers._

 _"You want to be strong like me – go?" he asked gently. "But your pops and your bro are much stronger – go."_

 _"What are you talking about? You're strong!" Ducan said with assurance. "Whenever there a big storm it's you that keeps us on course and up right. You hold onto the helm and don't let go no matter what. If you didn't steer we couldn't go anywhere. You're strong!"_

 _Gorco gave a full bellied laugh and ruffled the young pirate's hair, making it even more unruly._

 _"So you want to be a helmsman – go?"_

 _"Yeah!" Ducan stood tall and proud, even if his height barely reached Gorco's knee. "I wanna be the best helmsman, the strongest helmsman. I wanna steer my family on towards adventure."_

Xxxx

"Sir, there's been a new order!" another guard burst into the small office.

"What is it? I haven't finished questioning the criminal."

"Orders are to take all the criminals to the Gates of Justice."

"It's too early for that!"

Ducan titled his head as the two men yelled back and forth at each other. When would this all end? Couldn't they just send him to Impel Down to die already? He didn't want to be given any more time alone with himself. It hurt too much to be reminded.

Hands grabbed under his arms and jerked him from his seat. He followed the force of the motion, letting himself be led back out of the office and into the wide hallway. Even more people were shouting and barking at each other, their voices bouncing off the stone walls. Ducan was pushed down onto his knees and he lost his balance momentarily, knocking shoulders with someone. He turned his head and came face to face with Franky.

"Oi kid, you alright?" he asked Ducan as the guards checked the helmsman's chains.

Ducan merely shifted on his knees to make sure he didn't bump the man again. "Why do you care?"

Franky scowled and from side to side. The young pirate on his left and Nico Robin on his right. Both heads lowered and dejected.

"That's it. Both of you, Nico Robin, kid, lift up your heads." He turned to the woman. "You may not have wanted your crew to come, and you" he turned to Ducan, "may not want to be involved in this in any way. But Straw Hat is here raising hell to rescue Nico Robin and there's only one thing we can do: respond to that rescue."

Ducan looked up at the blue haired idiot with surprise. Straw Hat was here at Enies Lobby?

"Now let us all go see Straw Hat!" Franky said with determination. Then his ass started to expand like a balloon.

"What the hell?!" Ducan yelped watching with complete horror and confusion. _This is going to end badly, isn't it?_ He thought to himself.

"Let's go!" Franky yelled, somehow grabbing both Robin and Ducan with his legs. "Coup de Boo!"

The force of the man's fart propelled the three of them through the walls of the building and even threw them through a window before the fence of the balcony caught them. For a moment, Ducan was in a state of weightlessness and a stab of panic went through him. Franky's and Ducan's chains were broken and the older man hoisted the other two up before they could fall.

"Oops, good thing there was a fence here. You two alright?"

"Idiot!" Ducan yelled angrily, hitting Franky's leg with his broken chain. "Who the hell uses farts to escape?"

Franky ignored the helmsman, batting the chain away, and turned to the dark haired woman. "Go and talk to Straw Hat already. We'll deal with the small fries."

"We?!" Ducan wanted to throttle the man with the chain.

A bullet hit the ground by their feet and Ducan ducked behind the partly ruined wall. They were being attacked and he didn't have any of his weapons with him. Beside him, Franky was shooting bullets from his fist. Was he some kind of modified human?

Robin's voice was screaming behind them, yelling at the Straw Hat captain. But everyone froze when a phrase left her lips.

"I just want to die!"

Xxxx

 _Jonesy paced the hall of the ship over and over again. His boots thumping against the worn wood. Ducan's eyes followed his brother and watched as the young man pulled at his light brown queue._

 _"They're takin' way too long," he mumbled. The older brother stopped and turned to look at the med bay's door. "I'm going in."_

 _"Stop it Jonesy," Ducan grabbed the taller man's arm to stop him from entering. "Doctor would have come and told us if anything happened. Just trust her, okay?"_

 _"It's been hours, Ducan!"_

 _"And we've just been in a battle that lasted just as many hours, Maxy told us to rest!"_

 _"Boys be quiet!" the two brothers flinched at looked over to the open med bay door._

 _"Dina…"_

 _The ship's doctor swept her gaze over both of them. The fidgeting Jonesy, pulling at his hair and watching with wide panicked eyes, and Ducan trying to be the calm responsible one even if his fears were evident on his face. She let out a deep sigh. These poor boys…_

 _"Jonesy, your father wants to speak with you."_

 _The brunette gulped and gave a quick nod, moving past the doctor. Dina stopped Ducan when he tried to follow. "This is between your brother and your father, just wait out here."_

 _"But…"_

 _"Wait."_

 _"But mother's in there too…"_

 _Dina gave the boy a sad look._

 _"Just… Wait," she repeated._

 _So he waited. Alone in the hall for several minutes. Counting the cracks and rings in the wood. Shifting nervously foot to foot. Wondering what his family was talking about just behind the door. Finally, his brother stepped out. Ducan didn't even notice the lowered head and defeated shoulders, he just ran up to him and clutched at his older brother's arms._

 _"What did he say? What did they say?"_

 _"Ducan…"_

 _"They got hit in battle, but he told you he's gonna be okay, right? Mum too? That's what he said, isn't it?"_

 _"Ducan…"_

 _"Father can take anything, he's strong, he'll be alright…"_

 _"Ducan!"_

 _The dark haired boy backed away as if he'd been hit. Jonesy had never used that tone with him before. Sharp and angry, it stung him like a whip._

 _Jonesy raised his head and Ducan saw that the once brown eyes were now tinged red. His nose was running and his shoulders hitched._

 _"Ducan, I'm the captain now."_

 _Green eyes blinked up at Jonesy in confusion before the boy inhaled sharply and sighed with relief. "Oh I see, his wounds were pretty bad. Of course he wouldn't be able to command for a while. It was a good choice putting you in charge."_

 _"No, that's not what I meant," Jonesy forced out between his teeth. "Ducan you have to listen to me…"_

 _"Don't worry, I won't cause you any trouble. I'll be your right hand man until father and mother get better-"_

 _Jonesy lashed his arms out and roughly grabbed the sides of his brother's face._

 _"Ducan listen to me! They're dead!"_

 _More tears fell from Jonesy's eyes, landing softly on Ducan's shirt. The younger boy could almost hear the salty drops hitting the fabric._

 _"He put me in charge. That was his final wish, before he went… along mother. I'm the captain now." The brown haired brother was forcing out each word, his face scrunched to keep his tears at bay._

 _But the younger boy couldn't hold back his tears, or his despaired wails. He clung to Jonesy, tearing at his clothes, cursing and sobbing. The entire ship heard the teen's heart wrenching cries, and the half of the crew that had survived the bloody battle realised with horror what the wails must have meant._

 _It took a week before Ducan was emotionally fit to return to his duties. He had repeatedly apologised to his brother, now his captain, who had had to shoulder so much responsibility alone. Jonesy understood though, and was quick to make Ducan the first mate._

 _"We'll have to find more men," Jonesy said one night. He sat on the ship's railing looking out at the darkened sea. Ducan looked over at his brother as he held their course steady. "We lost… many… in the battle. We need to keep our strength up. Keep the Dollar Pirate Crew going strong."_

 _Ducan grinned._

 _"Aye, aye, Captain."_


	10. Chapter 10 : Reasons Why

Chapter 10

Reasons Why

 _Boisterous laughter, lively talking and stomping feet filled the large galley of the ship as the new members of the Dollar Pirate crew introduced themselves to their new mates. Jonesy watched with a smile as Ducan danced around with the musician band. It was good to see him laugh again. Since he was now the captain, Jonesy didn't have as much time for his little brother as he used to, but their familial connection worked wonders on their relationship as captain and first mate._

 _"Captain?"_

 _Jonesy looked over at the approaching man, he was one of the new members. If memory served him right, he was sure his name was Nathan. "Yes?"_

 _"I know I'm new to this crew and I may not understand it properly but…" the shorter man faltered a bit, fiddling with his side knife._

 _"Speak freely, Nathan. If ya have a question ask it," Jonesy said in a calm tone._

 _Nathan nodded and cleared his throat. "It's about your first mate, sir."_

 _Jonesy stood up straighter and turned towards the other pirate, showing that he had his full attention. "Ducan?"_

 _"Aye, sir. It's just… Me and some of the new guys were wondering… He's pretty young… to be… a first mate."_

 _The captain sighed. He had wondered when this would come up. Maxy, one of the oldest of the crew, had questioned him about his decision to make Ducan his right hand. The elder had warned that if he had done it purely for the reason that the boy was his brother, it may cause rifts among the other crew members. Jonesy didn't back down on his decision though, and he was glad he hadn't; Ducan had proven himself several times._

 _"Not many know this," Jonesy began, looking Nathan in the eye. "But some new bounties have been issued for some amongst this crew."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"I was going to wait until his birthday to tell him," the captain kept on. "I thought it'd be a good gift. I mean, a fifty million beli bounty before the age of fifteen?" A short laugh left the tall captain and he looked back at Nathan._

 _"Yes, Ducan is young. Yes, he is my first mate. And to answer your question: Yes, he has earned it."_

Xxxx

Ducan just stood there, using the crumbling stone wall as support. He listened to what everyone was saying. Robin's pleas against using the Buster Call and the scars and fears she had received from her past, Straw Hat Luffy's declaration of war against the World Government and Robin yelling to the heavens that she wanted to live and sail with her nakama out on the seas. He felt like he should have burst into tears along with the archeologist, but his nerves stopped the flow.

He just couldn't believe it. What he was witnessing was crazy, terrifying, amazing and exciting. It was like he was back with his family, sailing to adventure. The thought made his mind stutter and he slide down the wall until he hit the floor. Who were these pirates? What was he really witnessing?

The air was fueled with the essence of battle. CP9 standing on the balustrade ready to fight and opposite them the Straw Hat Pirates coming to take their friend back. Franky's speech about an ancient weapon and burning the blueprints. So much was happening and all Ducan could do was hold onto his hat and watch.

His hat…

The helmsman's hands flew to his head, only meeting thick hair. He got up on his knees, looking around the rubble all around him. But his hat was nowhere in sight. Ducan's breathing quickened and his chest rose and fell rapidly. He couldn't lose his hat, he couldn't, not after what had happened.

"Jonesy…" he mumbled desperately, eyes rolling around in a panicked search for the tricorne.

xxxx

 _"Our turf has gotten pretty big," Ducan said casually, running his hands over the railing._

 _Jonesy hummed, drinking from his bottle of rum._

 _"We've both gotten really strong."_

 _"Mm-hm."_

 _"I mean, together our bounties are over a hundred million. Not to mention the others on the crew."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Sabaody is pretty much right beside our turf."_

 _"Ducan, where are ya going with this?" the captain finally asked, glancing up from under the brim of his tricorne hat._

 _The first mate rocked on his heels and chewed on his lip. "Lots of pirates sail the Grand Line-"_

 _"It's the age of the pirates, of course there're lots of us," Jonesy interrupted._

 _"Yeah, but… There's more to the Grand Line than this," Ducan gestured out to the starry sea._

 _"Ducan, speak plainly for once," Jonesy said tiredly._

 _"Father and Mother sailed half the Grand Line, you made the crew stronger and I just think… Maybe it's time to see the other half."_

 _The bottle almost slipped from the captain's grip as he turned sharply to look at his brother. "Wait, you're sayin'…"_

 _"Let's go to the New World, Jonesy," Ducan grinned, his eyes hopeful. "I know we can do it! There is definitely more adventures out there, let's go find 'em. I'm bored of sailing back and forth on the same waters. Let's do something Father didn't, let's see the other half."_

 _"Ducan, do ya know what you're sayin'?" Jonsey said exasperatedly. "Half the people who go to the New World never come back."_

 _"Maybe they really like it there then," Ducan joked._

 _"That ain't funny!" Jonesy said firmly. "A dangerous sea should never be underestimated."_

 _"I know that," Ducan defended, "but I also know that we can do it! We're strong, Jonesy! We can do it!"_

 _The two brothers faced off, Jonesy with his nervous glaring and Ducan with his determined hopefulness._

 _"I'll think about it," the captain said finally. "But don't get your hopes up," he snapped when Ducan grinned triumphantly. When he stuck his tongue out as a response, Jonesy grabbed him in a headlock and roughed up his brother's already messy hair._

 _The captain made the announcement three days later._

 _Silver Dollar Jonesy looked over his crew, the reaction was much like he had expected. The mix of shock, excitement, fear, anger; he glanced over at Ducan standing off to the side, he's eyes bright and full of energy. Jonesy clenched his jaw and mentally nodded to himself. This was the right decision. He believed they could do this._

 _"The New World?" one of the crewmates spoke up shakily._

 _"Yes," the captain said simply. "We'll start a heading for Sabaody tomorrow and begin gathering supplies."_

 _Murmurs broke out on the crowded deck, men and women whispering their thoughts and concerns to each other. Jonesy felt a small twinge of irritation at the rather disrespectful behaviour._

 _"Are there those who wish to voice their opinions?" he called out at large._

 _A tentative voice called out from the crowd. "Sir, it's said that the New World has many other strong pirate crews and marines, and also the stories we hear…"_

 _"Do ya think you're not as strong them?" Jonesy questioned, looking over his crew. "All of ya have proven your abilities many times, the fact that you're sailing now proves as such. I would not have made this decision if I didn't believe in every single one of ya."_

 _No more whispers and concerns were voiced after that, although the nervous energy could almost shake the ships sturdy mast._

 _"Be prepared to set sail tomorrow," Jonesy said with finality. "Now go about your business."_

 _The crew dispersed, a couple small knots of people moving off to mumble their thoughts amongst themselves for a bit longer. Sweeping his brown bangs away from his face, Jonesy sighed with relief. He was glad the crew had taken it rather well, at least they weren't shouting and brawling in fear. A head of spiky black weaved its way around and through the crew and soon enough the excited face of Jonesy's younger brother popped up in front of him._

 _"We're going!" he huffed excitedly._

 _"Yeah, I just said that…" Jonesy said. "To the whole crew… Ya weren't listening or ya got seaweed in your ear?"_

 _Ducan swiped a fist playfully, but it didn't even hit. The teen hopped on his feet and fiddled with the butt of the pistol sticking out of his belt._

 _"Oh, get going ya annoying sea pup," Jonesy said with no malice, pushing his brother away in the direction of the helm._

 _The boy laughed and hurried off, leaving Jonesy to sigh to the heavens once more._

 _Xxxx_

Ducan's attention was suddenly diverted when Franky started sobbing right in front of him. "Who the hell asked you guess to come rescue me?!"

Brows creased with confusion Ducan got back to his feet, his broken chains dangling in his grip. Judging by the shouts from across the falls, Franky's family had come along with the Straw Hats. The blue haired man seemed especially moved by this, and even called out to Luffy that he would be an ally in their war. Something weird stirred Ducan's belly, it almost felt like jealousy; as if he were upset over the fact that Franky could depend on his family.

Distracted by his confused emotions, the young man noticed too late that Spandam was sneaking behind Franky and he couldn't yell out fast enough before the masked man gave the modified human a firm push over the wall.

He didn't know if it was the frightened shouts of Franky's friends, or the completely cowardly way Spandam and acted, or the fact that he would feel like dying if Franky was taken away right in front of his family. Whatever the cause was, Ducan rushed away from the security of the wall and jumped after Franky, into the falls.

The Government Officials and probably everyone else must have forgotten that he was even there going by the yells of shock and confusion that followed Ducan when he jumped. As soon as his fingers brushed Franky's shirt he clenched his fist around it and swung his other arm as hard as he could. It was lucky they weren't that far from the broken fence, allowing the end of Ducan's chain to link itself with the twisted metal.

"Spiky?!" Franky yelled, twisting around in the helmsman's grip.

"Stop moving!" Ducan yelled as they swung precariously over the abyss. "I can barely hold on as it is. You're too heavy!"

But it was too late. With a screech, the metal gave away and the two men were sent tumbling down. Ducan clung onto the chain with one hand and Franky's shirt with the other, his eyes screwed shut so he couldn't see his world spinning. This was it, he was going to die.


	11. Chapter 11 : Scars on the Mind

Chapter 11

Scars on the Mind

 _Ducan couldn't breathe. He was being crushed, pulled and pushed in every direction. When he tried to yell, hands smothered his voice before a filthy rag gagged him. His lashing arms were being restrained behind his back and his legs repeatedly hit against the wooden planked floor. Then the muzzle of a pistol grinded against his temple and the boy stilled in self-preservation. A voice hissed in his ear and sent a shiver all along his body._

 _"Don't fight, don't make a sound and do whatever we say, then no one else will get hurt."_

 _The boy wanted to scream in frustration at Nathan's words. But Maxy's sprawled figure on the floor nearby stopped him. A small mantra was playing in his head, begging for the safety of the rest of the crew. He pulled on his restraints for one second longer before his shoulders relaxed and letting his head fall onto the floor with a thump._

 _"There's a smart boy." Nathan then addressed his accomplices. "Remember the rest of the plan?"_

 _Quiet murmurs of agreement and acknowledgment fluttered in the stale air of the barracks. Ducan bit into the bitter fabric of his gag. How many of the crew were in on this? Why were they doing this?_

 _"Good, now go wake up the captain."_

 _"Ya sure this will stop him from takin' us to the New World?"_

 _Ducan jerked at the mention of his brother, small ripples of panic starting to reverberate through him. And why were they talking about the New World, what did that have to do with anything? Hands hoisted him up and started to drag him across the floor before he could even get his feet under him. His boots stomped and skidded against the wood and he hoped it would wake up someone, anyone, who had the power to stop this._

 _Twinkling stars barely gave enough light to see as Ducan was hauled out onto the main deck. He was forced roughly onto his knees and his body wavered to keep himself upright, the pushing hands not exactly being helpful._

 _"What the hell is going on?" Ducan whipped his head in the direction of his brother's tired and irritated voice. The one holding the gun to his temple gives a small grunt in warning._

 _"Captain, you wouldn't believe…"_

 _"How could he…"_

 _"That little brother of yours…"_

 _Nathan's accomplices started clamouring around Jonesy, all speaking at once and causing general confusion._

 _"Everyone quiet and tell me what is going on!" the captain roared over the mayhem._

 _"It's your brother, sir," one of the men spoke up. "Nathan caught him planning something awful."_

 _"Ducan was what?" the older man pushed through the crowd trying to get to the center, a couple people light lanterns and soon Ducan was illuminated in a ring of orange light. Jonesy's eyes widen at the sight of his brother, bound and gagged on his knees with a pistol to his temple._

 _"What do ya think you're doing?" the man barked at Ducan's restrainers. "Get your hands off him!"_

 _"But captain, you don't understand," Nathan spoke up, stepping in between the siblings. "I heard him, in the barracks the other night. He was scheming, sir. He was planning on taking away your command."_

 _Ducan was momentarily petrified at Nathan's words. What were these lies? He would never try and take Jonesy's title away, he had never even wanted to be a captain. He lurched forward on his knees, yelling through his gag. Nathan just spoke over his useless shouts._

 _"I heard him say to an accomplice: 'Jonesy is too weak for the New World, and he underestimates me. I'll show him how strong I am.'"_

 _Ducan tried yelling louder, but his voice was lost in the cloth. It was all lies, lies, LIES!_

 _Jonesy just stood there in the crowd. Eyes wide and confused, his fists clenched._

 _"We heard him too, captain," another spoke from the crowd._

 _"And he always jokes about you behind your back," said another. "We thought they were harmless insults, until Nathan told us what he'd heard."_

 _"I can't believe this," Jonesy finally said. His hushed voice silencing the group. "Ducan, please tell me this isn't true."_

 _Brown eyes met green and Ducan kept yelling and screaming. He shook his head violently, tears falling down his cheeks. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. Please believe. It isn't true._

 _"You can't trust what he says, captain," Nathan said, acting desperate. "Don't you trust the words of more than half your men? We all heard him! He must have been planning this for a while."_

 _"He's my brother…" Jonesy started to say._

 _"That means nothing if he's planning to get rid of you," a voice shouted from the crowd, others jeering in agreement._

 _"Let's get rid of him captain," Nathan offered. "Let's get rid of this mutineer."_

 _"Yeah, execute the mutineer!"_

 _"We ain't gonna sail with such trash!"_

 _Ducan's muffled sobs were lost in the shouts of agreement. His eyes remained fixed on Jonesy, willing his brother to trust him, to not believe in the lies of these men. He wasn't the one who was committing mutiny, it was them._

 _"You're askin' me to kill my brother…" Jonesy sighed, pulling his long hair with a clenched fist._

 _"You would let one who betrayed your trust stay aboard this ship?" Nathan pushed, his voice laced with disdain._

 _"Hold your tongue!" the captain barked._

 _"Don't you trust us, captain?" someone voiced worriedly._

 _"Of course I do, you're my crew…"_

 _Ducan's helpless hiccups and sniffles were soon amplified as the entire crowd quieted down, waiting in suspense for their captain's next words._

 _"I will not kill him." Disgruntled complaints started to pop up, until Jonesy shouted for silence. "Maroon him, make him walk the plank."_

 _Ducan was certain his throat split as he screamed. He cursed, he wailed, he pulled and struggled against the ones holding him. This couldn't be happening! Why did his brother listen to them? Why didn't he speak to him? Didn't he trust Ducan to tell him the truth? He knew the truth, he knew everything Nathan had said was a lie._

 _The ship cut through the dark waters in search on an island or sand bar. For hours they sailed, dawn was starting to peak over the horizon; and the entire time Jonesy refused to approach Ducan. The boy's face felt stiff from his tears, his mouth was dry and swore. He didn't even hear the order to weigh anchor._

 _The men holding him redid his restraints, tying them in front of him. They added another length of rope to his wrists, attaching a pistol at the end of it. More tears leaked from Ducan's eyes at the sight of the silver plated weapon. When a sailor was marooned they were given a pistol with one shot, how it was used was up to the poor soul abandoned by their crew._

 _Fighting back against the pulling hands was difficult after being on his knees for so long. He tried digging his heels into the deck, but his soles just skidded on the wood. He was pushed up to the railing and Ducan saw the island in the pre-dawn light. It was barely the size of the ship, sandy with only a handful of trees. He doubted it would even register on a log pose._

 _Beside him, the plank was brought out. Jutting out over the sea. He would be expected to swim to island after being forced overboard, though with his bound hands it was more likely that he would drift on the waves until he would eventually wash ashore._

 _"Ducan."_

 _The young pirate jerked his head around at the sound of his brother's voice. Finally, he would be able to convince him of the truth. But when his eyes landed on the captain, his face was hidden beneath the shadow of his tricorne. When he spoke again, his words seemed forced and troubled. "I made ya my first mate because I knew ya were strong. I made ya my first mate because I trusted ya."_

 _Ducan nodded his head. 'Trust me now, let me speak!' his mind screamed._

 _"I knew when ya got your bounty that ya were stronger than I could have hoped for. And I respected that strength." Jonesy lifted his head, his eyes blazing in the dim light. "Why don't ya respect my strength? Do ya really see me as weak? Ya don't think I can take on the New World?"_

 _Ducan shook his head, trying to communicate that he didn't believe that. He knew Jonesy could take on anything. But the older man must have misunderstood the gesture and his fist clenched in anger._

 _"So ya do think the New World is too much for me?"_

 _Frustrated and frightened yells were muted by the gag and Ducan shook his head even more vigorously._

 _"Walk the plank." The order was cold and sharp. Much like the tone used when Jonesy told him their father had passed._

 _The other crew members pushed at his shoulders, making him stumble and trip as he was forced onto the wooden path hanging over the sea. He was being crowded and jostled and he had no other choice but to back up further. Precariously balancing on the plank that was barely a foot wide. Jonesy made his way to the front of the jeering group. He waved a hand for silence, and the crowd quietened._

 _"I'll show ya, little brother. Ya say I underestimate ya? Ya underestimate me. We'll sail to the New World, and all ya'll be able to do is watch as we conquer the sea."_

 _The atmosphere of the crew standing behind the captain sifted. The faces that Ducan could see looked confused and nervous. Some threw glances at Nathan, who was standing closest to Jonesy. Nathan looked just as confused as his accomplices. He drew a bit closer to the captain._

 _"Pardon me, sir. But what're you saying?"_

 _Jonesy didn't turn around, he continued to stare down at his brother cruelly. "As soon as Ducan is off this ship, we'll continue our course."_

 _"But sir, Ducan was the one who convinced you to take that course, wasn't he?" Nathan questioned, his face twitching nervously._

 _"It was my choice in the end."_

 _Ducan couldn't even give a shout of warning as Nathan drew his pistol._

 _The sound of the shot going off made Ducan's ears ring painfully. But his eyes never left Jonesy. For a moment his brother was still, his eyes wide with surprise. Then his body tilted forward and he toppled over the railing into the sea. Ducan was moving before he was even aware of it. He jumped after his brother, not listening to Nathan's angry shouts. He didn't care what those traitors wanted to say, all of his mind was focused on reaching Jonesy._

 _He drew in as much air as possible through his nose before he hit the water. He couldn't use his hands, his legs kicking as fast as they could to propel him deeper into the dark sea. The salt burned his eyes, but he refused to close them. Where was Jonesy? He had to find him._

 _Ducan felt something hit his shoulder and he blindly reached out with his joined wrists. His hands clenched into the material of a coat. It had to be Jonesy! He redirected his kicks and pulled his load along with him towards the surface. His legs were seizing and his hands ached. Everything felt heavy and weighed them down. He was running out of air._

 _Breaking the surface of the water with a greedy gasp, Ducan used the last of his arm strength to pull up Jonesy. His brother seemed to be unconscious, his head lolling to the side and his eyes closed. Treading water to support them both, Ducan looked out at the horizon. They had drifted further than he had thought while they'd been under water. The island was closer than before, and Ducan did not like the idea of returning to the ship._

 _He hooked the circle of his arms around Jonesy's shoulders and rolled partly onto his back. He made sure both his and Jonesy's heads were out of the water before he started kicking again, pushing them in the direction of the island. He kept mumbling through his gag, small words to his brother, begging him to be alright._

 _As soon as he felt something solid beneath his feet, Ducan scrambled to right themselves. He fell and stumbled several times as he struggled to walk to shore and drag his brother at the same time. When he left the water, he felt ten times heavier and was barely able to pull Jonesy onto the dry sand with him. He collapsed onto the fine ground, gasping and coughing, finally pulling the hateful gag from his mouth and gulping down cold air._

 _He laid there until a fraction of his strength returned, allowing him to crawl on his elbows and knees to Jonesy's side. The man was on his side, facing away from Ducan, and a small whine left the boy's lips when he saw the dark bloody stain spreading across his back._

 _"Jonesy, are you with me?" he called out hoarsely. There was no answer. Ducan pushed his brother onto his stomach, made sure his nose and mouth weren't obstructed and started applying pressure to the wound._

 _"Please, wake up."_

 _He didn't have anything. Just the rope binding his wrist, the damn pistol and the clothes on his back. He tried ripping the material, but he couldn't do it properly with his hands tied. The cloth from the gag was too small to bind Jonesy's wound. He didn't know what to do._

 _"Jonesy, you're going to be alright," he muttered helplessly._

 _What used to be their ship was only a speck on the horizon now. Those cowardly bastards leaving them to suffer on this patch of sand in the Grand Line._

 _"Jonesy, I'm sorry. I don't know why this happened."_

 _The sun was rising with earnest now. Ducan wished it wouldn't, it only made the red in Jonesy's jacket and the red on his hands easier to see._

 _"Jonesy? Please answer me."_

 _He'd thought he'd shed all his tears whilst on the ship, watching his life fall apart. Watching as his brother's trust in him was ripped limb from limb._

 _"Jonesy?"_

 _Ducan rolled his big brother over, his face was pale, his muscles relaxed. He smacked his face lightly to wake him up._

 _"Idiot, you can't sleep now. Wake up!"_

 _The brown hair was sprawled across the yellow sand. It looked like dry seaweed. He lifted his hands to Jonesy's face and shook gently._

 _"Jonesy, that's enough!"_

 _His skin was cold from the water._

 _"JONESY!"_


	12. Chapter 12 : I Can't Run

Chapter 12

I Can't Run

He couldn't believe he'd been hit by a train.

The worst part was that it he wasn't speaking metaphorically. He had been hit by a train and sent crashing into the wall of the Tower of Justice and was now lying under a pile of rock, somehow alive. He could hear Franky's worried shouts and then the clamouring voices of the Straw Hat Pirates, goodness they had a lot energy.

Ducan shifted under the ruble and was able to get his hands underneath his chest. With one hefty push he was able to break out from under the stone. Pushing away more pieces of the building he got to his feet, cringing when his leg gave a twinge of pain. With all the action and adrenaline he had almost forgotten he had a healing fracture.

"Oh, Ducan! You're here too?" Ducan looked over and saw Luffy and his crew standing at the ready. "That's great, we need everyone in order to get Robin back. I'm going after that pigeon guy."

Ducan blinked at the boy. "I don't have my weapons…" he finally said, rather weakly.

"This building is full of Governement agents and Marines, you'll find something," Sanji dismissed. "So if there's seven of us and five CP9… then we just have to get all the keys and save Robin."

"What are you talking about?" Ducan breathed in irritation. Had he missed something?

Before anything else was explained the Straw Hats and Franky all cheered and started running off. "Win even if you die!"

Ducan was past annoyed and well on his way to frustrated, but right now he was in enemy territory with no means to defend himself. He had to find something besides a broken chain. The dark haired man lightly jogged in the direction some of the Straw Hats and gone, but he wasn't exactly following them. He just needed to find a supply room, even a place where the agents slept would be helpful, anywhere he could find a weapon.

He didn't have to run too far to meet up with two very angry looking agents.

"Pirate! Get him!" they yelled, drawing out their pistols.

Ducan grinned. That was exactly what he needed. When they opened fire he propelled himself to the ground in a graceful dive and whipped out the chain. It hit both men right in their shins making them stumble. This gave the pirate time to get close enough to punch one of the agents right in the temple. Grapping the now unconscious man's pistol by the barrel he didn't hesitate to swing it around and club the other man's shoulder. The pain made the agent drop his weapon and Ducan could tackle him to the floor without worry. The two struggled with each other for a bit, throwing punches and dolling out nasty bruises, but Ducan had fifteen years of front line fighting behind him. Experience which held him out until the end, resulting in another unconscious agents and two pistols now in his possession.

"Right," he panted, shoving his newly gained weapons into his holsters and picking up the chain to tie in around his belt for later. Now he just needed to find a way out of here.

He continued jogging down the hallways, looking for any indications of an exit or even the other pirates. They were his best bet after all, he couldn't exactly find an escape route with the marines. At one point the tried picking up his pace, knowing time wasn't in his favour, but his leg just wouldn't allow it.

"Damn it!" Ducan cursed at the empty hallway.

He cursed again when he rounded a corner and was bulldozed by a certain red head.

"Navigator?" he blurted out.

"Ducan, quick come with me!" Nami said hurriedly, grabbing his arm and running back the way he had come.

"Wait, what… Hang on!" he blabbed and clambered, trying to keep up. His leg protesting at the pace the whole time.

The Straw Hat's navigator ducked into a small alcove and looked up at Ducan with a serious glare. "Look, there's a CP9 agent on my tail and I'm no match for him, I got the key already, let's just-"

"IIIIII haaaaave foouund youuuu!" a strange voice called from down the hallway.

"Crap, we need to run!" she grabbed Ducan's arm again, but this time he shook her off, much to her annoyance. "Look, I know we're not on the best of terms, but we have to work together it we want to get out of this."

"Go on ahead."

Nami halted in confusion. "What?"

"You said you had what you needed, right? So go on ahead and do what you need to do." Ducan went on. "I can't run. I have no choice but to fight."

"But…"

"Run!"

The navigator said no more. She gave him one last look before running off down the hall. Ducan took a deep breath and drew out the pistol from his leg holster. Time for battle.

He stepped out of the alcove and faced his enemy.

"Soooo, yoooouuuuu aaarrre myyyy adveeersaryyyy?"

Ducan raised a brow at the man's dictation and rippling hair, but said nothing.

"Then let us hope for a quick and peaceful death," the man said solemnly. Then he attacked. Or at least his hair attacked.

The thick pink strands rushing at him with deadly intent. Ducan aimed his pistol and shot, but it didn't seem to do anything, leaving him to dodge to the side in order to avoid the attack. So he couldn't hurt the hair, he would have to hurt the man. He took aim again, but the man wasn't there.

"You have to be quicker thaaaan that," came the man's voice from behind him.

The hair grabbed him before he could turn. It held his forearm tight, squeezing him like a snake. Ducan shot blindly this time, mostly out of reflex, but luckily it skimmed past the man's head making the him falter and his hair loosened just enough for Ducan to wriggled free and put some distance between them again.

"Yoou have a warrior's soul," the man said, spinning his staff. "But that will not be enough against my Rokushiki."

 _Is that how he moved so fast?_ Ducan thought to himself. Usually, if an enemy had speed to their advantage… He hurriedly switched his drawn pistol to his left hand.

"Now diiiieeee!"

He aimed the pistol in his left hand at the CP9 agent in front of him, knowing he would avoid the bullets trajectory. He had used the super human technique already.

"Tell my mother I love her dearly," the man said, behind him once more. That was what he had expected.

Not looking when shooting is always a gamble, it doesn't guarantee a solid hit. But his enemy was already a large target. The sound of the shot didn't travel far in the small corridor, but muffled gasp of the wild haired man did reach Ducan's ears.

"I learned long ago to watch my back," he grinned. The helmsman turned to face his opponent, his right hand still on the pistol secured in his shoulder holster. By the looks of it, the bullet had only grazed the man's suit. Damn!

"Quite, quite, quite impressive," the man said in his long and noisy voice. "Who would have thought you would shoot through your jacket. Even I was unaware that you had a weapon there." The man twirled his staff again, hitting it against the stone floor. "But I can already tell, you have not the confidence to wield such weapons."

Ducan sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. "Yeah, you're right. These pistols are just for insurance." He unhooked the chain from his belt, it was time to get serious. Keeping an eye on the enemy he undid the chain and tangled his two pistols at either end of the chain. It wasn't what he was used to, not to mention it was at least a meter shorter than usual, but he had lost his proper chain along with his bag. This would have to do.

"Aaaaaah, yoooouuu use the surujin*?" the man asked, lifting his staff and getting ready to attack.

"Call it whatever you want," Ducan growled. "It's time to fight."

He leveled the chain in his hands and started a forward swing with right end of his weapon. His enemy had a staff, if he could just get a hold of it… It was of course difficult to hit the enemy when they had several arms of hair blocking the way. Ducan just needed to find an opening and he could disarm his opponent and only have to worry about the Rokushiki.

He released the swinging chain and it hurtled towards the staff, but it was flicked away by the hair. He backed away from the extending arms and restarted his swing, this time adding a reverse swing on the left end. He released the right end once more and it was blocked like the last time, but he was quick to catch it and release the left end in quick succession. It missed the mark however, the butt of the pistol knocking against the man's knee instead of hitting the desired target, the groin. The man did falter, but the blow obviously didn't hurt.

"Tch!" Ducan began swinging again. He would land a proper hit, he just needed the right moment.

There was a scrapping noise and the left end of Ducan's surujin jerked in his hand. The swing of the chain was too wide and had hit the wall. _I don't have enough space._ He realised, and started backing away from the man with earnest. He needed to find an open area for his swinging weapon, and with more space he would be able to keep away from the hair with more ease.

He kept up his previous attacks, swinging the chain and trying to hook it around the staff. Over and over again the hair deflected his moves. The man's hair was just too long. An idea light up in Ducan's mind just as he backed into on open room. There was a bit of dust and ruble hanging in the hair, perhaps someone else was fighting here.

"Hope this works," he mumbled to himself and tossed one end of his surujin directly at one of the arms. The sudden change in tactics must have caught the man off guard because the end of the chain wrapped around the arm and held tight. Ducan held fast to his end of the chain and darted around the man, whipping the chain up and down so that it twisted with the other arms.

"Whaaaat are you doooing?" the man yelled, attempting to follow Ducan with his sight.

"Just tying your hair back," Ducan smirked and pulled hard on the chain. It tightened and tangled in the man's hair until his movements were considerably restricted. As long as Ducan kept a firm hold on the chain, the arms wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Curse you!" the man yelled, twisting this way and that, Ducan following his movements. "But this will not be enough to stop meeeee." He raised his staff high above his head, aiming at the helmsman.

Ducan froze. He had messed up. He wouldn't be able to dodge without giving up on restraining the hair. This was why he should have focused on the staff.

"This is the eeeend!"

"Kokutei Roseo!"

A large form of a reindeer jumped out from the dust and hit the enemy with a solid punch of a hoof. Ducan's arm jerked as the man was lifted off his feet and sent flying and his weapon slipped out of his hand.

"Ducan! Are you alright? Nami said you stayed behind to fight this guy." Ducan looked over at the one who attacked the wild haired man, his eyes meeting the chocolate brown of the Straw Hat Doctor.

"Doctor Chopper? I… I'm fine!" he answered.

"Thank goodness!" the doctor sighed with relief. The helmsman looked over the doctor's form, it wasn't one he recognized from a Zoan type devil fruit or from the three forms he had seen the doctor take. A humanoid form, but with reindeer antlers and hooves, and powerfully muscled arms.

"Quick, you have to help me get Sanji to a safe place," the doctor said running off towards a staircase.

"The cook? What happened?" Ducan asked, following at a slower pace.

"He couldn't fight against the CP9 woman and got hit by her powers," Chopper explained.

Ducan looked over the blond Straw Hat with a bit of worry. He did look worse for wear, what kind of powers made his body smooth and limp like that?

"Yoyoi!" came an exclamation from behind them. They spun around and Chopper was barely able to deflect the man's attack.

Crap, the doctor's last hit hadn't taken him out. Ducan searched the man's body and all around the room, but he didn't see his chain anywhere. Great, now he was defenceless again.

"Ducan, protect Sanji!" Chopper yelled as he continued to fight the CP9 agent.

"What‽" Wasn't the doctor supposed to look after his patient?

But Ducan did see some logic in it, Chopper had probably noticed he'd lost his weapon.

He grabbed the cook, although it was hard to get a grip on the slippery body and dragged him closer to the wall of the staircase. He leaned the cook against the stone and tried to get a better look at him, his head was lowered and he wasn't moving. Ducan felt a small shiver, but brushed it aside.

"Hey, you still conscious?"

"Yeah," the cook spoke quietly.

The sounds of Chopper's fight echoed around the large room. Ducan looked over just as the two crashed through the wall into another room.

"I need to look for my weapon, yell if you need help," Ducan instructed, getting back to his feet.

"Why are you on our side?"

The question caught the helmsman off guard and he got back to Sanji's level. "What do you mean?"

"When you met us, you wanted nothing to do with us. Now you're fighting alongside us?" The cook raised his head slightly to look Ducan in the eye.

The older man pondered the cook's words, and understood why his 'cooperation' was being asked about.

"I'm a pirate first and foremost," he answered. "And it's best to side with pirates in enemy territory. But this is just how the circumstances played out," he added, standing up again.

"Nami-san said you stood and fought so that she could run. You have my thanks for that." Ducan almost flinched at those words, the way they were said it was almost… friendly.

"Whatever," Ducan brushed it aside. "I need to find my chain, just… stay there."

The sounds of battle in the next room grew more intense by the second. Ducan searched where he had last fought, he walked around the edges of the room scanning the ruined floor. Finally he saw his chain and pistols in the far corner and rushed over to it. He had his weapon, and now he had a choice.

Should he stay and guard the cook, like the doctor had asked him too? Or would he go back to his original plan of finding on exit on his own? His hands gripped his chain as he stood there mixed with indecision.

A loud bellowing roar shook the walls of the tower and made Ducan's skin prickle. _What_ was that? The deep bellow was repeated and Ducan turned towards the kitchen door. That was where the kid doctor was fighting! The helmsman hurried to the ruined doorway, screeching to a stop when he saw the ruin before him.

The kitchen was torn apart, all the appliances rendered to useless scrap, the walls torn down, flames everywhere. The unconscious, bloody body of the man he fought before was embedded in the floor, and towering over the whole scene was a monster.

A great hairy beast that was bellowing and flailing its arms, causing more mayhem. Its fingers easily ripped through the stone. How strong were they? It had long horns sprouting out of its head from under its hat. That hat… he had seen it before.

"Doctor Chopper?"

How could the reindeer end up like this? What kind of power had the Devil Fruit given him? Chopper waved his arms again and Ducan barely dodged aside. Couldn't the doctor see him?

"Chopper, what are you doing? Calm down!"

His voice seemed to catch the reindeer's attention. But that turned out to be a bad idea as the doctor took another swing at him.

"Chopper, stop!" he yelled, raising his pistol. But what could a bullet do against such a big beast?

But the hoof like fingers kept reaching for him and swept his legs out from underneath him, making his injury throb. Ducan hit the floor hard, jarring his shoulders and losing his breath. He opened his eyes and saw the monster's hand coming from above and he rolled away. He didn't get caught under the giant hand, but he had rolled right into the fire.

It hurt. It hurt atrociously. He screamed and hit at himself trying to put it out. He felt the blisters forming. He continued rolling on the floor, smothering the flaming tendrils. When the burning subsided he sat up, still hitting and waving at the phantom heat on his skin. Chopper wasn't in the kitchen anymore, he could hear the bellows on the outside balcony. Struggling to his feet, Ducan hobbled out of the kitchen and made his way back to Sanji. He pretty much collapsed against the wall beside the cook, flinching at the pain from all over.

"Has your doctor ever transformed into a giant monster that attacks everything?" he asked weakly.

"What? Chopper? No way," the cook huffed. He looked over Ducan's wounds. "What happened to you?"

"I went to help and I got burnt."

*A suruji is usually a 2-3 meter long rope with rocks or weights at both ends, but it can be made out of chain. It is one of the traditional Okinawan Kobudo weapons.


	13. Chapter 13 : To the Sea

Chapter 13

To the Sea

The two of them looked like a sorry duo. Sanji in a strange bubble state and unable to move himself and beside him, Ducan covered in severe burns and a leg that could hardly hold his own weight. Sounds of battle could be heard all around, from outside, from the higher floors. They couldn't do anything in their weakened states. Nothing was said between them, distrust and suspicion still weighing heavily on both their minds.

Both men shouted in surprise however when a shadow fell over them and a copious amount of rubble fell from the upper floors, crashing onto the stone practically right in front of them. On reflex, Ducan pressed himself further against the wall, but that didn't stop a small wave of water to wash over him. Coughing and hissing as his wounds were agitated by the soapy liquid, Ducan looked through his soaked bangs and saw the water source. What had fallen from above was a bath tub. What on earth was going on with everyone's fights?

"Finally," a frustrated voice growled from beside him. Ducan looked over and started when he saw that Sanji now looked perfectly fine. His body was back to normal, he was on his feet and he seemed rather pissed off.

"I can't believe I had to go through that, so humiliating!" he growled, more to himself than the helmsman still seated on the floor next to him. "Now to save Nami-swaaan!" the cook perked up and then ran up the stairs.

Ducan heaved as big a sigh as he could without jarring his burns and bruises. It looked like the Straw Hat's cook would be fine and he didn't need to hang out here any longer. Only, he didn't think he could move at the moment. His leg fracture had been agitated so much in the past few days, and the treatment it had received recently had probably worsened it. Ducan was extremely lucky his bone wasn't completely broken yet. But he had to find a way out of this tower, and find some way off the island.

As he tried to think out his next move, he twisted and played with the chain and pistols in his hands. He had always liked his weapon of choice. It was flexible, he could have pistols on the ends or switched them for knives, hooks, hammers. It helped with taking down enemies that refused to come too close, it gave him reach. The CP9 agent he had fought said it was a surujin. Jonesy had said….

His fingers clenched around the hard metal. He had lost the hat, he had lost his original pistols, and he had lost his bag and supplies. What else did he have to lose?

There was a crash from above and more stone fell like light rain down on him. Ducan looked up to see if anything else would fall on him and a blurred shadow flew across his sights. The helmsman blinked and tried to refocus, now he saw two shadows. But one had a glint of gold.

It was Sanji! He was fighting another CP9 agent, a Zoan type Devil Fruit user by the looks of it. Ducan watched as they attacked each other, both ferocious beasts. Even from the good distance he was at Ducan felt the danger and heat of the battle. But what mesmerized him the most was the cook. His kicks and spins, it was like a deadly dance. The notion of looking away was completely extinct in Ducan's mind, he had to watch this, he had almost no choice in the matter.

The helmsman was only partially aware of the beginnings of respect for the cook's strength and fighting style that were bubbling up in his head. It was slightly grudgingly at first, but Ducan couldn't disagree with the notion, especially when the cook's leg burst into flames and took down his opponent with one last mighty kick. The fallen enemy crashed to the floor only a couple feet from where Ducan sat, but that didn't register to him, his eyes were still on Sanji.

"Oh, you still here?" the cook asked in surprise as he puffed on his cigarette.

Ducan said nothing.

"Nami-san and the others must have gone to where Robin-chan is," Sanji mumbled to himself as he was looking at a nearby wall. Ducan followed his gaze and saw that there was paint smeared across the stone saying: "Gates of Justice Shortcut". A line of arrows leading off down the halls. When had that gotten there?

"Hey," the cook caught Ducan's attention. "I need deliver the key, you go catch up to Nami-swan and protect her until I get there."

"Why should I?" Ducan asked out of reflex, a vein on his forehead twitching with annoyance.

"You want to get out of here as much as we do, and my friends marked the shortest way out," Sanji said in way of explanation, already moving to go back upstairs. "Like you said, it's how the circumstances played out."

"And you expect me to follow some mysterious painted arrows when I don't even know who put them there?" Ducan yelled at cook's back.

"It was probably Kokoro-san, she was the one who brought everyone on the runaway train," Sanji yelled back over his shoulder and kept running.

"The one that hit us?" But Ducan wasn't expecting an answer for that.

Instead he sat for a while longer, letting his frustration die down before he finally came to the same conclusion as the cook. The circumstances he was in could not be changed, not matter how suspicious they were or how many things could possibly go wrong. Wobbling to his feet, he readied his weapon and followed the arrows.

Xxxx

Tremors shook the floor and walls of the underwater passage. Ducan had to pause leaning against a wall so that he wouldn't fall. What was causing those giant quakes? It was like someone was firing cannons from all around. The shaking died down in intensity and the helmsman kept on, he couldn't manage a full out sprint or even a well-paced run, his uneven jog wasn't getting him anywhere notably fast.

Now there was a faint roaring in his ears, Ducan hoped he wasn't going to pass out from the pain of his injuries. He would start worrying if the roar turned into a ringing. Clicking sounds of running footsteps reached his muffled hearing, and judging by the arguing voices it was Sanji and some other Straw Hats.

"Ducan? I thought you'd be way ahead by now," Sanji called out, running up next to him.

The brown haired man took in the sprawled figure supported by the cook and swordsman by a sheet, he hadn't met this pirate before. Although, if he looked closer, that nose was way too familiar.

"Oh, you haven't met me, I'm Sogeking," Usopp's voice wheezed out from behind the mask, making Ducan roll his eyes.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Ducan turned back to Sanji.

"Not fast enough! You're supposed to be protecting Nami-swan!" the blond huffed.

"I'm supposed to be following the path to the way out!" Ducan barked back.

"Hey do you guys hear…" the disguised Usopp interjected fearfully.

"Shut up, long nose," Ducan growled, the roaring in his ears getting louder.

"Wait, what's that?" Zoro said, pointing down the passage.

Sanji and Ducan turned to see what the swordsman was looking at. Gasps of terror left both of them at the same time. A giant wall of water was rushing at them, Nami and a couple other people Ducan didn't know running for their lives.

"Crap, let's get out of here!" Zoro yelled. But the wave was already on them.

He didn't have time to save his breath, salt water filled his mouth and made him choke. There was no air in his lungs to cough it up. The current was making him tumble over, he didn't know where to swim. His chest, throat and eyes burned as much as his skin. Ducan reached out to grab his brother….

There was a pull and his body jerked. Other bodies pressed close to him and he gripped tight. His head was dizzy, he was going to pass out; he opened his eyes so try and steady himself. He saw fins and flowing hair.

Then he was spitting up water onto the deck of a ship. His nose burnt like hell and it was still hard to breathe. Laying on his stomach he pressed his cheek to the wet wood, eyes opening blurrily and finding Sanji and Usopp talking to a lady with fish scale feet. A mermaid? He had seen a couple fishmen before, but never a mermaid. Well, you never know on the Grand Line.

Nico Robin was being hugged and cuddled by Nami and Chopper, Zoro was getting off the ship. Ducan wanted to get up and see his surroundings, but he didn't think his body could take it at the moment.

"Wait… Ducan, is that you?" Nami's sandaled feet came into view and she dropped onto her knees next to him. He saw her raise a hand to roll him over.

"Don't touch me!" he blurted in a slight panic. Nami's hand flinched and he could guess what her expression was. "I'm burnt, it hurts," he explained quickly.

"Oh," the navigator said, her hand clenched by her knee. "Um… Thanks."

"For what?"

"You stopped that hair guy for me, you didn't have to, but you did."

Ducan shifted a shoulder in what was supposed to be a shrug.

"Will you still be able to fight if the time comes?" Nami asked after a brief pause.

"Just give me a minute," he sighed out.

"Right." Then she left him. Going about checking the ship, getting it ready for a quick escape.

Ducan didn't know how much time had passed when he was finally able to push himself up on his hands and knees, but Franky's angry shouts could be heard from the bridge. "What's wrong?" he asked out to anyone that was listening.

"The Franky Family was tryin' ta escape the island, we just heard a report that the marines attacked a group of criminals at the entrance gate. There are no survivors." Old Lady Kokoro said solemnly.

"Franky's family is… dead?" Ducan said weakly, getting his feet out from underneath him.

"We can't be sure," the elder woman said, looking at the blazing island.

Ducan punched the deck and propelled himself to his feet. "Dammit!" He marched off the ship and climbed up the steps to stand on the bridge with the Straw Hat men and Franky. As he walked, he undid his surujin from his belt and started to swing it menacingly.

"What's got you so worked up?" the cook asked, his swirly brow raised in curiosity.

"I can't really explain it," Ducan growled, the flames of Enies Lobby reflecting in his eyes. "I never wanted to… They can't…." frustration was choking his voice, his swings became faster. "I just don't want to see a family being torn by every limb."

Sanji's brow lifted a bit higher, but he said nothing. The other three also remained silent, although Ducan knew they had also heard his declaration.

As the battleships cut through the water and began to surround the bridge, a restlessness started to bud in Ducan's chest. He could feel it coming; this wasn't going to be a fight, one opponent verses another. They were on the brink of a battle, and he couldn't be more excited.

The Straw Hats shouted and cheered to Luffy, who was fighting on the other side of the ruined bridge. He would defeat the superhuman of CP9, and they would keep the Marines at bay. Of course the task would not be easy, they were up against Marine Headquarter captains and commanders. They were outmatched in numbers, 200 against 7.

But when Ducan was successful in yanking a sword from an enemy's hand with his surujin, the restlessness that had made him itch beforehand dissipated and he knew he was ready to fight. A weapon like his was made for battle, enemies couldn't come within reach without the risk of losing their own weapons or getting hit by the heavy pistols on the end.

How long had it been since he had had a good fight? He had been raised on the treacherous sea of the Grand Line, every day held something extraordinary. Swords, pistols, cannon blasts, these had all been natural for him. He had had the life of a pirate.

"C'mon!" he yelled, circling around and spinning the chain. "Give me a battle!"

Ducan's demand was met. He fought, he hit, he grabbed, and he spun. His knew his body was hurting, but the thought was buried beneath the rushing all around him. The blasts and shouts, the ring of blades and the explosions.

Then one sound drowned out all the rest. A shout, exhausted and hoarse, but still discernible.

"We're going back together…!"

It was Luffy's voice.

He had won.

But that wasn't going to win the whole battle. The bombardment from the warships continued. Their escape ship was blown to pieces, the bridge was falling apart, Luffy was trapped in the other prop. The marines were closing in. All around him people were shouting, their voices somehow echoing in the smoky air.

"Luffy, stand up!"

"Get up!"

"You're the captain aren't you!?" Ducan yelled at the distant figure of the Straw Hat leader. "Stand up and join your crew!"

Voices were pressing against his eardrums. He felt like he was going deaf. The angry shouts of the marines were muffled and faded. A tiny voice was trying to be heard.

"JUMP INTO THE SEA!"

Ducan whirled around as Usopp yelled and screamed. Jump into the ocean?

"She came for us! To the ocean!"

"Ocean!"

"To the ocean!"

So Ducan jumped from the crumbling bridge, and fell towards the sea. The Going Merry waiting for them.

 _To the sea._ Ducan thought calmly, before he hit the water.


	14. Chapter 14 : Realisation and Fear

Chapter 14

Realisation and Fear

Through the window Ducan could see a good portion of Water 7. Many buildings in the distance, closer to the sea, had sustained heavy damage during the Aqua Laguna he had fortunately missed. If he focused his sight, he could see the miniscule figures of workers labouring to fix up their town. Nearby the Galley-La company was cheering as they watched the giant friends from Enies Lobby fix the fallen cranes. With a sigh he settled more comfortably on the window sill and crossed his arms across his front. Bandages shifted under his clothes, but there was no jarring pain anymore. Hopefully his leg would be able to support himself soon. Ducan guessed that two days resting was beneficial, even though his temporary quarters were with the Straw Hats. The helmsman scoffed lightly and grinned at the thought, he just couldn't get away from them.

Two days… It didn't feel like it. Two days since the battle of Enies Lobby and the funeral of the Going Merry.

The small smirk that had lifted Ducan's lips was quickly downturned as he reminisced on the sad scene of the small, battle wounded caravel going up in flames. Her sweet, caring voice thanking her crew. In his twenty years he had never believed he would hear a ship's voice so loud and clear. It had clogged his chest and had brought a dampness to his eyes.

Going Merry. A stunning ship indeed.

"You're supposed to be resting in bed," a young, yet stern voice said from part way down the hall.

Ducan looked away from the window to see Chopper and Robin heading in his direction. Their heavy bags suggesting they had returned from a shopping trip of sorts.

"I'm not going to get any rest in there," Ducan said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the doors to the room reserved for the Straw Hat crew. "Besides, the fact that I was able to walk this far shows I'm almost healed."

"Your fracture was severely agitated, you're lucky your leg wasn't broken," Chopper huffed. "Not to mention those second-"

"Second and third degree burns, I know" Ducan dismissed with a wave of his hand. "No thanks to-" the man caught himself before he continued.

"No thanks to what?" Chopper asked curiously. "I know I treated them correctly, do they still hurt?"

It had been made evident to Ducan when the reindeer had first treated him after Enies Lobby that the doctor had no recollection of what he had done whilst in his Monster form. Ducan didn't think it would be right to make the young pirate think the wounds were his fault, after all Ducan had been the one to roll into the fire.

"No, they don't hurt that bad, its fine. I'm thankful for your treatment."

"Well, alright," Chopper said, though he looked a bit confused.

The two Straw Hat pirates continued on into the room, Nico Robin gave Ducan a calculating look which went ignored.

Ducan had ignored a lot of things since he's gotten back to Water 7. Ignored the looks the Straw Hats gave him, ignored Franky whenever he came to try and talk to him, and ignored the empty hole he felt in his chest. The hole where his brother's hat should be. The tricorne was well and truly lost and probably destroyed in the mayhem of the Buster Call. That hat was all he had had left of his brother, it had held so many hopes and promises. Without it….

Maybe he should just leave. He'll steal a boat again and find a place to live out his life alone. But at the moment he didn't want to move, here he was able to maintain an illusion that he was in a state of peace.

Xxxx

The party looked crowded and lively, not something Ducan wanted to get involved in. He watched from the window as Nico Robin leaned against a far wall. The woman who had started the whole incident, the woman the Straw Hats had gone to rescue and had declared war for; and she still stood with them, she was still a part of the crew. What was the bond that kept the small pirate gang together?

Xxxx

In a city that was so big it proved to be a considerable challenge to avoid the Straw Hats. He had walked out of the temporary housing never to return a couple days ago, but at least twice a day he could see an iconic hat bobbing through the crowds, a distinctive patch of green or blond hair, or a little pink hat. Once he had walked right by Nami and Robin on the street, both women had given him automatic smiles, a gesture that was not returned.

His leg was fine by now and all that was left of his burns were healing scars. Soon there would be no evidence of what had happened only a week ago.

"Aah, Spiky!"

Ducan spun around on the stone street, not really understanding why he reacted to such a name. He saw Franky's two sister's running down the street, the Straw Hats right behind them. He had been silently glad that the whole of the Franky Family had survived Enies Lobby, but he hadn't spoken to them at all.

"Come to the coast with us!" Kiwi called.

"They're going to unveil the new ship!" Luffy cackled.

"I don't wanna!" Ducan yelled back stubbornly.

"We have something of yours," Mozu said as they drew level with him.

"Something of mine?" Ducan questioned.

"Just come on!" Luffy cried, grabbing Ducan's coat and running off down the street.

Ducan's angry protest landed on deaf ears as the small group kept on going down to the coast. They arrived at the scrap yard that the helmsman had visited previously, only this time there was something large in the water, covered by a tarp.

"C'mon! Show me the ship!" Luffy cheered happily.

The older man watched in wonder as the tarp was pulled away, revealing a magnificent ship with a lion figure head. The pirates around him cheered and vocalised their excitement and Ducan thought they had every right to if this would be the new Straw Hat ship.

"Want to check it out?" Ducan glanced at the cook as the blond leaned in to speak to him.

"Why? It's not my ship," the brunette said. "I just came here because your captain dragged me."

The cook puffed his cigarette thoughtfully before walking towards the ship. "Your welcome to look around, we know you're not so bad."

A frown creased Ducan's brow as he watched everyone climb aboard. It did look like a good ship. What features were hidden in the stern and bow? Did this ship have a whip staff like the last one? A quick look couldn't hurt.

He didn't draw any attention to himself as he boarded the new ship. The grass was soft beneath his feet and he chuckled at Luffy and Chopper rolling around playfully. He went up to the galley and kitchen first and smiled at the cook being ecstatic over a locking fridge. He walked around the cabin and looked under a hatch on deck that revealed an on ship aquarium. Amazing and resourceful! When he got back to the main deck Luffy was leaning over the side talking to someone, the shipwright maybe? He saw another door and went over to it. It lead to the sleeping quarters, Ducan stepped in to get a better look. Sturdy bunks hanging and ready for tired pirates to rest, there were even lockers on one side of the room for people to put their belongings. It really was a wonderful ship.

It wasn't until Ducan turned around that it caught his eye. The lock on the door, shining against the polished wood.

There was a feeling as if his body was being propelled forward even though he wasn't moving. The sleeping quarters disappeared around him, all he could see was the glinting lock. Ever since that incident in his past, he had never gone into a room of any building or ship without first checking to see if it could be locked from both sides of the door. A sweat broke out all over Ducan's body and he started to shiver. All those times he had routinely checked his surroundings, made sure to keep track of the people around him, the weapons, the escape exits.

 _Why hadn't he done that this time?_

For the first time in nearly half a decade, his first priority wasn't to ensure his safety in a new location. Why? What had caused this drastic change in his habits?

His breath was shortening, his chest hurt.

There was a shout from outside that made Ducan jump and suck in a lungful of air.

He had to get out of here! He didn't understand why this was happening! He didn't like it!

Ducan sprinted out of the sleeping quarters, across the deck and leaped over the ship's railing. He literally hit the ground running, scrambling over shipwrecks and scraps. He was going to run until there was nowhere else to go. Or at least run until his lungs couldn't take the strain anymore.

He stuttered to a halt and doubled over, one hand braced on a knee and the other supporting his weight on a mangled piece of lumber. The joyful voices of the Straw Hat pirates could no longer he heard, but they resonated a discomfort deep within him. He had never, _never_ been that relaxed around anyone. One couldn't afford to lower their guard anywhere, at any moment you could be stabbed in the back and left to rot in hell. That was what he had learned, and the hard way too.

Ducan just couldn't make sense of it. Why hadn't he realised he wasn't doing things as usual? Why hadn't he felt the need to? What had caused it?

Then the memory of jumping of the bridge at Enies Lobby hit him hard. He hadn't questioned the Straw Hats shouts to jump into the sea. He had followed them so blindly.

He was scared. Ducan admitted it only to himself. He was terrified of how he acted.

"There you are, Spiky!"

Again, the helmsman reacted unconsciously to the nickname. Mozu and Kiwi were casually approaching him with friendly faces, but Ducan still had to resist the urge to run.

"We told you we had something for you," Kiwi smiled.

"Our brothers of the Franky Family found these on the Sea Train and when they showed us we remembered they were yours," Mozu went on.

"This means a lot to you right?" the sisters raised their arms together, showing Ducan what was in their hands.

"Ah…" Ducan had meant to say 'hat' but his voice just faded away.

The Square Sisters had his hat, the brown tricorne held gently between Kiwi's fingers. In Mozu's hand was his satchel. The girls were watching him carefully, probably expecting him to wrench his belongings back the way he had the last time. But Ducan just stood there, arms limp at his sides and eyes fixed on the hat.

"You… found it…" he muttered out.

"Yeah, they were on the train," Kiwi explained again.

With an absent nod Ducan held out his hand expectantly. Understanding the gesture the sisters handed back his precious hat and bag. For a moment he just held the tricorne, turning it over in his hands and running his fingers over the worn material. It was definitely his hat. He opened the satchel and shifted around in it a bit before pulling out his proper surujin chain.

"Is that why they call you 'Silver Swinging Ducan'?" Mozu asked, nodding at the thin linked metal that shone brightly in the sun.

"I guess," Ducan said numbly, "I also have my pistols. They're silver plated." He added as a side note when he saw his two original pistols nestled in the depths of the bag. "Wait," he looked up at the girls curiously, "how did you know my-?"

"New bounty posters have been given to all the Straw Hats, Franky and you," Kiwi said. "I think yours is sixty million now."

"Oh."

 _Would Jonesy have been impressed?_

"Um, could I have… a moment alone, please?" he said as politely as he could.

The Square Sisters evaluated him for a second before they assented and started to walk back down the coast.

"Thank you, by the way," Ducan called after them. They turned back to him and waved to show that he was welcomed.

Now standing by himself in a part of the scrap yard, Ducan hugged the tricorne tightly to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered into the cloth. His shoulders curved around and he went to his knees, creating a protective ball around the hat. "Thank you so much."

Only Ducan himself knew what this hat meant. It had once belonged to his older brother, the former captain of the disbanded Dollar Pirates, Silver Dollar Jonesy. The young man's eyes damped when a memory of his brother, standing tall and smiling as they sailed the seas played in front of his eyes. His brother…. He had wanted to the New World with his brother….

But he was scared now. Acting like the frightened kid brother again.

"Jonesy, what am I going to do?" his voice muffled into the hat.

Xxxx

"I will join the crew as your shipwright."

Luffy smiled at Franky's statement and let out a lively chuckle. Another nakama, great! He heard someone shouting his name and looked back towards the city. He could see Sanji and Zoro running hurriedly through the scrap yard to reach the ship.

"Luffy we have a problem! Your gramps is on his way! He's taken an offensive position along the coast!" Zoro yelled.

"Whaa? I thought he wasn't going to come after us," Luffy frowned.

"Who cares, prepare to sail!" Sanji cried leaping aboard the ship.

"WAIT!"

The Straw Hats all turned to look back at the shore. Ducan stood amongst the trash and wrecks, defiant and head held high. His tricorne back a top his spiky hair and the satchel at his hip.

"Ducan?" Sanji muttered in confusion.

"Oh, helmsman guy! Hi!" Luffy greeted, waving enthusiastically. "Thanks for helping us get Robin back!"

"Luffy, we don't have time, we have to go," Zoro insisted to his captain.

"Just a sec," Luffy said.

Ducan jogged up closer to the ship, looking up at the younger men. "Take me with you."

Several pairs of eyes widened at the shouted request. Luffy cocked his head.

"Please," a hand jerked up absently to hold the brim of the tricorne, "let me sail with you."

Luffy cocked his head to the other side, wide eyes gazing at the dark man below him.

"Luffy!" Zoro urged.

"Sure, come on up Ducan," Luffy said softly.

The hand stopped its fiddling with the tricorne and a deep breathe swelled the chest underneath the long coat. With a firm nod, Ducan climbed aboard the Straw Hats ship.


	15. Chapter 15 : Explanations

Chapter 15

Explanations

He got several looks, all a wonderful mixed variety of confusion, suspicion, welcome and worry. Ducan had expected as much, but now wasn't the time to talk, a Marine ship was making its way around the coast and closing in fast.

"Do I have permission to take the helm?" he asked Luffy in a firm tone.

"Yeah, go ahead," the captain grinned before sitting down against the mast.

Ducan glanced at the other crew members, but most of them has their eyes fixed on the shoreline of Water 7. It was almost as if they were waiting for something.

He hurried up the steps to the helm and paused at the sight of the polished wooden wheel. Even though it was an inanimate object, Ducan convinced himself that it was staring at him. Challenging him to grab hold and prove his strength once more.

There was a great thundering splash and the ship rocked dangerously. Ducan stumbled to the side and gripped the railing for security. Cannon fire! A voice could be heard over a megaphone, the marines had come to arrest the Straw Hat pirates. Ducan thought he heard Luffy yelling something about his grandpa, but then another cannon ball rocketed through the air and smashed into the shoreline they had just left behind.

"We have to run!" Nami cried, running up the stairs. Her eyes met Ducan's and the air around them took on a very serious feel. "Evasive maneuvers," she said. It was almost like she was testing him.

"Aye," the helmsman nodded and turned back to the wheel. He gripped the handles and spun a hard rudder*.

"Just try and shake them off as much as possible, the guys will keep the cannons at bay," Nami said reassuringly.

Ducan glanced at the navigator than flicked his eyes in the direction of the ship's stern. The mikan trees were in the way, but he could see cannon balls being deflected in scattered patterns. He nodded and faced forward once more.

He kept the ship steady, countering the waves caused by the cannon balls hitting the sea. The explosions pressured his ears, but there was an angry cry coming from nearby that made itself heard.

"Usopp's calling, don't pretend you didn't hear! Liar!"

It was Chopper's anguished voice, repeating over and over again that Usopp was on the shore. Was that what the other's had been waiting for? But the sniper had left the crew, he had dueled the captain and he had been defeated. Though, Ducan remembered him coming to fight at Enies Lobby, albeit in disguise. They weren't planning on taking him back as a crew member were they?

"That long nose…" he started, getting Nami's attention.

"We made an agreement," Nami said stiffly, "unless he begs for Luffy to take him back, he doesn't… he isn't…" Her voice was becoming strained, like she was about to cry.

"I see," Ducan said. He countered another wave. "That is the right decision," the statement was given cautiously and slowly. Usopp had left, argued against the crews decision and fought the captain. Ducan hadn't trusted him when they had first met and still held hostilities against the liar. It was a good decision to leave an untrustworthy pirate behind.

The red head said nothing.

Ducan clenched the wheel tighter.

"I'M SORRY!"

The heart wrenching voice stung Ducan to the core. He sucked in a gasp, beside him Nami turned to look back at the shore.

"PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU GUYS! PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR NAKAMA ONCE MORE!

"Usopp…" Ducan couldn't see her face, but he was certain there were tears in the navigator's eyes.

His eyes were watering too. He dragged his face across his coat sleeve to clear his vision, and to hide the tears from anyone who might see.

"IDIOT! GRAB MY HAND!" Luffy's sobbing voice yelled over the booming cannons.

"Why?" Ducan choked out.

"What?" Nami asked, looking back at the man at the wheel. His shoulders hunched and his knuckles white against the wood.

"Why do you it? How do you do it? All of you?" Ducan growled out. "How do you trust and forgive so easily?"

Nami bit her lip at the helmsman's rough voice, he sounded like he was in pain. She didn't know how to answer the jumbled questions, she didn't know if she should. Instead she went back to join the crew gathered on the main deck to celebrate Usopp's return.

"Oi, tell Spiky to hold on steady to that wheel!" Franky called up before disappearing into the ship.

"Hold steady?" she mumbled.

A shadow fell over the ship and all eyes turned in horror as a behemoth of a cannon ball blocked out the sky above.

"Franky!" Luffy yelled at their shipwright to do whatever he was supposed to do.

"Coup de Burst!"

Water is much denser than air, this is common knowledge. So it is rather easy to tell when a rudder is no longer moving through the sea. Yet that doesn't make the experience any less confusing and terrifying. Ducan's grip was jolted on the wheel and his arms jerked with the motion of the helm. When he regained his movements he stiffened up as he looked to the side of the ship to see the ocean way, way below them.

"Franky says to hold steady," Nami said, coming back to his side.

"The ship is flying," he said.

"Yes, it is quite amazing. Franky says we can fly for at least a kilometer before landing."

"The ship is flying," Ducan repeated weakly.

"We decided to call her the Thousand Sunny."

Franky came up from below deck and lopped up to the two at the helm. "That was a smooth take off if I say so myself," the blue haired man laughed. "Thanks for keepin' her steady, Spiky!" he clapped Ducan on the back. "You can probably let go now."

"I don't think I can," Ducan murmured, looking at his clenched hands.

Xxxx

Landing the Sunny was another experience and a half, bouncing across the water like a skipping rock. Nami gave Ducan their new heading and left him to collect his thoughts and calm his nerves. He suspected that she wanted to question him as to why he was even here, but had enough tact to let it rest for now. After a while he was able to release his cramping hands from the helm and rub his forehead in thought. It had been a rather quick and reckless decision to ask the Straw Hats if he could sail with them, but he needed to figure some things out, and he could only do that here.

He hoped he was right.

"So you're staying with us?" the cook's hoarse voice asked from the stairs. Ducan glanced over his shoulder at him and gave a slow nod.

Sanji let out a humourless chuckle, walking closer to the lion figure head. He lit a cigarette with a flick of his lighter and lazed against the railing.

"You know…" the blond spoke up, catching Ducan's attention, "I don't really get you." The dark haired man looked squarely at the chef, but he wasn't looking at the helmsman, he was looking out at the water.

"First you try and refuse our help, then by unfortunate circumstances you end up staying with us. You leave as soon as you can, but then show up at Enies Lobby and help Nami-swan as well as Franky when they were in a tight spot. You fight the marines alongside us, but then leave the Galley-La house as soon as possible. Next you look around our ship, run away as if an army was on your tail, then come back asking to sail with us." The blond finally looked Ducan in the eye, his gaze stern. "Mind explaining?"

Ducan frowned, partly from the cook's terse tone as well as in thought. How could he explain his actions to someone he hardly knew, someone who hardly knew him? Sure he had some respect for the cook after Enies Lobby, but he had no idea how Sanji regarded him. That in mind, he couldn't make a bad impression or else his reason for being on the ship would be for naught.

"Most of it was just under the influence of the circumstances," Ducan shrugged, looking out over the horizon. "Like I told you before, I only sided with you all back at Enies Lobby because it was the best way to get out of there."

"Sure, okay," Sanji moved his hand in a sweeping motion, "but what about coming to see the ship, and joining the crew?"

It was the way the cook said it that made Ducan's defenses fly up.

"Let me correct you," the dark haired man said as calmly as he could. Sanji leaned forward to show he was listening. "I can't give you a satisfactory explanation, because I have yet to… I don't know… It's not important," Ducan shook his head, bangs brushing against his forehead, "what is important for you to know is that I didn't join the crew."

The blond pushed himself off the railing and stood a little taller, his stance rather defensive.

"I didn't join your crew, I am sailing with you," the older man said firmly, watching the cook closely. "My reasons for coming aboard this ship are my own, but I will let you know I have no ill intentions."

A light scoff floated on the air. "Yeah, we'll be the judge of that," the cook murmured and briskly walked away.

Xxxx

Grumbling and cursing floated out of the kitchen windows in a steady stream, drawing some questioning looks from those who passed by. None of the crew had yet to enter the cook's domain and ask him the reason for his foul mood, mostly because the blond was handling a carving knife as he butchered the fish for dinner. However, after several minutes of dark mutterings from the galley, Franky decided to poke his head in.

"Oi, Sanji-bro? Mind if I come in?"

The chef paused in his filleting and gave the cyborg a vague gesture that could be interpreted as welcoming. Franky stepped in and casually leaned against the wall by the door, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Something bothering you?" the blue haired man asked, getting right to the point.

"A certain hat wearing idiot," Sanji growled, jabbing a bit too violently at a fin.

"Luffy? Did he steal some food?"

"No, not Luffy, that guy!" the cook barked, pointing in the direction of the bow with his knife. "Ducan! At the helm! That idiot! Won't give any straight answers. Acting all weird. Saying shit like 'I'm not part of the crew, I'm only sailing with you.' Like, what the hell?"

"Oh, Spiky," Franky said with realisation. "You know, when I first met him, I thought he was a part of your crew."

"What? Why?" Sanji frowned, stopping his food preparations and giving his attention to the shipwright.

"Well, when I went to kidnap Usopp and take your ship, he was there too."

The blond blinked. "Ducan was with Usopp? With Merry?"

"They were fighting when I showed up, but they were saying stuff about how they had sailed together and respecting the ship, so I just assumed," the man gave a shrug. "But then Usopp explained everything and Ducan left. Have to say I was surprised when I saw him being taken away with us on the Sea Train."

"Yeah," Sanji said quietly, "Robin told us what she heard about him from the Government Agents. He's a wanted pirate just like us, but the crew he was a part of disbanded and his captain and brother disappeared, that's why they wanted to question him."

"Brother?" Franky tilted his head.

"Yeah, Ducan has an older brother," Sanji nodded and took out a cigarette.

"Well, where is he now?" Franky pushed.

"How should I know? All I know is what Robin-chan told me. And it's not like he's going to tell us anything, that overly-cautious bastard," Sanji chewed on the end of his smoke.

Franky tapped the side of his sunglasses, thinking it all over. "Maybe I should talk to him."

A short laugh burst from the cook's lips. "Good luck with that." Sanji went back to his cooking and the blue-haired shipwright left him to his work.

The cyborg paused outside the galley and watched Ducan on the other end of the ship. The younger man was still at the helm, looking out over the sea and ignoring Luffy as he bounced around on the figure head. Franky looked back on the memory of the same man, head bowed in despair and unresponsive to the world around him. They had separated Ducan from himself and Usopp when they had first boarded the train, so he didn't know what the helmsman had went through before they met up again at the end of the train ride.

But the cook said that he had a brother, and used to have a crew of his own. Did that have something to do with it? Franky sighed and scratched his head, all this thinking was exhausting. It was probably using up some of his cola.

With a deep inhale, the shipwright squared his shoulders and stood tall. He might as well face this head on. Keeping his stance strong the speedo clad cyborg walked across the ship and up to the helm. He sat himself down on the couch right behind Ducan and huffed out a sigh.

The words Sanji had regurgitated before came to mind as Franky began to speak. "So you're going to be sailing with us for a while, Spiky-bro?"

"Whu?" Ducan twisted around, still holding onto the helm.

"How long ya staying?" Franky asked more clearly.

"I… don't know," Ducan said, looking down at the deck. "Until…" He didn't continue after that, perhaps he blanked out.

"You have a goal?" Franky didn't get a reaction and tried something else. "A family to return to? How about a dream?"

There it was! A hand that was resting against the wheel twitched up to grip the brim of the tricorn hat.

"A dream?" Ducan asked rather dumbly.

"It seems that everyone on this ship has a dream. Hey, this ship is my dream," Franky smiled, leaning back into the cushions. "So it makes sense that if you're on this ship that you have a dream too. A reason you decided to sail with us."

"I'm not sailing with you because of a dream," Ducan shook his head, hand returning to the wheel. "I'm here now because… because…"

At first Franky thought he had blanked out again, but the he realised the helmsman was watching Luffy as he laughed and rolled around on the lion's head.

"It's because he made me feel something," Ducan finally spoke, eyes still fixed on the captain. "Without realising it I allowed him to let me feel something that went against five years' worth of rules and morals that I lived by. His crew, what they do, it just… affected me." A deep sigh lifted the dark man's shoulders and they collapsed limply. "I want to understand how they did it, how they made me act that way. That feeling, I can only understand it more if I am here, sailing with them."

It felt to Franky that the helmsman was talking more to himself more than anything. Thinking out loud and convincing himself.

"So what does that hat have to do with anything?"

The younger pirate let go of the helm and spun around to face Franky, eyes wide and hand resisting to twitch up to hold the tricorne. "What about my hat?" he asked defensively.

"It means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Does it have something to do with your brother?"

Tanned skinned paled and hands clenched so hard the nails probably broke skin. Franky regretted saying that, it obviously touched a nerve. "I'm sorry," he raised his hands, "that was-"

"Do you have a brother?"

Franky faltered and lifted his shades with his thumb. "Huh?"

"A brother. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"If you didn't have a brother I would have told you to mind your own business because you wouldn't be able to understand."

The two of them were silent for a moment. Franky decided to venture further.

"So that hat…?"

"It's my brother's," Ducan admitted, taking off the tricorne and holding it gently in front of him. "It… symbolizes a promise…. A promise that I've run away from for five years."

"Are you running now?" Franky asked carefully.

Ducan's brow creased and he pulled the hat back on. He turned his back on the shipwright and took control of the helm once more. He didn't say another word and soon after, Franky retreated to his workshop.

* Hard rudder: Used infrequently, such as in emergencies, when maximum rudder is required.


	16. Chapter 16 : Can we Talk?

Chapter 16

Can we Talk?

A smile curled along the archeologist's lips as she glided around the library. Franky was so considerate. The shelf space, the comfortable chairs and work tables and the big windows spilling sunlight on to the floor. It was a very lovely room. She remembered yesterday, when they had left Water 7 behind, how she had spent several hours just sitting here and reading until Sanji had called for dinner. Perhaps today she would take a book down to the Aquarium Bar and read there for a bit.

There was a soft knock at the door and Robin turned away from the plethora of volumes to see Nami coming in. "Thought you'd be here," the navigator grinned. Robin smiled in return.

"Robin, have you noticed something?" the red head continued.

"What exactly would I have noticed?" the older woman asked.

"Ducan has been at the helm for almost a whole day, without rest," Nami frowned in a perplexed manner. "I know he's a helmsman and it's his job, but… he hasn't done anything else."

"I believe he talked to Franky last evening," Robin offered. The cyborg had mentioned it in passing last night, though no specific details had been shared.

"Remember back on the Merry? How he would watch all of us while he swabbed the deck? I feel like it's happening again, only he's watching us for a different reason." Nami plopped herself down into a chair and sighed in resignation. "He's always going on and off. Sometimes talking, sometimes not. I don't know what he wants!"

"If you really want to figure out a few things, I could lend a hand, or something else, if you so need it," Robin offered playfully.

Nami leaned her head back, considering. "Can you see what he's doing right now?" she asked.

"Certainly." The archeologist drew closer to the window, the helm just in view, and crossed her arms. "Ojos Fleur."

There was a moment of silence as Robin spied on the new helmsman and Nami waited patiently. When the black haired woman lowered her arms, she turned back to her younger crew mate with a slight grin.

"I would say he's thinking."

"Thinking?"

"No one could mistake such a look of concentration. There is obviously something weighing on his mind."

The navigator took in this information with a slow nod. "Back when we left Water 7, when Usopp came back, he asked me… well he didn't really ask me, it was more like he was wondering. Wondering how we did it, trusted each other and forgave each other."

"A rather interesting thing to ask," Robin agreed.

"Part of me wants to ask him, be right up front with him. But then I keep remembering what Luffy said back when we first met him," Nami sighed, "That eventually he'll tell us something." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly.

"Perhaps he will," Robin said simply, "but maybe it won't be today." The older woman decided that that was enough talk of Ducan and changed the subject. "I bought a new book during our little vacation, _The History of Hydrology*,_ would you like to borrow it?"

After that the two women talked for a bit longer about the books, about their new heading to Fishman Island. Soon Nami became thirsty and went to ask Sanji for a drink, saying she would be back soon. Robin nodded in acknowledgement and picked up another book about ancient agriculture, the knowledge pulled the archeologist in and only when she heard the door open did avert her attention.

"That was rather fast Miss Nami."

"She's still talking to the cook," a low voice said.

Robin looked away from her novel to see Ducan standing at the door. "Ah, Mister Helmsman. Can I help you?"

"Don't need anything," the man mumbled. His hands were twisting the hems of his coat sleeves and whenever he made eye contact with Robin he looked away quickly.

"If you say so," she said gently, but didn't return to her book.

"Well actually I need… No, I should… Yeah, I should apologize," Ducan spoke to the floor.

"Apologize?" Robin questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"If we're going to sail together for a while, there shouldn't be any misunderstandings," Ducan went on. "What I accused you of on the Sea Train, I know now that it wasn't true. And for that I am sorry." He finally lifted his head, watching Robin for a reaction.

Robin observed the younger pirate. Was that what he'd been thinking about all morning? "You only saw things in the way they were presented to you, no one can control how you interpret what you are given."

"Still," Ducan said, "I don't want such accusations to darken future interactions between us. I am sorry and I do not think such things of you."

A nod was the only response Robin could think of. It seemed to satisfy the helmsman, giving the archeologist a returning nod and marching back outside. Not a moment later, Nami peeked her head around the door frame, in both hands she held some colourful drinks.

"Eavesdropping?" Robin asked in a humorous tone.

Nami shrugged blamelessly. "That was rather interesting," she commented.

"Yes, it was rather."

Xxxx

It had taken Ducan all morning to apologize to Nico Robin, and it wasn't until after dinner that he was ready to approach the next member of the crew. However, he was having trouble locating the ship's sniper. He had checked everywhere above deck, from the crow's nest to the bunk room, Ducan couldn't find Usopp anywhere. Kicking open the hatch to below decks, Ducan peered down the ladder.

"What are you looking for?"

The helmsman's feet left the grass deck when the sharpshooter's voice spoke up behind him. He turned around swiftly, slamming the hatch closed. Usopp stared at him nervously and Ducan returned the gaze.

"I…. um… I was looking for you," he said quietly.

"Wah? Me? Why?" the long nosed pirate blubbered.

"Where were you?" Ducan ignored the flustered questions.

"There's a cannon in the figure head, I was checking it out," Usopp explained.

"Oh," was the only answer the helmsman could come up with. "We should… I mean…. Do you want to sit?" Ducan gestured to the bench that ringed around the mast.

"O…. okay," Usopp said hesitantly.

The two men sat down rather awkwardly, facing dead ahead as they were seated beside each other. The Straw Hat's sharpshooter kept glancing and fidgeting nervously, waiting for Ducan to do something.

"Do you hate me?" the helmsman asked, his face shaded from the hat.

The question came rather suddenly and it caught Usopp off guard. He stammered and stared at Ducan helplessly.

"For trying to take your ship? For punching you? For not expecting you to go back to your crew?" the older man went on.

"Well, not really. We were all high strung and short tempered back there," Usopp tried to laugh, to disperse the tension between them.

"Even if I hate you?"

"What?" the long nosed pirate gaped. "What would you…? Why are you saying stuff like this? Where is this coming from?" the sharpshooter demanded, standing up with clenched fists.

"I hated you, part of me still does. You are a liar and it's not like you're going to stop telling lies, right?"

"Shut up, why are you telling me all this?" Usopp insisted, his nerves jumpy and on edge.

Ducan drew a deep breath. "My life was torn apart because of a lie. Because of a lie I lost everything. I can't trust liars." His hands that were resting on the bench clenched into the wood. "That being said, we are going to be sailing together and I have to come to terms with that." He lifted his head to look Usopp in the eye. "So here's what I'm going to do…" there was a short pause as he collected his thoughts, "because I know that you are a liar, I can trust you the most out of all the crew."

"Why are you….? What does that even mean? Why?" Usopp was almost squealing now.

"Because I have to say it and you need to hear it," was the short answer. Ducan pushed himself up from the bench and began to walk away.

"Why are you even here?" the sniper called out in anger and confusion.

The helmsman halted, the wind blowing and pulling at his long coat and shoulder length hair. "Franky told me you're all here because of dreams."

"Yeah, I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea," Usopp said it as a challenge, puffing out his chest.

Ducan turned back to the other man. "Well, if we're going to sail together…" he looked out over the sunset painted sea, "I should have a dream too, right?"

"And what is it?" Usopp asked, genuinely curious.

"I want… I want to..." Ducan lifted a hand to his tricorne. "I want to sail to the very end of the Grand Line, with my brother. I want to get to the very end of this sea… with Jonesy."

*Hydrology is the study of ocean currents


	17. Chapter 17 : Decaying Captain John

Chapter 17

Decaying Captain John

For the next couple days of sailing nothing out of the ordinary happened aboard the Thousand Sunny. At least, the crew was getting used to their two new companions and were considering their behaviour ordinary. Ducan was a fraction more sociable with the Straw Hats, he would be present at every meal and when someone spoke to him he would answer, but for the most part he remained reserved and preferred to play the part of listener and observer in most conversations. He spent most of his time at the helm, yet every now and then he would go below decks and explore the dock system. Ducan didn't even spend much time in the bunk room sleeping with the others.

But there was no denying the man's skill. When a gale had come down on the ship Ducan had kept the ship steady, before and after Franky had brought out the paddles. Even after they were shrouded with fog and came across the ghost ship, Ducan masterfully kept the ship steady alongside the larger ship that Luffy, Nami and Sanji were now exploring.

"Do you really think this is the Florian Triangle?" the helmsman asked Franky eventually.

"Old Lady Kokoro talked about it, I'd take her word," the shipwright shrugged.

"I thought the Florian Triangle was a myth," Ducan said casually, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"According to Robin, you think a lot of things are myths and rumours," Franky smirked playfully.

Ducan huffed, but didn't return the comment.

"Think this place is really haunted?" the shipwright pondered out loud. He noticed that Ducan's fidgeting was becoming more pronounced. "You alright, bro?"

"Yeah," Ducan said tightly.

"It's okay to say you're nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?" the helmsman asked. "We're just sailing beside a ghost ship in a thick fog and can't see a league in front of us which means we won't be able to see enemies coming."

Franky couldn't tell if Ducan's tone was sarcastic or not. He heard Luffy's cheery shouting and turned to head down to the grass deck.

Ducan had watched from afar when the skeleton had stepped onto the Sunny with Luffy and the others. His fingers playing with the surujin chain on his belt, ready to fight. The fog has already put him on edge and now there was a stranger on board. When the Straw Hats and their "guest" moved their conversation to the galley, Robin had called to him, asking if he would join them.

"Call me when he attacks you," had been Ducan's snarky comment and he had gone back to the helm.

However, he kept glancing back at the bright windows of the galley. Who was that skeleton? What was he capable of? Ducan thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and twisted his head around, but there was nothing.

"Stupid fog, I can't see a thing," the helmsman grumbled, his shoulders tensing and his heart thumping.

He didn't see the mouth like gate until it was too late.

Xxxx

"You're not coming?" Zoro asked as he climbed onto the railing, ready to jump to the dock and follow the others to the Thriller Bark entrance.

"I don't trust this island," Ducan growled, crossing his arms securely in front of his chest, his hands gripping his coat.

"I don't either, yet I'm still going," the swordsman said.

"Someone should stay with the ship," Ducan argued.

"The ship is stuck in a spider web," Zoro said slowly, as if explaining something difficult. "The ship isn't going anywhere. And we have to find the others."

"I am not getting off this ship," Ducan said firmly, and he resolutely turned his back and stomped up the stairs to the galley. "And why should I care if the others disappeared?"

First they get trapped in a strange island, next Nami, Usopp and Chopper disappear, and then an invisible force starts messing with the ship and the people on it. No way in the great Blue was Ducan setting foot on that island. He would stay on the ship and let those other idiots get themselves killed.

Ducan nestled into the galley couch and folded in on himself. He would stay on the ship. He knew the ship. The helmsman rested his forehead on his knees, the motion dislodged his hat a bit, but he didn't bother to fix it.

Everyone had gone looking for Usopp and Nami and Chopper. Ducan hoped the little doctor was safe, he was still young and had lots ahead of him. It must be something, having people that will come look for you when you disappear. Friends that will come and get you when you're in trouble. Like back at Enies Lobby, with Robin.

For a long time Ducan sat in the dim galley. He didn't do anything, he just listened to the waves lapping against the ship, felt his body expand and relax as he breathed. It was almost a meditative state, it helped the tension and anxiety slowly dissipate. Until a sound that wasn't waves and wind jolted him to attention.

Footsteps, and lots of them. The others couldn't be back yet could they? Ducan jumped off the couch and peeked through the window. A gasp left him before he could stop it and he swallowed the urge to gag. Rotting corpses were crawling over the railing and onto the deck. Stitches and old wounds covered their decayed bodies, bandages and spears sticking out in weird places.

Ducan ducked away from the window, breathing heavily in an out through his nose. He had to stay calm, he could not panic! Most importantly he would not think about his brother's corpse, sprawled out in the red stained sand. He wouldn't think about how he continuously tried to give Jonesy a burial at sea, weigh down the body with rocks and wrapping it in tree leaves. Don't think about how the tide kept bringing it back to shore, torturing Ducan over and over again until he finally built a fire and cremated the remains.

The heavy steps of the corpses were becoming more numerous and were getting closer. They were coming to the galley!

Xxxx

 _*Later*_

"Good, now that you guys are awake we need to plan," Usopp said with a certainty he rarely used.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji picked themselves off the floor of the galley, trying to steady themselves after having their shadows stolen.

"The most important things right now," Usopp continued on, "is to find Nami and-"

"Food! We need to find food!" Luffy butted in. "Those jerks stole all our food!"

"Our shadows, idiot," Sanji barked, kicking the captain in the head.

Zoro ignored the squabbling pair, his eyes roving over the galley. "Where's Ducan?"

Everyone paused and took a moment to realise what the swordsman had said.

"He wasn't on deck when we got back," Franky said slowly.

"He didn't answer when we called," Robin added.

"Ducan said he was going to stay on the ship, he refused to get off," Zoro said darkly. "Do you think he was taken too and got his shadow stolen?"

"But then they would have brought him back here," Robin said tapping her chin in thought.

"So we have to find Ducan then," Luffy said with a matter of fact tone.

"Okay," Usopp started again, "our three most important things are to find Nami, find Ducan and get your shadows back."

"Does the bastard even want to be found?" Sanji grumbled. "I mean he's hostile to us at best."

"Actually, I thought he was warming up to us, Sanji-bro," Franky said to the cook.

"He's like a porcupine," Robin's calm voice filled the galley, drawing everyone's gaze. "He's a docile creature by nature, but when he's scared he will become prickly and defensive to keep everyone at bay."

Zoro thought back to the time Ducan had shot Luffy, the time he had yelled at the cook when he had tried to give the helmsman food. "That's some kind of prickly," he mumbled to himself.

xxxx

Ducan slumped against a tree, his legs weak from sprinting. He hoped those zombies hadn't seen him escape through the infirmary and jump off the back of the ship. A shiver prickled the back of the helmsman's neck just thinking about those walking corpses and again he stifled the urge to gag. Now that he was on the island, he could smell it in the fog and on the breeze. The taint of decay. It was disgusting.

He straightened up, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and trying to slow his breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. He slowly started to walk again, making it feel like he knew where he was going. The gardens around him were dreary and dark, the trees tall and shaded. How far had he run? Where was he?

There was a smash nearby that made Ducan jump out of his skin.

"Aaah dear, there goes my rum," came a wispy voice from somewhere in the fog. Ducan didn't recognize the voice, and hastily undid his chain from his belt and attached the pistols. Carefully, Ducan kept walking, circling slowly as he looked all around. He listened, waiting for the voice to speak again.

"That Absalom is getting married, heh? Will the party afterwords have drinks?"

A low wall appeared out of the mist off to Ducan's left. He crouched down next to it, pressed against the stone. The voice was close. He peeked over the wall and did a double take when he saw that the ground dropped off on the other side. It took a moment for him to realise that he was on a bridge looking down over the rest of the island.

"And who might you be, laddie?"

A small yelp jumped from Ducan's throat and he almost lost his balance as he spun of his heel. The enemy was behind him? When had that happened?

"You have some nice pistols there, laddie."

The man who stood before him was tall, he had at least a foot of height over Ducan. Long white hair fell over his shoulder, there were a couple bald spots patching his scalp. His eyes were empty, his mouth was stuck in a skeleton grin. He was run through with several swords. It was a zombie.

"Stay back," Ducan lifted a pistol, the chain swinging.

"Oh, you lookin' for a fight, laddie?" the decaying smile stretched across the skeletal face. He dragged a thin leg forward and Ducan let off a shot.

It pierced the zombies shoulder, but even though it jerked with the force of the bullet the dead man didn't stop. He wrapped a hand around one of the swords protruding from his stomach and pulled it out with a sickening crunch.

"That won't work, lad."

The sword swung down and Ducan dodged, throwing himself to the ground, rolling off his shoulder and propelling himself back to his feet. He took a couple stumbling steps back to put more distance between him and the walking corpse.

"You a pirate, boy?" the zombie grinned. "All guns and pistols, pirate are these days." He started advancing again and Ducan retreated at the same speed. The helmsman started to swing his surujin, building momentum.

"This body was once a great pirate captain's," the corpse chuckled. "And he liked his swords."

The blade swung again and the zombie jump forward. Once more, Ducan dodged to the side but this time he swung his weapon back at his opponent. The chain wrapped itself around the sword's hilt and tightened securely. With a triumphant grin, the helmsman pulled on his end of the chain to pull the weapon away from the enemy.

But then the tension in the chain relaxed too quickly. Ducan stumbled back and watched in horror as the zombie rushed him without pausing, the chain still around his sword. Out of panic, Ducan lashed out with the other end of the surujin, waving it around in a giant arc. The zombie pirate ducked and the chain came swinging back at Ducan, he barely missed being struck by his own pistol and the linked metal wrapped loosely around his neck. He didn't have any time to untangle himself as the zombie thrust his sword at him. The blade missed striking him and was embedded in the low wall of the bridge.

Skeletal hands grabbed Ducan's shoulders and the young man immediately struggled against the grip. How could a dead man's hands be so strong?

"To the noose with you, like ol' Captain John," the zombie tittered.

Ducan's eyes widened in horror as everything connected. His surujin chain was wrapped around his neck that was also link with the sword that was now stuck in the wall. The edge of the bridge was digging into his back and Captain John's zombie was pushing him over.

"Stop, please," Ducan desperately grabbed at the zombie, trying to stop the pressure that was forcing him over the edge. His hat slipped off his head, landing on the ground without a sound.

Ducan lost his footing on the grass, there was one last push to his shoulders and he was toppling backwards. He could hear the chain clink against itself as it moved. He watched helplessly as the grinning face of Captain John started to leave his sight as he was flipped over the ledge.

"Dead men tell no tales."


	18. Chapter 18 : The Battle of Thriller Bark

Chapter 18

The Battle of Thriller Bark

 _Jonesy chuckled as he looked up at his little brother, dangling from the cordage by his ankle._

 _"I told ya, all ya good at is being tangled in ropes."_

 _The young teen growled and twisted in the air, trying to break loose. "Say that again, dumb head!"_

 _"Tangled in the ropes!" Jonesy laughed._

 _"Just wait until you see my new weapon," Ducan said grumpily, letting himself hang dejectedly. "It's really cool, and I'll never get tangled in it so you won't be able to tease me anymore."_

Xxxx

Zoro, Franky and Sanji ran along the bridge, leaving Usopp to deal with the negative girl.

"Sanji-bro, you go ahead and look for Nami," Franky said as they swerved around a tree.

The cook was already jumping off the bridge in a fiery passion.

"That idiot, we're already high up," the swordsman growled.

"Look out Zoro-bro, zombie up ahead," Franky called, nodding further down the bridge.

The green haired man squinted through the fog, seeing the tall figure standing by the ledge. He readied his weapons to attack then something caught his eye. There was a sword embedded in the wall of the bridge with a chain attached to it that went over the edge. Had he seen that chain before?

The zombie turned around to face the two pirates, his grin wide and mocking.

"Too late," the corpse laughed. "He's a hanged man."

"We're not here to listen to you blabber," the swordsman growled and slashed at the dried up body. It dodged easily and ran off cackling.

"ZORO! Over here!" the man jumped when Franky shouted his name.

"What?" he shouted back in annoyance. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Franky leaning over the side of the bridge. He was pulling something up by the chain, something silver glinted in the dim light and Zoro saw the pistol laying on the ground. Right next to it was a brown, tricorne hat. It was then that he realized what the zombie was talking about and rushed over.

He leveled with Franky just as the cyborg pulled the helmsman back over onto solid ground. Ducan's limbs were twitching erratically, he couldn't control himself; his buckled boots sliding against the ground and his black pants were getting excessively grass stained. His hands scratched and clawed at his neck, his nails chipping against the metal chain that bruised his skin.

"Shit, get that thing off him!" Zoro barked, but the shipwright was already moving, untangling the surujin and finally releasing Ducan's throat so that air could flow once more. The man choked and gasped, his body still jerking, his knee length brown coat spread about him like odd shaped wings. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and he sprawled out on the grass, coughing.

"Yo, Spiky-bro, you're okay," Franky said to the helmsman calmly, placing a hand on Ducan's shoulder and gently pulling the helmsman onto his side in a recovery position. "You're doing super."

"Franky?" Zoro flinched at the grating voice.

"Yeah, it's me bro. That was a close call there, good thing we came looking for you."

"You came…. You looked?" Ducan coughed out, looking up weakly.

"Yeah, you weren't on the ship when we got back," Zoro explained, "You said yourself you weren't getting off so we knew something was up."

"Zombies came…" the helmsman's voice was slowly getting smoother. "There were so many… the smell…. The bodies… It was like… all over again… I couldn't…"

Franky looked closer when the hand that was resting on Ducan's shoulder began to shake. Or more like Ducan was shaking.

"You alright, bro?" he asked gently.

"I'm sorry."

Both Straw Hats looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you sorry about?" Franky asked, a laugh on his voice.

"I didn't think… I didn't believe you would even consider coming for me," the shaking became more pronounced, the helmsman's breathing was heavier. "I didn't trust you to save me. How awful is that?"

"Don't worry about that now," Zoro said firmly. He scooped up the helmsman's hat and placed it firmly on the spiky, dark hair. "We have a lot of work to do before dawn, are you going to help us or not?"

Ducan swallowed down his shaky breathes and raised himself onto his knees. "Yeah, sorry. I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

Zoro and Franky filled the other pirate in as fast as they could, Ducan listened attentively while he unraveled his chain from the sword.

"So zombies can be purified?" Ducan asked again to be sure.

"Yup, just toss some salt in their mouths and you're super," Franky nodded.

"So if the Shichibukai Moria is depending on his numerous hordes of zombies, the best thing to do would be to dwindle those numbers," Ducan said with certainty.

"That's one way of looking at it," Zoro shrugged. "But we're heading to help out that skeleton so that he can get his shadow back."

"Well, I can deal with the zombies then," Ducan decided. "Even if I only purify a couple dozen out of a thousand, at least those shadows will be returned, and there's a chance I can get your shadow back."

"Well, you have until dawn then," the swordsman said with finality. He tossed a small bag of salt to the helmsman, and Ducan nodded in thanks.

They parted there, Franky and Zoro heading to the tower and Ducan running back to the forest. He had a lot of work to do.

Xxxx

Ducan didn't know how long he ran around the island, trapping zombies with his surujin and shoving salt down their throats, but he felt like he was making some kind of progress. When he ran out of salt he trapped the corpses one by one and dragged them to the ocean to make them drink. He had lost count of how many zombies he had purified and how many shadows he had returned. But now, his attention was being drawn back to the castle.

The sounds of battle could be heard over the large distance, and if Ducan looked close enough he could see a behemoth of a monstrosity. It was most likely another zombie. If there was a fight going on at the castle, then there was probably more zombies there. He didn't have anything to carry the salt water in, so Ducan had to hope that the kitchens would have lots of salt. The helmsman massaged his bruised throat and breathed deeply before starting his run back to the castle.

When he got there he was met with absolute destruction. Half of the buildings were unrecognizable and reduced to rubble. Dust clogged the air and made him cough. However, he could hear voices, several of them. He climbed over the wreckage and finally fell upon the battle scene. The giant zombie he had glimpsed before was sprawled among the ruined stone, several people he didn't recognize seemed to be cheering. Was the battle over?

"Hey, there you are," said a smoky voice beside him. Ducan jumped and turned to look at the Straw Hat's cook, standing there as calm as can be.

Sanji kept talking around his cigarette, ignoring Ducan's shocked response. "I don't think that will be enough to finish him off," he nodded towards the crumpled zombie. "Chopper says the best thing to so his break his spin, but with something that big…"

"You're planning an intercept?" Ducan swallowed to moisten his dried throat.

"Yeah, but like I said, how can we break his spin-"

"Wrap him in chain," Ducan's response was so quick it almost startled the helmsman himself.

"Chain?"

"When you get wrapped in chain, no matter what, you're in trouble," the dark haired man growled, massaging his neck again. "With something that big, the chain would need to be huge…" Ducan's eyes started roving over the scene. "And a ship this big is going to have a big helm, which means-"

"A big chain," Sanji finished the sentence for him.

"There," Ducan pointed to Thriller Barks helm.

"Kay, but how are we gonna get that chain around Oz?" the cook asked.

"I know helms, I can loosen the chain enough so that you can get it to the zombie," Ducan said hurriedly. "But we have to move fast."

"Don't have to tell me twice," the blond grinned menacingly. The two split up, Ducan heading for the helm and Sanji going to Chopper.

In no time at all Ducan had reached the gigantic helm and quickly got to work. A jostle there, a turn there and hopefully that would do. He found a lower entrance to the tower and used it to hurry back to the main battle field. He watched with the other victims as the Straw Hat pirates took down the gargantuan zombie, rendering the corpse useless. The people around him cheered and praised the group's strength, and Ducan couldn't help but agree with them.

What was even more amazing was Luffy's final duel against Moria. Even after an entire night of battle, the young captain still didn't back down. He punched and pummeled the enemy, forcing the shadows out of the devil fruit user. Then finally it was over. The dawn sun peeked over the destroyed mansion and everyone's shadows were returned.

For a brief couple minutes there was a unanimous sense of relief and celebration. Ducan even returned Franky's smile when the man clapped him on the shoulder. But then, completely without warning, Bartholomew Kuma appeared.

Xxxx

Ducan's body hurt all over. It was like he had run head on into a wall a hundred times. He carefully lifted himself onto his hands and knees, slowly looking from side to side. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state as him. What had that Shichibukai done? Remembering why Kuma had come, Ducan scrambled to his feet and searched the rubble. His shoulders relaxed when he saw Luffy, jumping up and down happily, he seemed fine.

Out of the corner of his eye, the helmsman saw his hat laying in the ruins and picked it up. As he was dusting it off he looked over the other Straw Hat members. They would all live by the looks of it. However, confusion made Ducan's brow furrow when he saw the cook climbing away over the destroyed buildings.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled to himself, and went after Sanji.

His question was soon answered when he crawled over the last outcrop of stone. Roronoa Zoro was standing in a pool of blood, the ground around him stained red. For a moment, the sight of blood spreading out over fine sand flashed in front of Ducan's eyes, but he blinked it away and drew closer. Sanji was yelling at the swordsman, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"What the hell happened here? Oi, mosshead, answer me!"

Zoro's voice was almost unrecognizable, it was too hoarse, too strained.

"Nothing happened."

"Are you blind!?" Ducan roared, making the cook jump. "This isn't nothing! How can you call it nothing?"

The swordsman's stony face was the only answer.

"Stay with him Sanji, I'm getting Chopper," Ducan instructed and spun back around. He sprinted over the rocks and stones, tripping once or twice.

The amount of blood smeared across the ground was stuck in his head. It intermingled with the mental image of Jonesy laying on the sand; an image that Ducan wanted to forget so much.


	19. Chapter 19 : Will Not Forget

Chapter 19

Will not Forget

For the past day Ducan's face had been scrunched in a troubled frown. Every now and then he would reach up and fiddle with the brim of his hat, wearing the material between his fingers. Franky continuously glanced at the younger man as the two of them sorted through their newly replenished food supply on the ship and gathered up some extra sustenance to bring back to everyone on the island. The shipwright had in fact been keeping an eye on him since the battle had ended. Ducan had noticed the meaningful stares and fake nonchalant questions about how he was doing, and surprisingly he wasn't that annoyed by it as he would usually have been. The helmsman chalked up his behaviour to exhaustion.

"You doing alright, Spiky-bro?" the cyborg asked as they made their way off the ship.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ducan answered automatically.

"You know Zoro-bro's going to be fine, right?" Franky assured the quiet man. "Chopper fixed him up, he just needs to rest now."

"Okay," Ducan said and adjusted his grip on the sake barrel.

The blue haired pirate didn't try to engage Ducan any further after that. The two men got back to the rowdy gathering of Thriller Bark's victims and passed the food onto the cook. Ducan had planned to return to the ship and help reorganize the supplies, but when he glanced over to one side of the room he paused.

Zoro was still laying there on the table they had altered into a hasty bed. Chopper sat by the swordsman's side, waiting for him to wake up. The reindeer's drooping ears drew the helmsman over.

"He still hasn't woken up yet?" Ducan asked, keeping his voice monotonous and calm.

"No," the doctor's shoulders sagged a bit. "I've never seen Zoro take so much damage before either."

"He'll be fine, Chopper," Nami said kindly, coming over to the small gathering. "He's always been a tough guy."

Ducan studied the swordsman's face. It was blank of emotion, but looked tense, as if he were concentrating. Like he was fighting for his life. Ducan shook his head to chase the thought away. Chopper said he would be fine so Ducan would take the doctor's word for it.

That didn't stop the helmsman from crouching down and placing two fingers on Zoro's wrist.

"Ducan?" the reindeer asked curiously watching the man's actions.

"Nothing," he murmured standing back up, "just checking."

He turned swiftly and headed back towards the exit. Maybe he could nap on the ship, have some quiet time to himself.

"Hey, you're one of the Straw Hats right?" Ducan started when one of the other pirates appeared at his side.

"Uh… well… what?" the young man stammered.

"Come and join the party," the stranger grinned, wrapping an arm around Ducan's shoulders and steering him towards the crowd.

"I don't think…" Ducan tried to loosen the man's grip.

"Oi, you there, whatever your name is! Get this man an ale, his crew saved us after all."

"You've known me for how many years and you still don't know my name?" the man's friend growled, his back turned to them.

"Yeah, sorry, Naddie."

"It's Nathan you dumb bastard, here's your drink," the man turned and pushed a couple mugs into their hands.

The tanker slipped through Ducan's unresponsive grip and clattered to the floor, spilling alcohol all over their feet. But the dark haired man didn't even hear or feel the cup fall. His eyes were fixed on the man in front of him. The man called Nathan.

The man that tore his life apart.

"You."

The older man's eyes widened in either shock or fear, Ducan didn't really care. "What? No, it can't be you," Nathan stammered. "Ducan?"

"What's going on?" Franky's voice filtered through the crowd, Sanji right behind him.

"How did you… On that island…" Nathan continued blabbering, his words jumbled.

"How did I get off that island? Is that what you're asking?" Ducan hardly recognized his own voice, it was deep, it almost felt disembodied from himself. "How did I survive when you left me for dead?"

"Ducan, what are you-" Sanji tried to butt in, but the helmsman plowed on.

"Or are you asking how I got here? Why I'm standing in front of you right now? Or maybe you're scared." Ducan's fist were clenching so hard his nails broke the skin of his palms. "You're too scared to ask whether Jonesy is alive too."

Nathan paled stumbling a few steps backwards. Ducan followed his steps, keeping the same distance.

"But Jonesy can't be alive can he?" Ducan growled. "Can he? Because you are sure that you shot him, you know you hit him."

The man swallowed nervously. "Is he?" he asked fearfully.

Ducan's face contorted and Sanji's yell of "Franky stop him!" came too late as the helmsman threw himself at his former crewmate.

Fists pummeled any bit of Nathan that could be reached. Ducan dragged the man to the floor, clawing and grabbing at him, ripping his clothes and scratching his skin. His knuckles split from punching Nathan in the teeth, and he received several hits from Nathan in return. The whole time the young man was shouting, yelling, he didn't even know what was coming out of his mouth, but it made his throat hoarse.

Strong buffed arms wrapped around Ducan's middle, forcibly dragging the helmsman off the other man.

"No! No! Let me go!" Ducan screamed, clawing at the air trying to get back to Nathan. "I'm going to kill him! Let me go!"

"Ducan calm down, you need to calm down," Franky spoke softly in his ear. But he just shook his head, eyes fixed on Nathan through his bangs.

"He killed him! He killed him!" he sobbed helplessly.

Franky held tight to the helmsman, locking his robotic arms. "Just calm down."

Nathan was finally back on his feet, he rubbed at his bruised cheek, his eyes warily observing Ducan as the man continued to struggle in Franky's grasp. He spat into his hand and a tooth fell into his palm.

"You little bastard," he growled at Ducan.

"You bloody coward!" Ducan shot back. "You backstabbing traitor! Coward!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Stillness enveloped the crowd. Everyone in the vicinity freezing at the cook's commanding voice. Sanji stood between the two men, a cigarette between his clenched teeth and eyes glinting dangerously through his hair. He turned to Nathan.

"Who are you?" he asked as politely as possible.

"He's a piece of shi-"

"That's enough, Ducan," Sanji barked. He turned back to the other man. "Well?"

The older pirate cleared his throat. "My name is Nathan, I'm a pirate."

"Okay, sure," the cook nodded, blowing out a breath of smoke. "How do you know Ducan?"

The moment of hesitation before Sanji's question was answered made everyone's hair stand on end. Tension and excitement crackled the air.

"We used to sail together," Nathan said simply.

"Ducan puts a lot of emphasis and meaning on the word sailing," the cook commented. "Do you mean sailing in the same sense?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Nathan said with genuine confusion.

"He was a Dollar Pirate," Ducan ground out. "We were part of the same crew."

Sanji's curled brow raised in interest. The other Straw Hats had gathered in the surrounding crowd, their expression also ones of attentiveness and surprise.

"You said the Dollar Pirates disbanded five years ago," Usopp spoke up.

"Disbanded? What are you talking about?" Nathan spun to face the sniper before whirling around to Ducan once more. "We didn't disband." Some of the men standing behind Nathan nodded.

"You killed your captain, marooned the first mate and disappeared from the seas. That is the same as disbanded to me," Ducan snarled. "If it wasn't, you still have no right to call yourself a Dollar Pirate, none of you do." Several of the former crew flinched at Ducan's burning glares.

"I take it your ship was lost in the Florian Triangle," Robin interjected, pinning Nathan with her inquisitorial stare.

"Yeah," Nathan acknowledged, "around four years ago."

"So that explains the disappearance and how the Marines were unable to locate the crew," Robin concluded. "I am guessing the ship fell victim to Moria's schemes?"

"We all lost our shadows to the Shichibukai," the man nodded earnestly at the archeologist. "We're thankful that you're crew came and saved us."

"I wish we hadn't."

All heads turned to the dark haired helmsman, now relaxed in Franky's arms.

"What?" Nami gasped.

"I wish we hadn't saved them," Ducan repeated. He lifted his gaze, green eyes burning at Nathan. "If I had known you were here I would have let you all burn in the sun."

 _SMACK_

Ducan's head jerked to the side, his cheek red with the imprint of a hand. The fiery Straw Hat navigator stood in front of him, her hand still raised.

"That was uncalled for," Nami hissed at the helmsman.

For a moment the man was still. Franky warily kept his hands around the younger's trunk, waiting for a reaction. Then, painfully slow, Ducan turned his head back to face the red head.

"You don't know what they've done," he spat.

"That doesn't matter," Nami hissed, "what has happened in the past has already happened. There is nothing anyone can do to change that. We saved them, that's that. You can never take that back, and you have to accept it. Don't regret past actions no matter the original cause."

"They faked a mutiny and shot Jonesy in the back!" Ducan roared, once again straining against Franky's grip.

"That can't be changed!" Nami screamed back.

"So I'm just supposed to forget that my brother was murdered right in front of me by the people that he trusted? The people that are standing in front of me right now?"

"I'm not telling you to forget," Nami argued.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to forgive them? Could you ever forgive the man that shot you're family right before your eyes?"

The navigator recoiled as if the statement had physically stung her.

Ducan tried to shake loose from his restrainer. "Let me go, Franky, I'm not going to do anything."

Cautiously the cyborg released the helmsman. The man stood in place for a moment, took in a deep breath and gave one final glare at Nathan. "If you come anywhere near me, it will be the last thing you do," he threatened. He spun sharply on his heel, long coat snapping, and walked away.

Murmurs echoed around the large room and the click of Ducan's boots seemed ten times louder than they should have been. Behind him, the sound of bare feet slapping against stone caught up behind the helmsman. "Leave me alone, Franky," he pleaded to the cyborg without stopping.

"Ducan what you were saying," Franky ignored the helmsman, drawing up beside Ducan and walking with him.

"Oh, you think it was uncalled for too?" Ducan spat, halting and facing the shipwright threateningly.

"Well, some things were, some things weren't," Franky said rather awkwardly.

This made Ducan falter. "What?"

"Do you feel okay?"

The helmsman clenched the ends of his hair in frustration. "I don't know, I can't feel okay knowing _he_ is right _there_." He jerked his head back to where Nathan and the other pirates still congregated.

"Did you say what you wanted to?" Franky pressed.

Ducan lifted his eyes up so that the two men were staring right into each other's faces. He breathed deeply, Franky could see the trouble behind the green. "I can hardly remember what I said," Ducan confessed, "I just shouted everything out like a bloody waterfall. Everything that's been stuck in my head since that day, it's all out their finally. I got to say it to his face."

"That make you feel better?" Franky asked.

"A weights off my chest, but I wouldn't say I feel better," Ducan hung his head, hand tapping against the pistol on his thigh.

A big hand patted the helmsman's slouched shoulder. "Go cool down, bro. You're gonna be fine." With one last pat, the cyborg went off to join the party again.

Sighing heavily Ducan began walking again, though at a slower and less charged gate then before. He watched his brown boots moving across the flagstones, sometimes kicking up a stray pebble so that it skipped away from him. He didn't even notice that he had brought himself back to Zoro and Chopper until he noticed the array of medical supplies beside him.

"Ducan?" the doctor looked up curiously from his work.

"Why don't you join the party, Chopper, I'll watch him," the man said quietly.

"Ah, but…" the reindeer fidgeted for a moment.

"I'll call you over if anything happens," he assured his younger. "Now go and get the cook to make you some sweets."

Brown eyes lit up at the prospect of a sugary snack and after sorting one last pack of medicine, trotted off into the crowd. Ducan sat on the edge of Zoro's table. He was facing the gathering, but refused to watch as they all celebrated. Instead his eyes were fixed on the rise and fall of the swordsman's chest. Because of the bandages the movement was harder to see, but it was still discernible.

"Oi, Ducan! Have you tried this?" Luffy's loud voice called out.

The helmsman looked up as the captain approached with his hands full of meat and other food.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Ducan waved aside.

"What?! Are you sick?" Luffy asked, childish eyes wide with concern.

"No," Ducan huffed, "I'm not sick."

"I heard you shouting before, I wasn't paying any attention, but you sounded pretty mad," Luffy said, chewing on his meat.

"Yeah, I was pretty angry," Ducan nodded, leaning back on his hands without jostling the swordsman behind him.

"Were you mad at someone?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Furious," Ducan said darkly.

The Straw Hat captain frowned, his lips pouting out. He approached Ducan with an air of confidence, standing right in front of the seated helmsman.

"If you're angry all the time then there's no room to be happy," Luffy said, sounding like a child berating their parent. "And that's not a very nice life to have, not being happy at all."

Ducan shook his head. "That's not how it works, Luffy," he breathed out.

"Are you sure?"

The older man actually considered the question briefly.

"I don't know," he finally sighed, head hung in defeat.

A minute later, Luffy was distracted by Sanji calling out that more food was ready and the captain sprung off, leaving Ducan to sit by Zoro. He looked down at the swordsman again, the younger man's face stoic and unmoving. He could have been sleeping.

He had lifted his hand before he was consciously aware of moving it. His tanned fingers wrapping around the green haired man's wrist like they had before. The tension in Ducan's shoulders relaxed when he felt the steady beat of a pulse.

"You are quite a bastard for upsetting Nami-san."

Ducan jumped as the cook was suddenly before him, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth and his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"You upset our dear navigator you idiot, with what you said," the cook glared.

He realised Sanji was talking about the fight.

"I only said what was true," Ducan defended. "Not my fault if she can't understand."

"Nami understands perfectly well," Sanji hissed, leaning forward in emphasis. "Her mother was killed by a pirate, right in front of her. She was only a child." Ducan's throat clenched and his stomach flopped sickeningly as the words sunk in. "Listen carefully, Spiky. We may not know you very well, but you also don't know us. You're not the only one who has lost something precious and had to suffer for it."

The cook backed away from the helmsman's personal space, twirling his cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other. "What are you even doing?" he asked out of nowhere.

Still rattled by the realisation of Sanji's word Ducan didn't respond to the question right away. When he did he just gave the blond a confused look.

"You're holding the marimo's hand," Sanji pointed to where the helmsman's hand was still grasped around Zoro's wrist.

"I'm not holding his hand," Ducan argued, but didn't retract his grip.

"Could have fooled me."

"I was just… His pulse," Ducan said grudgingly.

The cook frowned at the answer. "Chopper said he was going to be fine, why do you need to check his pulse? Don't you trust our doctor?"

"It's not that I don't trust Chopper," Ducan corrected quickly. "It's because… well…"

Ducan's inner conflict was probably evident in his body language and expression because Sanji spoke up again. "Look if you don't want to talk about it, its fine."

Green eyes met blue with a sudden intensity.

"He could have been sleeping," Ducan forced out.

"Huh?" Sanji grunted, at a loss for anything to say.

"When I pulled Jonesy out of the water, he could have been sleeping," Ducan went on, just letting the words fall over his tongue. "Sure there was blood all over the sand, but people pass out from blood loss all the time. Maybe he had hit his head when he fell off the boat, I don't know. I came up with so many excuses as to why he didn't do anything when I called his name. I felt like if I shook him, he'd wake up and it would all be fine. But he… There wasn't a heartbeat… He could have been sleeping," Ducan gasped out again. The helmsman looked back at Zoro's still form, hand still around his wrist. "He looks like that now… just sleeping away. That's why… I'm just checking. Making sure there's a heartbeat."

They were silent after that. Ducan watching the swordsman's chest lift and fall with breathe and timing the steady beat under his fingers. Sanji stood there, head bowed and face hidden behind his bangs.

"You're both idiots," the cook stated as if it were a fact of nature.

Ducan hummed, not really in agreement, but acknowledging the comment. "I'll apologize to Nami later," he said to the blond. "But don't expect me to take back what I said."

"Whatever," Sanji turned away and left.

Music started to drift over the cheers of the rowdy pirates; a familiar tune, a sailor's song. Ducan listened peacefully as the night wore on.

*Song for this chapter: **Say by John Mayer**


	20. Chapter 20 : Yo Ho Ho

Chapter 20

Yo Ho Ho

Ducan leaned against the railing of the Thousand Sunny, watching sunlight sprinkle in the waves. He hadn't noticed how much the foggy darkness of Thriller Bark and the Florian Triangle had been pressing at the back of his mind, making him feel dreary and off put. But now with the wind back in the sails they were back on course to the paradise of Fishman Island. He tapped his fingers against the wood rhythmically and glanced over to where Franky stood at the helm. The shipwright had offered to take the wheel and let Ducan stretch his legs. The helmsman felt a bit odd at the fact that he had agreed to the offer.

There was cackling down on the lawn deck and the dark haired man looked over to see Luffy and Usopp joking with each other as they fished off the side of the ship. Brook stood nearby, tuning his violin. The others had told him the skeleton's story and how he had become a new member of the crew. A musician. That was nice.

It was at least nicer than the verbal onslaught he had gotten from Nami when he had apologized to her that morning. His words to her had obviously upset her and she had every right to be angry at him. Although she had said she would forgive him if he paid her back for emotional stress he had caused her, he was pretty sure things would go back to the way it was before.

But what exactly was that previous state? He'd only known these people for a couple weeks if that, yet Ducan felt like he hadn't gotten any closer to finding out the answers to the questions that stemmed from this crew. He wanted to learn more about them, but he didn't know how to approach them. He tried to open up to them on some occasions, but that just opened wounds. Needless to say, Ducan hadn't slept well that night. Not that he slept well any night.

The memories he had supressed for many years were coming back and replaying in his head non-stop, and his encounter with the old Dollar Pirates had just put more salt in the slashes on his psyche.

"Is it okay if you take over for a little longer?" Ducan asked Franky, keeping his back turned to the older man.

"I'm super," the cyborg laughed. Ducan pushed himself off the railing and headed to the stairs, then Franky spoke up behind him again. "Could do with some cola though."

The helmsman paused at he steps. "You… um… I could get some? If you want?"

"That would be super, Spiky-bro!"

"Yeah," Ducan sighed

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his long coat the young man strolled across the ship, making a heading for the kitchen. On his way he glanced up at the crow's nest, Zoro had been up there for most of the day. Chopper had been right, the man would be fine.

Ducan hesitated outside the galley doors and cautiously lifted a hand to knock. As soon as his knuckles hit the wood he felt like an idiot, but waited for the cook to answer.

"If it's lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan the doors open!" the cook's melodious voice called out. "If it's Luffy, piss off! Dinner's not for hours!" the tone switch was actually pretty impressive.

Not knowing which one applied to him, Ducan stood looking at the wood grain for a couple seconds before finally pushing the door open.

"Nami dear I made you some… oh it's you," Sanji's toothy grin and heart eyes vanished in a blink and he turned back to the stove. "What do you want?"

"Franky… wanted some cola…" Ducan mumbled.

Sanji eyed him for a moment then marched over to the fridge and started punching in the code. "What about you? Do you want something?" the cook asked without turning around.

"I… um… no, I'm fine," Ducan said quietly, rocking on his heels and looking at the wall.

Emerging from the cold box with a bottle of cola, the blond faced Ducan with a quirked brow. "I'll make you something if you want," he said.

Ducan glanced at Sanji then darted his gaze back to the wall. "I don't want anything," he said truthfully.

"You better not be snacking on that tough meat all the time, Chopper will throw a fit," the cook said as he closed the fridge and walked over to Ducan.

"I ran out of my jerky back at Water 7," the helmsman confessed.

"Oh, so that's why you finally joined us for meals," the cooked joked.

Ducan didn't say anything to that, still keeping his gaze averted.

"Look, I know you and I don't see eye to eye, but I will still cook for you. I can make you some dried meat if that's what you really like."

The statement caught the older man off guard, he looked at the cook wide eyed and slightly confused.

"I refused your cooking the first time we met. That is an insult to any cook of the sea, why would you still offer to make me something?" Ducan asked, flabbergasted.

Sanji studied the helmsman with serious eyes. He stepped a bit closer so that they were only a couple feet apart. "Yes, I am a chef of the sea. Yes, it is insulting to have the food I prepared refused. But my first priority is to make sure no one on this ship goes hungry, so I will always offer food if I think it is needed." The bottle of cola was held out and Ducan hastily took it.

"Also, there was something the marimo said a while ago," Sanji added, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Zoro?"

"Idiot was probably just trying to sound smart, but he had a point. When we first met you didn't know my cooking and how good it is, but I didn't know what your past was and how that could affect your view on food."

There was a small pause of silence between them.

"That sounds a little silly, but I kinda get it," Ducan mumbled. There was some truth in what the cook was implying.

"Well, it was the idiot swordsman who said it."

This pulled a small laugh from the helmsman's chest and the cook smiled.

"Thanks for the cola," Ducan said, lifting the bottle in a cheers motion.

"No problem," Sanji nodded.

Ducan left the blond to his work and went to deliver Franky his drink. The breeze was slightly stronger now, but still very pleasant. Brook and the boys had started a little dance circle amongst themselves as the skeleton played some lively tunes.

"Here you go," Ducan held out the cola for the cyborg.

"Ah, suuuper!" Franky grinned. The two men switched places, letting Ducan have the wheel once again. The blue haired man opened the bottle with a twist and chugged down a couple gulps. "That's the stuff," he sighed happily.

The salty air weaved through Ducan's long dark hair, tickling his neck and cheeks. He wanted to say something, but how could he put it into words? His fingers started tapping against the helm again; they rhythm eventually timing in with the music floating up from behind them.

"Am I doing okay?" he finally blurted out.

"Hmm?" Franky raised his sunglasses with a thumb, frowning in question at Ducan.

"I'm trying so hard not to get in anyone's way. I apologize when I do something out of line. That's what you're supposed to do right?" the man asked desperately, looking up at the older pirate. "So why does it feel like I'm not doing enough? Like I'm not doing it right?"

"Woah, bro! Where's this coming from?" Franky asked, putting his drink aside.

"I don't know!" Ducan hissed through his teeth.

"Is it because of… what happened back at Thriller Bark?" Franky ventured.

"I thought I was doing fine," the helmsman sighed. "I didn't think about it, life went on, I didn't want or need anyone. But then I meet the Straw Hats and you, and everything is just pouring on top of itself. It's all coming back, the things I never wanted to think about ever again." Ducan rubbed his brow, eyes scrunching up. "I came with you all because I had a hope of…. Something…. But this… this wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be reminded that Jonesy is dead, I don't want to be reminded that the bastards who killed him are still out there. I don't want to see those things every time I close my eyes."

The cyborg listened as the man in front of him spilled it all out. He listened to the younger's desperate questions and confused sentences. When the words died away, when all that was left was a heaving chest and clenched hands, then he spoke.

"What you see when you close your eyes, all the stuff that happened to you, I don't think any of that will change." Franky folded his arms over his chest and looked to the sea. "You are who you are today because of what happened, and if you don't like that, if you don't think you're fine and want something to change then the solution for you is going to be found in the future. But it's important that you don't forget, because that's what built you and you can't take that back." To emphasis his remark, the cyborg rapped his knuckles on his iron enforced abs. "And there's another thing you don't want to forget," he added, smiling warmly at Ducan, "this time you have people to turn to."

A shaky sigh expanded the young man's chest and shoulders and he gave a couple slow nods. Ducan didn't have the courage to meet Franky's eye, but he gave a feeble thumbs up to show his silent appreciation for the support.

Giving Ducan a friendly pat on the shoulder, Franky returned to his drink and went over to watch Luffy and the others playing on the deck. It felt easier to breathe now, the air a bit fresher. Ducan checked their course and went back to his job.

Later on Robin came to join him at the bow and set up a table and lawn chair, settling in for the afternoon with a lengthy novel. He could hear Nami yelling at the boys fooling around and by the sounds of blows and swords Ducan guessed Sanji and Zoro had gotten into another argument over something trivial. All the usual rambunctious chatter had a different sound to it than before, this time there was a musical accompaniment. Brook's singing voice soon grew in volume and everyone quieted down to listen.

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs._

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Ducan didn't even realise until the violin stuttered to a halt that he had joined in with the skeleton. Robin was watching him from her seat nearby with a surprised expression. He hadn't sung that song in years, he had almost forgotten its existence. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Brook grinning in a very pleased manner and Franky giving him the thumbs up.

"I didn't… I mean," he mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't stop, Mr. Helmsman," Robin smiled cunningly. "Please continue."

Hiding bellow the brim of his hat Ducan mumbled a shy "okay" and Brook started up the lively tune once more.

*Song for this chapter: **Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) written and composed by X Atencio and George Burns**

 **Ducan SBS!** Made with the help of Drago Pirate

Age: 20

Height: 5'10'' (179cm)

Birthday: May 25th

Animal: Porcupine

Number: 52

Colour: Silver

To Chopper he smells like: Leather

Favourite Island and season: Autumn on a Summer Island

Favourite Food: Jerky

Least Favourite Food: Kings Cake

Family Member: Uncle

Nationality: British

Flower: Snapdragon

Bloodtype: XF (same as Zoro and Franky)

Japan Prefecture: Kagoshima

Nationality Costume (Cover Page 790): Australian (outback clothing)

Inner Brain: helm check tricorn check brother

Bathes: Every other day

Sleep: 3-5 hours (fitfully)

Sea of Origin: the Grand Line

Career in the real world: Fisherman


	21. Chapter 21 : Stressor

Chapter 21

Stressor

Mermaids were really fascinating creatures. Ducan remembered seeing Old Lady Kokoro back at Enies Lobby, with her fish finned feet and sea shells. The young mermaid sitting on the deck in front of them didn't have the same kind of fins. Instead she had a glimmering pink fish tail with opaque fins at the end. Who knew something as beautiful as her would be found in the belly of a sea king. She was really funny to, the way she chatted and reacted to the misfit pirate crew. But that wasn't why Ducan had been laughing for the past five minutes.

The cook could barely control himself around human women. Seeing him prance around the ship, hearts in his eyes and his mouth blabbering away about the mermaid was probably the most entertaining thing Ducan had seen in a long time. Especially seeing Sanji's reaction to what the rest of the crew was asking her.

"He's hopeless," the helmsman grinned at Robin.

The archeologist smiled warmly in response, silently agreeing with him. The two of them watched as the younger crew continued talking with the mermaid named Camie. Soon attention was drawn to the talking starfish that was with her; really, the things you see on the Grand Line.

"I'm going to get Zoro, he should know about this," Ducan said after a while and went to climb up to the crow's nest.

The helmsman wasn't surprised to see that the swordsman was training.

"One thousand nine hundred and ninety five….. One thousand nine hundred and ninety six…."

Ducan watched as the younger man lifted the impossible weights. Shouldn't he be taking it easy after what had happened in Thriller Bark? Chopper had given the moss head a clean bill of health, but still.

"One thousand nine hundred and ninety seven…

"Thirty two," Ducan called out mischievously.

"Huh?" Zoro paused in his training and frowned at his weights. "No… I was on number…."

"Sixty five," Ducan butted in again.

The swordsman glared at the man at the hatch.

"Shut up, you're messing with me."

"I had to stop you," Ducan said dramatically, "If I hadn't your muscles would have grown too big and you wouldn't be able to get out of this room. Although I don't think Sanji would complain."

"The cook can kiss my ass," Zoro growled. "What did you want?"

"Something interesting is happening on deck, come check it out," Ducan waved the green haired man over and started to descend again.

As he calmly passed one hand under the other, there was an abrupt gust of air and a shadow fell past him. Ducan jumped and clung tightly to the ladder as he watched Zoro land his jump from the hatch.

"I didn't mean jump, you idiot!" he reprimanded after the swordsman. Grumbling, Ducan continued on his slower and safer path to the main deck. Just before his feet touched the grass he saw Usopp at the helm.

"What did I miss?" he asked the closest person to him, who happened to be Franky.

"The mermaid's friend is in trouble and we're going to help save him and have takoyaki," was the cyborg's answer.

Deciding to ignore the fact that their incentive was food, Ducan addressed the next thing. "So why is Usopp at the wheel?"

"Well, Camie got us a heading and you were busy getting Zoro-bro, we had to act quickly," the tone of the blue haired man's voice was soothing, trying to show that there was nothing by it. "But look, Spiky! Camie got the fish to lead the way."

Franky led the helmsman over to the railing where the others were loosely gathered. Leaning against the wooden rail Ducan looked past the bow. The water in front on the Sunny was rough and white, shaped in an arrow and pointing the way. Little figures were leaping from the water occasionally. "Are those…?"

"Yup, those are fish," Sanji came over. "Lovely Camie-chan can talk to fish and got them to lead the way."

"That's…. really cool," Ducan admitted, watching the flashing sea creatures as they jumped and swam.

"Aaaah, mermaids are even more wonderful then I could have hoped," the cook sighed, making Ducan grin and shake his head. This man was hopeless. He drew his attention over to the others, Papagg had a serious look on his face.

"I have to warn you, these waters are full of kidnappers. With Sabaody Archipelago so close, the gangs can make a pretty penny trading humans."

The words sunk into his skin then sunk even lower, making his chest heavy. Was the starfish really talking about what he thought he was? Everyone around him kept on the conversation, trying to understand the circumstances, but the words were sticking to Ducan like algae. _Trading… Humans… Gangs…_

"You look like you're about to throw yourself over," Zoro's voice made him jump. The swordsman was watching him blankly, a bottle of sake in his hand. When the helmsman didn't say anything, the younger man spoke again. "I don't think Usopp will be upset if you wanted to be at the helm, it's your job after all."

Ducan couldn't remember if he'd even been bothered by that. He felt like he should've been. It had only been a couple minutes ago, but it didn't seem important anymore. He just shook his head at the swordsman, fingers reaching down and playing with the pistol strapped to his thigh. Beside him everyone else was learning about this Duval gang and the danger they held.

Which was evident enough when the Flying Fish swooped out of the sky and attacked. The Straw Hats barely had any time to react, but after a few hits the enemy was gone. Nerves were high and on alert as the crew continued on, the fish leading the way had swum away in fear, but Camie kept telling them they were close.

"I have a bad feeling," Ducan grumbled to Franky as everyone prepared for what was to come. "About all of this," he added darkly.

"It's nothing we can't handle," the shipwright boasted, checking his cola supply.

"That's not all though," the young man argued. "What Papagg said before, about these waters? The way those Fish Flyers acted is way too suspicious, and this is most definitely some kind of trap."

"But we know it's a trap," Zoro said, sitting down on the stairs and examining his swords. "We're not stupid, you know."

"You're reckless," Ducan spat.

"Oi, oi! Spiky, what's with the temper?" Franky asked, placing a counseling hand on the helmsman's shoulder.

Ducan shrugged off the gesture and stormed away. Leaving the two other men to give each other questioning looks.

Xxxx

The fight with Duval and the Flying Fish gang had been quite an eventful one. Though it was a short battle it gave Ducan a chance to get into the fray once more. He'd used his surujin tactfully, waiting in the rigging for a Flying Fish to come close enough so that he could snag it with a chain and battle its rider back down to the water. What had been rather shocking was Duval's story and most of all his appearance. Sanji had given him an annoyed punch when he was unable to hold back a burst of laughter. Now with that they were all back on the seas and enjoying a thank you feast from Camie and her friend Hachi. Apparently the Straw Hats had met the octopus fishman before.

Yet despite the festivities on the ship, there was a nagging in Ducan's mind that wouldn't go away. What Papagg had said earlier and the way those fishmen had grabbed Camie unsettled him greatly. Also, the image of Hachi throwing himself against the bars of his cage was now burnt into his retinas, playing over and over again.

"Don't you like takoyaki?" Robin asked him suddenly as she sat down beside him.

Ducan jerked and almost choked on his mouthful of food. Looking around at everyone else, they all scarfed down the food and were cheering for seconds, he had barely touched his plate.

"No, it's good," the helmsman assured the archeologist, shoving another piece into his mouth. But the taste was lost on him, it made his stomach lurch.

"You know, Franky is worried about you," the older woman said quietly, nodding over the cyborg as he leaned over the railing to call for more food from the takoyaki stand. "He said you were a bit cross before the fight."

It was hard to swallow, his throat was tight. "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh?" Robin tilted her head curiously. "That means there is something."

"I said it's nothing," Ducan snapped. He forcefully handed his takoyaki over to her and briskly stood up. "You can have that, I'm not hungry." Shoving his hands into his pockets he went up to helm.

He knew he was being snappish and short tempered, he was on edge. It would be fine though, it would all blow when they got to the next island. Nami had said to keep their current course, so Ducan did just that. He twiddle with the wheel every now and then, but soon he caught himself tapping the wood with his fingers again. His nerves just wouldn't calm down.

"It's fine, idiot," he murmured to himself. "You're fine."

"Oi, Spiky!" Franky called to him after a couple minutes. "Camie and Papagg are going to explain some stuff to us, c'mon down."

With a heavy sigh to soothe himself, Ducan went back to join the crew. The explanations were simple, the same things Ducan had heard from his father when he had been younger. Pirates couldn't use the Holy Land of Mariejoa as a way to get to the New World, the only way was Fishman Island below the Red Line. That meant they had to get the ship coated at Sabaody.

Ducan had always wanted to go to Sabaody, the spring board to the New World. He had never been, never gotten the chance. But he had seen its position on many a map from his mother. This was it! He was heading to the New World. The young man felt a small twinge, remembering what had happened the last time he had gotten this close to his ambition. His fingers brushed over his tricorne.

But this time, it was probably going to be different. He had placed his bet and he hoped it would pull through.

"Look up ahead!" the starfish cried, pointing his orange limb excitedly.

The Straw Hats all turned in unison, staring out over the bow of the ship as their next stop appeared before them. Giant trees and floating bubbles glinting in bright sunlight. Sabaody Archipelago.

"It's beautiful," Robin gasped as everyone made noises of wonder and agreement.

There was a loud thud that drew everyone's attention away from the astonishing sight before them. Ducan was laying awkwardly on the deck, his elbows supporting him, it looked as though he had fallen down. His gaze was a bit off, looking rather startled.

"Woah there, Spiky-bro!" Franky laughed. "I know it's pretty, but don't go swooning on us." He reached out a hand to lift the helmsman back to his feet.

All eyes widened in astonishment when Ducan scrambled away from the cyborg's limb as if it were poison.

"Ducan?" Chopper hurried forward. "What's wrong?"

"Get away."

The Straw Hats all tensed at the words that spat out from the man's lips. It was so similar to the tone he had used months ago, back when they had first met. Brook, Camie, Hachi and Papagg watched with concern and confusion, their eyes taking in the rest of the crew and the frazzled helmsman.

"Ducan, what's the matter?" Sanji tried this time, taking a cautious step forward.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Ducan's voice was dark and dangerous.

"Ducan! You need to calm down," Chopper cried. His big brown eyes filled with concern as the helmsman continued to crawl away from them until his back hit the cabin wall and clawed himself onto his feet.

"Why did I…? I really did…. Why?" Ducan's words were breathless, uncoordinated, it was hard to make sense of them.

"Spiky," Franky tried to soothe, but the man wasn't listening. His breath just got more erratic, his eyes wide and blurred.

"Ducan," the voice was quiet and calm, but it somehow drew the hostile helmsman's attention. Luffy made his way to the front of the group, hat low and arms at his sides. "Ducan, why are you so scared?"

The helmsman glared at the last word and he barred his teeth in a growl. "You'll have to kill me…" he snarled, "if you want me to step back onto that mangrove." Not waiting for his words to sink in Ducan stormed off into the closest door, which lead to the Aquarium Bar. Everyone flinched at the loud slam and in the shocked silence that followed everyone heard the loud click of the lock.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji yelled out, whirling around to look at his crew.

Franky just shook his head and approached the closed door, the cyborg hesitated a moment before knocking, softly calling out his nickname for the helmsman.

"I… I don't know," Nami shivered, her eyes wide and frightened.

"He may have had some kind of stressor, something that made him put up his defenses" Chopper worried. "That kind of panic and anger… I don't think it's smart to leave him alone."

"Yeah," the cyborg nodded and turned back to the door, continuing to rap his knuckles on the wood asking to be let in.

"He said that he didn't want to go back," Zoro said eventually.

"Back where?" the cook questioned, chewing on his cigarette with agitation.

"He did say mangrove," Robin chipped in, "we can only assume that he means Sabaody." All heads turned back to look at the beautiful island just in front of them.

"He was scared," Luffy said seriously. "He was really scared."


	22. Chapter 22 : Another Reason

Chapter 22

Another Reason

Ducan sat at one of the chairs that surrounded the main support beam at the center of the aquarium bar, positioning himself so that the beam was between himself and the locked door. He could hear Franky knocking against the wood, asking to be let in. The helmsman crossed his arms on the tabletop in front of him and rested his head on them.

He had trusted them. He had really trusted them and they had brought him here. Had this been their plan the whole time? Ducan grunted scornfully at the question that bubbled up to the front of his mind. Like that idiotic captain could think up something as elaborate as this to get one lonely pirate.

Xxxx

 _He added more damp leaves to the fire, making the smoke thicker. A month on this island and still no ships had passed near enough to see his rescue sign. He had been constantly burning leaves, sticks and twigs; he had barely slept in order to keep this fire going._

 _The sun was high and bright, it heated Ducan's arms to the point that they felt burnt. At least Jonesy's tricorne protected his eyes and shaded his head. At the thought of his brother, Ducan looked out over the ocean. After he had cremated the body the boy had tossed the ashes to the wind, watching as the dust and char sprinkled over the blue sea. It wasn't a proper burial, but it was all he could do for his brother._

 _He had made a promise to Jonesy, as he watched the flames dance over the ruined clothes and consume the man's body; Ducan had held the tricorne to his chest and promised Jonesy that he would sail to the New World._

 _"This is all I can take of you," the teen sniffed, motioning with the hat. "Because no way am I finishing this journey without you by my side."_

 _Ducan would start over, make a new crew, a better one. One that he could trust and would trust him in return. They would have to prove themselves to him, but it would be worth it. And if Nathan ever crossed his path again, Ducan would show him the consequences of mutiny. But first, he had to get off this island._

 _It was more of a sand bar than anything else, but at least the shallow waters allowed for easy fishing. The only thing Ducan had to worry about was running out of fuel for his fire and collecting fresh water. There was only a handful of leafy palms trees and sparse grass available to him. Early on he had dug a considerable hold in the sand, far away from the sea and lined the inside of it with leaves. This would collect rain water. He had been carefully watching his tinder supply and even resorted to using fish bones and sometimes seaweed on the fire._

 _But it was obvious that this way of living would not keep him going for long. He needed someone to find him. The quicker the better._

 _Ducan stood knee deep in the water, waiting patiently for sea critters to swim between his motionless hands. After several minutes his back was cramping too painfully to ignore and he straightened up with a groan. The pistol shifted in the band of his pants. Though it was an unsavoury reminder of what had put him here, it was still a useful tool. It had taken him hours to get the ropes that had bond him off._

 _Soon it was dusk and Ducan added some of the larger tree leaves to the fire to keep it going in case he drifted off for too long. He sat in the sand and looked out over the painted horizon. A thin line separating endless sea with limitless sky. He wished Jonesy was here beside him, it would make everything much less lonely and daunting._

 _A tiny blip disrupted the smooth horizon._

 _It got bigger. It began to take shape._

 _The fact that he was looking at the miniscule outline of a ship didn't immediately click in Ducan's mind. Then, as if jolted by lightning, the helmsman was scrambling over the sand, snatching up anything from sand to leaves to twigs and throwing them at his fire. He had to make it bigger he had to draw attention._

 _"Here! Here! Over here! Please!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his arms._

Xxxx

The knocking at the door became more insistent.

"Spiky? It's still me," Franky called out, "I just want to know if you're alright."

The helmsman kept his head in his arms, not answering the cyborg.

"Ducan?"

…

"The others went with Camie and Hachi to explore Sabaody. I'm going to go repair the damages from the fight with the Flying Fish gang. I'll still be around if you need anything. So will Usopp and Sanji. Kay? Spiky-bro?"

After a couple moments, Franky gave up on receiving an answer and Ducan heard his retreating footsteps. So there was only three of the Straw Hats left on the Sunny. This may be his only chance.

Straitening up in his seat, Ducan placed a hand over the pistol in his leg holster as he thought. He hoped he could avoid them while he made his escape, and as long as he could avoid the cook and take out Usopp things would be good. His bullets wouldn't work on Franky though.

Ducan's chest gave a painful twinge. Franky…. He really liked the cyborg. He had been the one to give the helmsman space and be supportive at the same time. He understood what being a brother meant. The thought of hurting him was… not something Ducan wanted. And Usopp was such a gentle guy by nature, and even though he was a scaredy-cat the sniper was strong and a good man to have a crew. Now the cook, he was in a position of power amongst the crew and Sanji was fully aware of it and didn't abuse it.

The most trusted of any crew was the chef. They supplied the food for the sailors and no one questioned it. There was a trust that a cook would feed their companions energizing meals. It is so easy to take advantage of that kind of trust.

Xxxx

 _"You were on that scrap of dust for a month?!" the old seaman balked._

 _"Mmmhhhmm," Ducan nodded, his mouth too full to properly convey words._

 _The ship that had found him was a cargo ship, transporting goods between islands. The crew consisted of roughly ten well trained sailors, all much older than the teen. They were all seated in the warm galley, having a late meal for their new guest._

 _"Glad we weren't caught in that storm," one of the women chuckled, drinking from her mug._

 _Ducan was taking necessary precautions. The incident with his former crew had made him wary enough around others, he had to make sure he could trust them, they had to prove themselves. He had told them that his ship had gotten trapped in a typhoon and that he'd been shipwrecked. The crew was sympathetic and had kindly agreed to take him to the next inhabited island._

 _"What are you gonna do when we make port laddie?" the chef, Ducan thought his name was Christov, asked from over by the bubbling pots._

 _The boy swallowed down his food quickly to answer. "Make a life, I suppose."_

 _"Got any skills?" one of the men asked from the other end of the table._

 _"I'm strong," Ducan grinned holding up his fist proudly. "I can fight to!"_

 _"A feisty little devil," a woman laughed, playfully grinding her fist into Ducan's head through his hat._

 _"Want some more, Ducan?" someone asked and the boy nodded enthusiastically._

 _The night continued on with eating and merry talking. For the first time in a while, Ducan felt better. It was nice to be surrounded by smiling faces once more, it was like he was part of a crew again._

 _He took another bite of his food, mostly out of courtesy now. He'd forgotten how much time had passed and how many dishes had been pushed under his nose. But the food was good, and it had been a while since he'd gotten a good meal. Maybe he was getting tired, but the galley seemed to stoop to the side every now and then and Ducan wobbled in his seat. The warmth of the room had at some point turned to an uncomfortable heat. His head hurt and his eyes were drooping._

 _"Christov… I don't…" Ducan tried to get the cook's attention._

 _"Aahh, there we go," the voice that spoke sounded muffled and distant, "it's finally kickin' in."_

 _"I don't feel good," Ducan tried pushing away from the table and instead toppled onto the floor._

 _"Get the rope, Bassy," the voices were so distorted, the whole room was spinning and rocking._

 _Ducan closed his eyes, hoping it would all stop._

Xxxx

Propelling himself out of the chair, marched across the aquarium bar and raised a hand to unlock it. He would just leave, forget about the Straw Hats, and go back to his original plan. A life alone is much better than being betrayed over and over again.

He listened carefully, there were no sounds of anyone on deck. If he was quick he could make it to the men's quarters and pack up his belongings. He didn't have much anyway.

Getting across the deck was fine, when he glanced out over the edge of the ship he shuddered at the sight of the bright colours of the Archipelago. They must have docked when he'd been in the Aquarium Bar. Had Franky said something about that? He couldn't remember. The quarters were empty. In just a few short minutes Ducan had emptied the contents of his locker into his satchel and was ready to go.

He didn't even want to think about stepping onto the mangroves… Perhaps he could steal one of the Straw Hats other boats from the Dock System. The Mini-Merry or the Shark Submerge III would definitely get him away from here until he got a proper dinghy.

"There you are!"

Ducan jumped a foot in the air and whipped out his pistol to aim it at the person who had snuck into the room behind him. Franky held up his hands in surrender, his eyes widening under his sunglasses.

"Woah! Woah! Spiky, calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" Ducan spat, still holding the cyborg at gun point. "Is that what you do? Gather up as many people as possible and make them your crew? Make them trust you? Then you bring them here?"

"Ducan, I don't know what you're saying," Franky shook his head helplessly. "You're not thinking straight you need to calm down."

"I'm thinking fine!"

"No, you're not," the older man's voice was strong and firm. "You ask if I gather up people and bring 'em here, but don't you remember Ducan? We joined the crew at the same time."

The pistol shook a bit, but did not lower.

"Then how come you trust the others?" the helmsman asked shakily. "How do you know they're not planning something?"

"Because I have fought beside them, and so have you," Franky took a step forward and when Ducan didn't fire he kept up his advance. "Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, the Flying Fish Riders and all the moments in between."

"But they brought me here…" the pistol finally dropped to Ducan's side and hung limply in his hand.

"Idiot, this is Sabaody. If you want to get to the New World, you have to stop here." The shipwright stood in front of Ducan now, tall and confident, a small smile on his lips.

"I didn't know…" Ducan mumbled, his head lowered. "I had never been and when they brought me here…"

"Hey," Franky placed a brotherly hand on the helmsman's shoulder. "I know you wouldn't be so freaked out if it wasn't something important, but the truth is none of us know why you acted like that. We're all worried about you, kay?"

Ducan sighed, his thoughts all jumbled. His mind was telling him to run, his gut was telling him to listen, his heart….

"How about when everyone gets back we all talk a bit," Franky said, giving his younger a little shake. "You'll see that Luffy and the others are just as confused as you are and want to listen, none of us want you to be scared."

The moment of silence that followed this statement felt heavy, it seemed to last for hours instead of seconds. But Ducan conceded and tucked his pistol back into its holster.

"Alright, I'll talk to them," he sighed.

"Super!" Franky laughed. "Now come out on deck with us, we'll have a drink while we wait for the others."

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Ducan said quietly.

With one last warm smile and hardy pat on the back Franky left the men's quarters. Ducan just stood there in the middle of the room. He let everything wash over him, willing himself to calm down. Franky had been right, he wasn't thinking straight. Back on then, on deck, he had panicked and lashed out. Much like he had any other time before he had met the Straw Hats. He had got on this ship because they trusted each other and he had wanted to see why. He wasn't going to find his answer if he didn't at least give them time to explain. Squaring his shoulders, Ducan readjusted his pack before heading out on deck to join Franky.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the cyborg, Sanji and Usopp gathered on deck looking worried and antsy. The cook kept looking up at the sky as if expecting something and Usopp was shaking worse than ever, but his expression wasn't the usual fearful expression, instead he looked determined.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Camie-chan, she's been kidnapped," Sanji growled.

Ducan's heart stopped and his stomach fell out of his abdomen and through the deck of the Sunny. This couldn't be happening!

"Someone grabbed her while everyone was busy," Usopp picked up hurriedly. "We don't know who took her or where she could be. Apparently there are lots of slave shops here, we don't know which on she could be taken to!"

"I've called the Flying Fish Riders, they know these kinds of things," the cook said grudgingly.

The helmsman felt like he had fallen into some kind of catatonic state. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, part of him didn't want to. The scene just played out before him as the Flying Fish Riders showed up and were filled in on the situation.

Camie, a mermaid, had been taken. She was going to be locked up and sold to the highest bidder and live the rest of her life as a slave. No one deserves that! No one deserves that! They had to find her, but the others didn't know where to start. But he did.

"Let's split up and start asking questions," Sanji was saying, "and also get the others informed of the situation. We all need to look."

The three Straw Hats climbed onto the flying fish, getting ready to take off.

"Come on, Ducan!" Franky called, but when he looked back on deck the helmsman had vanished. "Ducan?"


	23. Chapter 23 : The Auction House

Chapter 23

The Auction House

Luffy was almost running wild, going from one slave shop to the next with Hachi and Papagg right at his side. He called Camie's name through the streets, screaming for her to answer. The starfish was in tears, his calls for his friend muffled by his sniffles and blubbering.

"We should neber habe come!" Papagg wailed. "Id all my bault!"

"But Camie was happy to be here, you shouldn't say you shouldn't have come," Luffy retorted in annoyance.

"But id not okay for fishmen or mermaids to come to here, Hachi just wanted to help you guys. We should have told you about this island when your crew mate got mad!" Tears streamed down the starfish's face, he couldn't wipe them away fast enough.

"What does Ducan have to do with this?" Luffy asked in confusion. "Yeah, something scared him before, but when he calms down he'll talk to us on his own time. Right now we have to find Camie!"

Xxxx

 _"He's young and strong, still has room to grow," a muffled voice was saying through the murkiness of Ducan's mind. "Don't ya think he's worth a bit more that your usual price?"_

 _"Where d'ya get him? He's so thin?" another voice asked._

 _"Marooned on an island, he was probably a pirate trainee or something. That doesn't matter! What about the price?"_

 _Ducan wanted to shake his head clear of all the fuzziness that had gathered up, but his face was smushed into the floor. He tried rolling over, but his arms were tied with rope, crushed between his chest and the ground, he couldn't get leverage. He couldn't even shake the tingling out of his legs, they were bound as well._

 _How did he get here? He had been with those other sailors having a meal._

 _There was an energetic voice speaking, but it was muted as if he was hearing it from the other side of a wall. "Going once… going twice… Sold! Item 6 sold for one million beli!" There was a smattering of applause and conversation._

 _Ducan opened his tired eyes._

 _"Look, you're lucky I'm even letting you sell him now. The auction's already started. Just take your beli and leave!"_

 _Christov, the chef from the ship, was standing nearby. He was looking annoyed as the shorter man talking to him made his demands._

 _"Cristov?" Ducan's voice was weak and scratchy. He coughed at the tickle._

 _"Oi, he's waking up," someone out of his line of sight called out._

 _"Just take your earnings" the man he didn't know huffed, "I need to get him a collar." There was a brief silence as the exchange took place then the man strutted off._

 _"What's going on?" Ducan moaned as he tried to roll over again, this time he had enough strength to do it. It must be some kind of drug that was making him like this, but…_

 _The boy was ignored, instead Christov and turned towards the door, one of his crewmates following behind. Ducan called out again._

 _"What did you do to me?"_

 _Scoffing at the young pirate, Christov leered over his shoulder at him. "Just got you ready to be sold is all I did. After all, no one's gonna be looking for a little shipwrecked pirate, are they?"_

 _Ducan's insides had turned to ice as he watched the men that had saved him walk out the door. Leaving him sprawled on the floor, scared and alone. The noise from before, the applause and the bidding, reached his ears again and the realisation of his position made Ducan sob out in fear. There was a sound of clanking from nearby and he twisted on the floor, and let out a gasp. Behind him was a giant cage, filled with men, women, giants, fishmen, all chained up and dejected._

 _A man sitting nearby was sobbing, his words broken and jumbled. "Please, just kill me… I don't want to live like this… I don't want to be a slave… just kill me…"_

 _Ducan scrambled backwards away from the cage as fast as he could, but his tied limbs wouldn't allow for much movement. But that drew his attention to something else. All the prisoners inside the cage were bound with chain and had collars on their necks. He was bound with rope and didn't yet have a collar._

 _The man from before! He said he was going to get a collar for him. Soon he would be chained and caged, with no way of escape._

 _Thinking fast, Ducan rolled onto his stomach and looked around, his head twisting from side to side violently. Rope can be cut! Rope can be cut! He kept telling himself. Chains can't! Chains can't!_

 _There!_

 _A nail was sticking up from the floor boards. The metal rusty and rough. He crawled over to it and snagged the rope on it. Moving his arms back and forth hurt, his muscles were cramping. But he couldn't afford to stop._

 _. . He begged. He knew the ropes were fraying, the cords loosening bit by bit._

 _"Oi, what are you doing?"_

 _The man was back! Desperately, Ducan lifted his bound wrists to his mouth and chewed at the tough material._

 _"Stop that, you little piece of shit!" the hit from behind made him bang his nose against his hands and he was sure it started to bleed, but he didn't stop biting and tearing at the rope._

 _"Let's see you struggle with this on," the threat and the sound of shackles clanking together made Ducan panic and he kicked out with his bound legs. He struck something and there was a yelp of pain followed by a thud._

 _Snap!_

 _Ducan finally bit through the rope._

 _Shaking off the sections of cord Ducan pushed himself onto his back. The man that had tried to put the collar on him was massaging his knee, but his other hand was reaching for the shackles that he had dropped. Even though his legs were still bound Ducan threw himself at the man, punching and scratching any place he could reach. The man yelled out in pain and anger, his hands beating back at the boy. Without even thinking, Ducan grabbed the man's head and bashed it into the floor. Once! Twice! Again! Again! The man was still._

 _Breathing heavily Ducan scrambled away from his enemy. His hands pulled at the knots in the ropes that bound his legs. He didn't notice the people in the cages watching with wonder and hope. When Ducan finally undid his bindings and shakily got to his feet, one of the prisoners spoke._

 _"Hey, kid!"_

 _The boy started and watched the chained man with wide fearful eyes._

 _"Get the keys for us, help us out of here." The man was smiling, eyes bright and hopeful. His smile was so friendly. Just like Christov's and his crew's had been when they saved him._

 _No! No more! He can't let that happen again._

 _Ducan stumbled away from the cage as if the man had lashed at him. His foot hit something and it skidded across the floor. A pistol! Wait… He knew that pistol. Ducan looked down and saw his tricorne, they must have been carelessly tossed aside when they brought him in._

 _"Kid?"_

 _Grabbing up his pistol and hat, the boy headed to the door._

 _"Please! Get us the keys!" the man wailed._

 _"Stay away from me!" Ducan shouted back in fear, running the rest of the way to the door and flying out into the sunlight. He ran past the people standing outside so fast that they barely had time to notice him. Shouts were called after him, but the boy didn't stop._

 _Only when he tripped over a tree root as was sent tumbling down did he glance back before continuing to run. The round, dilapidated building looming ominously at him._

 _He kept running and running. Soon more people were showing up around him, more buildings and shops. Where was he? His eyes were glancing around so wildly he ran smack into someone. He bounced off of them and fell backwards onto the sticky ground._

 _"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"_

 _Ducan looked up as a hand was presented to him. A young lady smiled down at him._

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shrieked waving his pistol. The woman screamed and backed away. Other people were gathering around in confusion, Ducan was going to be trapped! He pushed himself up and ran through the crowds, pushing people out of the way._

 _But he couldn't escape those faces. They smiled at him, offered help, just like those sailors had. They had drugged him, tied him up, sold him and left him. They had smiled the whole time. All these smiling faces, he didn't know their intentions. He didn't know what they could do or what they were capable of._

 _As he kept running, running away from the false intentions and fake smiles, Ducan crossed over some kind of bridge. He just happened to glance down and see a small fishing boat moored on the bank. That was his chance to get away. Ducan could sail, he was a helmsman after all._

 _The adrenaline in his system sent his legs working even harder and propelled him over the side of the bridge and into the water. He clung to his hat and weapon and surfaced with a gasp. Clumsily treading water he neared the boat and pulled himself into it. There was a small crate of supplies already there, but Ducan didn't care about that at the moment. He pulled himself to where the boat was tide and got to work undoing the knots._

 _In no time he was pushing off the bank and sailing on the water. He kept low in the boat, pistol ready, waiting for an attack. There was noise all around him. Shouts of laughter, buzz of talking, so many people! Ducan shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head to shut it all out._

 _Then, after a while, it quieted, and finally stopped. It was silent. Opening his eyes and lifting his head, Ducan was met with open ocean. Looking behind him he saw the tall mangroves getting smaller and smaller on the horizon. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he never wanted to see those trees again. The sun was getting low on the horizon, it would set soon._

 _All the energy seemed to leave Ducan at once and he collapsed to the deck of the dinghy. And he started to cry._

xxxx

That had been five years ago.

It had been on that day that Ducan knew he could never trust again. Not after that chance. It would always be too dangerous. He had never wanted to come back to that island. He hadn't known that the auction house had been on Saboady. Ducan didn't know that his whole time, dreaming of finally going to the New World with his brother, that he had been drawing nearer and nearer to that nightmare of a place.

That place stood in front of him now. Still covered in moss, looking rather dilapidated, a big round building that was the home of terrible things. People of high rank were walking in as if on their way to a fucking tea party, having no regard for the terror that was being witnessed by the items on sale. The sign that hung above the door, looming over all that passed under it, made Ducan want to gag. Big block script reading "Human".

He was freezing up again, his whole body shaking. He didn't want to go in. But this was the most likely place for Camie to be. Ducan couldn't let someone he knew be dragged into this life. He had to go inside. He had to find her.

Taking a breath that made him feel like he was choking, the helmsman laid a hand on one of his pistols and walked through the arching doors.

*Song for this chapter: **Smiling Faces Sometimes by The Undisputed Truth**


	24. Chapter 24 : The Answer

Chapter 24

The Answer

Eustass "Captain" Kidd leered as the snobby dressed residence of Saboady strutted past him and his crew, making their way to the seats of the auction house. He leaned against a pillar and sneered all the more when two Celestial Dragons waltzed in and were guided to their VIP seats. Compared to those nobles, pirates could almost be considered humane.

"If someone interesting comes up let's buy them," he muttered to Killer.

The red haired pirate caught sight of a fellow Supernova sitting not far from where they were standing. Why would Trafalgar Law be here? Scoffing when the older pirate flipped him the bird, Kidd settled more comfortably against the wall. The auction was going to start soon anyway.

Right beside him the doors were pushed open again, letting in a lone individual. Dressed in dark browns and blacks with a tricorn on his head the man couldn't have been older than Kidd himself, though the captain guessed he was younger judging by the fact that the young man looked paralysed in fear just by being here.

"A slave shop isn't for the faint of heart, brat," Kidd spoke to the stranger.

The man flinched and looked over at the pirate with wide, startled eyes. His hands were hovering over a pistol strapped to his thigh. Kidd eyed it cautiously, ready to use his powers to steal it away in case he tried to shoot at him. But the younger just backed away slowly to the other side of the door, his eyes darting from Kidd, to all around the auction house, to the door and back.

"What's up with that weirdo," Kidd muttered to his crew. They all just shrugged, unable to answer.

Xxxx

As the lights dimmed down, Law glanced over his shoulder at the man standing not too far behind him by the door. He was young, and definitely scared out of his wits. Why would he come here? The Surgeon of Death then noticed that the young man was systematically looking all over the auction house. His green eyes darting over the crowd from under his tricorne, resting for a fraction of a second longer on the guards, scoping out all the exits, and always he would look back at the main door. This man was planning something.

Xxxx

 _You're fine. You're fine. You're in the audience. They won't get you. Just find a way to sneak backstage and find Camie. Then it will all be fine._

Ducan kept repeating his mantra over and over again as he studied the auction hall. It was packed and that could be used to his advantage, with so many people it is easy to get lost in a crowd and slip away to more restricted areas. However, there was a group standing nearby that kept glancing at him with curiosity. Luckily they weren't guards, they looked more like ruffians or pirates. But they still made him nervous.

The host of the auction began to speak and Ducan fought the urge to cover his ears and block it out.

"Here we have a human with a multitude of talents! In the prime of his life, only twenty five years old! Let's start the bidding at four hundred eighty thousand beli!"

As the bidding continued and the price kept rising, the helmsman gripped his hands in tight fists. He couldn't react. He couldn't react. He had to ignore it. There was nothing he could do. He was here to get Camie. He had to ignore all the others whose lives were being ruined and sold to the highest bidder. The similar fate he had so narrowly missed.

"And sold! Item number one sold for six hundred thousand beli!"

He felt sick

The main doors next to him opened a crack and more people came in. More precisely, the Straw Hats came in.

"Ducan, you already made it here?" Chopper asked in a hushed voice so as not to draw attention to them. The reindeer was in his humanoid form, standing tall over the helmsman.

Ducan wanted to speak, but he was worried about what would happen if he opened his mouth. He couldn't even think of a response for the doctor.

The other Straw Hats gathered around the two of them, watching with grim faces as the auction continued. Another slave was brought out on stage and the bidding started again. Namie assured the crew once more that they should have enough to buy Camie when she was put to action. Ducan gritted his teeth and folded his arms protectively across his chest. Even though they were doing it to save the mermaid, the idea of buying someone left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ducan?" the helmsman glanced up from under the brim of his hat when Franky leaned in to speak quietly to him.

"What?" he murmured back.

"How did you know to come here?"

The answer to that question could be simple. But to say it, to actual put it into words is so painful. Ducan tried to swallow away his nerves but there was a giant lump in his throat. A shriek form a member of the audience momentarily distracted them and drew their attention to the stage.

A small gasp fell from Ducan's lips at the sight before them. The prisoner that had been brought out to be sold was bleeding from the mouth and falling to his knees. The hosts quickly closed the curtains, but there was no hiding what had just happened.

"He bit off his tongue," Sanji said, his voice dangerously monotonous.

"I wouldn't blame him," Ducan ground out. Was this what would have happened to him if he hadn't have escaped? Would he have even been brave enough to do it? Squeezing his eyes shut, Ducan turned his back to the stage. He really felt sick.

"Ducan?" Franky asked again, more worried this time.

"We have to find Camie, we have to get out of here as fast as possible," the helmsman forced out.

The cyborg laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get Camie." Ducan nodded, he hoped they would.

And that hope bloomed when they did bring Camie out on stage. The sight of her bound in chains with a collar around her neck, stuck in a fish bowl, made all kinds of negative emotions swirl in his stomach; but at least she looked okay and they had the treasure to get her back.

"Five hundred million beli!"

The hope that had blossomed was crushed by the blubbering voice from the VIP seats. A Celestial Dragon had bid on Camie. There was no way they had enough treasure to top that! Beside him, the Straw Hats were all in different states of shock and anger. No! No! This couldn't be happening. Camie couldn't be sold. She doesn't deserve to live the rest of her life in a cage. No one does.

"Franky…" he called out subconsciously, he needed to talk to the shipwright.

"Ducan, what…? Ducan you're…"

"We can't let it happen, Franky," Ducan said, his voice thick. He stared at the cyborg desperately, the older man looking a bit blurry.

The blue haired shipwright didn't get a chance to answer. At that moment Luffy and Zoro crashed through the doors on the back of a Flying Fish, throwing several benches and people off in tangent directions. Everything that followed happened almost too fast to register. Luffy saw Camie on stage and immediately stormed through the crowd to get to her, Hachi tried to hold him back and his extra arms slipped out from underneath his coat, the crowd started yelling in panic at the sight of a fhisman and then there was a single, loud shot and Hachi was on the ground.

One of the Celestial Dragons stood over the octopus fishman with a proud leer on his face, his pistol still pointed at the wounded figure on the ground. He started chanting and shouting: "I caught a fishman! Free octopus!" Arms waving over his head, a sick smile of his face.

This time, Ducan really was sick. He doubled over and gagged, bile rising in his throat. "Woah, Ducan! Easy there, just calm down," Franky held the helmsman steady as the young man's shoulders shook. The shipwright looked up to continue watching the scene unfold, never letting go of Ducan.

Coughing and eyes watering, Ducan lifted his head again at the sound of Hachi's pleading. Even in his wounded state the fishman was trying to hold Luffy back, to keep him from getting in trouble. But the look on Straw Hat's face made it clear that he was not going to stand down. At a steady pace the young pirate captain stepped away from Hachi and began climbing the stairs towards the Celestial Dragon. If his usually bright eyes hadn't been glaring, one could almost think his gate was calm.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Straw Hat Luffy punched the Celestial Dragon right in the face. The world noble was flung back over the benches and hit the ground hard, he did not stir. The audience of the auction house all gawked at them in terror. Ducan gaped at Luffy as well, but not in fear or horror.

Ducan started slightly when another Celestial Dragon started firing his own weapon in anger at the young pirate, until Sanji kicked the pistol from the noble's hands. The chaos that broke out after that was loud and jostling. Ducan was pushed from every direction and his thoughts were jumbled. But then he felt the butt of the pistol in his shoulder holster dig into his side and he returned to himself. The other Straw Hats were battling the auction house officials and fighting through the crowd, making their way to Camie and Hachi. Looking over at the auction house guards, Ducan pulled out his weapon and assembled the surujin.

All the tension that had been building up since he had seen the cursed stripped trees and floating bubbles was just about to boil over. And he had the perfect outlet for it now.

xxxx

The Dark King Rayleigh. A real legend was seated across the room of Shakky's Rip-Off Bar from Ducan. Letting out a shoulder heaving sigh, the helmsman settled further into the wall he leant against, crossing his arms in front of him. He had seen some pretty amazing things, mostly due to the fact that he was sailing with the Straw Hats.

Mostly because of Luffy.

That boy was amazing. Just the scant months Ducan had spent with the pirate captain had proven that much. But there was more to it than that. Yes, Luffy was an amazing young man and it was evident he would grow up to be something even greater, but that felt rather dimmed in comparison to what Ducan had come to realise. The moment Luffy had knocked the Celestial Dragon off his feet with one solid punch the question that Ducan had been agonizingly pondering over, had been answered.

Why did the Straw Hats trust each other so much? How did they trust so easily?

Their captain had just knocked out a noble because he had hurt his friend. Their captain was always fighting for them. Their captain, no matter what, was always going to be there. He would say what he was going to do and then he would do it.

Ducan looked up from under his hat at the boy raiding the fridge.

This pirate was the embodiment of trust.

The old man Rayleigh was telling his story about Gold Roger, and Ducan perked an ear to listen. That too was amazing. The Pirate King giving himself up, his terminal disease, conquering the Grand Line, his last words.

"Wan' anu dis?" a muffled voice said beside him. The helmsman jumped, he hadn't notice Luffy come up to him. The younger pirate was holding out a small piece of meat. His cheeks were bulged out, his mouth full of food. "Anky 'aid oo got sick."

Feeling a bit dazed, Ducan accepted the meat slice. Luffy swallowed his mouthful and the older man winced, if the boy hadn't been made of rubber he would have choked. The young pirate gave him a toothy grin and was about to turn back to the fridge when Ducan reached out, snagging the red vest in his fingers. "Wait… Luffy…"

"Huh? What is it?" the black haired boy looked back at the helmsman.

"What you did… back there… when Hachi…" Ducan just couldn't articulate his words properly.

"Oh, yeah. I probably caused lots of trouble. Hachi said an admiral will come because I hit that one guy," the younger didn't looked bothered by this at all. "But that guy was terrible," Luffy pulled a face just remembering the Celestial Dragon.

"Yeah," Ducan nodded blankly. "Um… You guys… you freed all those slaves… they would have… if you hadn't…"

Luffy caught on to some of the helmsman's jumbled words. "Well of course we set them free, it would have been really bad for them if we hadn't."

"You saved them all," Ducan said. Part of him wanted to say thank you to the young captain. Even if he himself hadn't been a slave in that auction house, the fact that Luffy had freed them gave him so much relief. But the words stuck in his throat. If he said thank you he would have to explain himself; and he didn't really think he could do that right now.

"Why did you let me sail with you?" Ducan asked instead

The Straw Hat captain looked a bit confused by the question. "You asked to sail with me," he said.

"Yes, I know. But why did you say yes?" Ducan pushed.

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged. "Because it looked like you needed to."

"What?" it was Ducan's turn to look confused.

"When you asked if you could come with us, back at Water 7, you looked… you looked like Ace when he'd made up his mind about something."

Ducan didn't know who Ace was, but he brushed it aside. "So you let me come with you because of that?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "When you've made up your mind about something, you do it. If you don't you're gonna regret it later."

The dark haired helmsman nodded slowly. He understood. But that was still a rather odd answer to give someone. With one last big smile, Luffy went back to the fridge and continued feasting. Remembering the snack he had been given, Ducan chewed thoughtfully on the chilled meat.

He wondered…


	25. Chapter 25 : The Question

Chapter 25

The Question

Ducan played with the small piece of paper in his hand. A Vivre Card. A paper that always pointed to the person in which it belonged to, and represented that person's life force. The small fluttering paper in the helmsman's hand belonged to Silvers Rayleigh. The old man had agreed to hide their ship and coat it while the Straw Hats would lay low on the island and wait for everything to calm down.

"Is it a good idea to split up?" he asked, stepping into pace beside Franky as they walked away from the Rip-Off bar.

"Well, a big group like us is bound to stick out. Not to mention we all have bounties on our head, and our captain just punched a World Noble in the teeth," Sanji said gruffly as he fell into pace beside the helmsman.

"I know the logic of it," Ducan argued. "But if we all split up, it will be harder to contact each other if something bad happens. Which is quiet likely to happen simply because it's this group that were talking about."

"Don't worry about it, we always pull through," the cook pulled a small smile before it disappeared behind his hand when he lit a cigarette. "But I have a question for you, Ducan."

Ducan nodded to show he was listening, beside him Franky glanced at them, also listening to the conversation.

"How did you know where to be?"

The dark haired man frowned at the question. "I don't know what you mean," he said honestly.

"When all of us were looking for Camie-chan, you were gone as soon as the search began," Sanji explained. "We had no way to contact you, or vice versa. But you were the first one to arrive at the auction house."

So the blond had caught that little detail. Ducan cursed softly under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Intuition, I guess."

"Don't give me that shit," Sanji snapped. "You've been here before haven't you?"

Ducan's shoulder's stiffened and he stumbled a bit as they walked. In front of them Usopp looked over his shoulder, a brow raised in curiosity at the cooks sharp tone.

"Back on the ship you said you'd rather be killed then step back onto the mangroves."

"Sanji-bro," Franky said quietly, maybe in warning or for some other reason, but the shipwright went ignored.

"You knew where to look and I want to know the why and the how," Sanji plowed on.

"So I've been here before, so what?" Ducan tried to brush aside, hurrying his pace. He was almost level with Usopp now.

"If you had been here before, why didn't you tell us? It would have been useful to know about Saboady even before the incident with Camie," the cook hurried his pace as well, not a difficult task with his long legs. "Instead you freak out and don't tell us anything. What are you trying to hide?"

"Sanji," Franky called out again. The cook's raised voice had now drawn the attention of Zoro and Robin. Up ahead Nami was trying to control Luffy, Chopper and Brook.

"Just tell us, Ducan," Sanji urged. "Why were you so scared to come here?"

"Please, just stop," Ducan hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop what?" the cook scoffed. "Asking a question that deserves an answer?"

"Sanji that's enough."

The blond twitched at the cyborg's stern voice. Eyes were now all on Franky as he stood beside Ducan, whose head was lowered and his hands clenched. The small group had come to a halt, the others ahead hadn't yet noticed.

"Didn't you see Ducan at the auction house?" Franky asked the cook. "Didn't you see him get sick? Didn't you see him or hear him?"

Zoro and Usopp looked surprised at this news and glanced at the helmsman before turning their gazes back to the shipwright and the cook. Sanji's brow was pinched in thought and he gave a small shrug.

"Being at that auction house was the hardest thing for Ducan, and by asking how he knew to go there is probably just as hard for him to answer. So don't push him, okay?"

Sanji chewed on his smoke and averted his gaze with a nod.

"Franky, it's okay." Gazes shifted from the blue haired man to the dark man beside him. Ducan still kept his head down, and his shoulders were still tense. "Sanji has the right to ask, after everything that's happened."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ducan looked up at the cook. He took several deep breathes in and out through his nose before he spoke. "Yes, Sanji, I have been here before. But at that time I didn't know that this was the Saboady Archipelago. Five years ago, something… really bad happened to me here. I got into a big mess and it was only by luck that I got out. But it was because of people I trusted that I got into that mess." He swallowed to calm his nerves and continued, knowing that everyone was watching him. "So when I'm brought back here, it felt like that mess was happening all over again and yes, I freaked out. I thought some awful things that I regret now, because I know now that none of you had any idea.

"With the auction house… I'm not really ready to tell you the whole story, but that place had something to do with that mess. Franky's right, it was really hard for me to even be there. But when Camie was taken, I knew where she would be. So I went by myself, because I didn't have the strength to tell any of you… I didn't… I was scared to trust you," Ducan admitted. "Even though over the time I've sailed with you, I have… I really wanted to..."

"Ducan," Robin said softly, as if in reassurance.

He inhaled deeply, taking a moment. "That's the answer I can give you for now, Sanji," Ducan said. "I hope that will do."

Their little gathering was quiet, letting Ducan's words sink in. The helmsman himself let out another big sigh, and Franky patted a hand on his shoulder, a small gesture that told Ducan many things.

"Heeey! You guys are so slow!" Luffy's voice called out to them. "C'mon let's go to the amusement park!"

"Idiot, doesn't he know we're supposed to be hiding?" With the cook's annoyed huffed, the pirates hurried their pace to catch up with the excited youngsters.

Ducan knew their conversation was not completely over, he would have to explain himself to the Straw Hats someday. But they seemed to understand his reluctance for the moment, some of them had probably already guessed what had happened. Only, he was now beginning to doubt his reluctance, he was questioning his reason to hold back from this crew. After all he had seen and what Luffy had shown him, Ducan may not have his usual excuses anymore.

What he had been looking for from this crew, he had found it. His question had been answered. But just knowing that wasn't enough for Ducan anymore. There was something else, a little thought that was floating around, barley conscious at the very back of his mind. It was another question, but this one couldn't be answered like the last. He needed to be told this answer.

Perhaps he should ask Franky. Or at least ask his advice. He had become more comfortable with the cyborg than any of the other Straw Hats, the older man would take his question seriously. Yet Ducan was nervous to ask, it was a really loaded question.

As they all walked through the Archipelago, Ducan meandered near the back of the group. A jouska* stuck in his head, trying to get enough momentum to speak up to the shipwright just in front of him. They were just entering grove twelve when the helmsman finally grabbed the hem of Franky's shirt.

"Franky?"

"What is it, Spiky-bro?" the blue haired man halted his steps and turned to face the other.

"It's… um… You know I'm grateful to all of you… for what you've done for me, for helping me…" Ducan began.

Franky nodded, waiting for more.

"Back at Water 7, I asked to sail with you all… and it was probably the smartest thing I've ever done… But… Franky, do you think it's okay to ask…" the dark haired man inhaled sharply and tried again. "Do you think it's okay if I ask Luffy if-"

"IT'S THE SHICHIBUKAI!"

The two men spun around at Sanji's yell and Ducan felt a frightened exclamation leave his lips when his eyes locked onto the towering figure of Bartholomew Kuma. The war lord calmly removed his glove and Ducan quickly reached for his belt to assemble his weapon.

"Look out for the shockwave!" the cook yelled to Luffy as everyone scattered away from the enemy. Yet to everyone's surprise, the expected shockwave didn't happen. Instead there was a flash of light and giant explosion.

"A beam!?" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed in both surprise and awe.

"Don't look so impressed!" Nami scolded fearfully, as she assembled he climatact.

Everyone was prepped for battle, weapons out and powers ready. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Franky set off his Coup de Vent, the attack easily throwing Kuma back several feet, but he did not go down. The Monster Trio stepped in. Luffy's, Sanji's and Zoro's attacks sent the war lord crashing through the wall of a nearby building, yet the behemoth of a man just got back up again.

Then Chopper and Franky made their move. The reindeer landing several strong hits and the cyborg diverting another beam attack before pummeling the warlord himself. Yet the attacks didn't seem to do any severe damage. Then Brook's attack from above was stopped. Was this man made of steel or something? Usopp set off some Atlas Comets so the skeleton could get away, but the enemy showed no signs of stopping.

Ducan's heart jumped when he saw Kuma open his mouth, a laser getting ready to fire, and the target was Nami. Sanji called out a warning to the navigator, but the helmsman was already bolting towards the war lord. His surujin spinning faster and faster as he ran, angling himself so that he was coming at the enemy head on.

"Hey, over here!" he shouted, knowing his exclamation would go ignored by Kuma. He released one end of his chain and it wrapped around the war lord's neck. Putting one last burst of speed into his legs, Ducan jumped over the man's head and pulled on the chain hard. His natural momentum was enough to pull Kuma's jaw up away from Nami, but now Ducan was much closer to the coming attack.

"Quatro Mano Shock!"

Hands appeared at the Shichibukai's shoulders and quickly jammed his jaw shut, the beam exploding in his mouth. The heat and smoke from the explosion grazed over Ducan's skin and he let go of his surujin in an act of self-preservation. He hit the ground hard and hurriedly scrambled away.

The other's continued in their attacks, showing their true limits and strength and power. Ducan cursed himself for losing his weapon, knowing as soon as Luffy did his last attack, that the surujin would be beyond salvaging. But at least the enemy was defeated, though everyone was extremely exhausted and battered after the battle. Ducan was hardly listening as Franky explained that they had just fought a modified human, and the helmsman couldn't really care, at least they took him down.

What was worse was that they had barely had time to catch their breath when another opponent appeared. A man with an axe and copy of Kuma. Ducan had no qualms with Luffy's order to split up and run.

Xxxx

"USOPP! BROOK! GRAB ZORO AND RUN! THINK ONLY OF GETTING AWAY! WE CAN'T BEAT THESE GUYS!"

Ducan could hardly breathe. If Rayleigh hadn't shown up, they would have lost Zoro. Now with Luffy's desperate screams reaching his ears, he knew it was the wisest thing to do. But he couldn't bring himself to turn his back on the crew that was running in the opposite direction.

"Come on Ducan!" Sanji grabbed the helmsman's arm and pulled him into a stumbling run.

Franky paused for only a second to let off one last attack to slow their enemies down. Sounds of Rayleigh and the Admiral fighting echoed off of the trees all around them, but Sanji, Nami, Ducan and Franky kept running.

"No! He's going after Usopp's group!" Ducan didn't have time to stop the cook as he bolted off in another direction.

He could hear the sharp shooter and the skeleton shouting. Luffy was screaming as he fought an enemy. There was a tremendous roar from behind them and the monster from Water 7 loomed over the battle field.

"Chopper…" Ducan gasped, worry lacing his voice.

"Keep running!" Franky urged him.

The yells were making Ducan's heart hurt. It felt like he was being ripped apart. He was certain that his heart cleaved in two when he heard Luffy's desperate cry.

"ZORO! WHERE DID ZORO GO!?"

Franky, Nami and Ducan stopped running and stared in horror as the real Bartholomew Kuma appeared on the battle field.

Sanji attacked the war lord in a fit of anger, but he was deflected like an insect.

Luffy kept screaming. "JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!" His fear shaking Ducan to the core.

Then Brook was gone. Then Usopp. Then Sanji.

"Come on you two, run!" Franky yelled, pushing Nami and Ducan in the shoulders to get them moving again.

But the war lord was suddenly in front of them and they had nowhere to turn.

The cyborg defensively put himself between his two friends and the opponent. Ducan and Luffy both called out to the shipwright, Nami tried warn him.

Then Franky was gone.

"Big Bro!"

Ducan hadn't even realised what he had yelled, he only realised the pain all over and inside. Why? How had this happened? He watched almost in slow motion as Kuma reached for Nami. Luffy was running at them full tilt, trying to stop it. Feeling rather sluggish, Ducan raised his hands and pushed Nami out of the way towards Luffy. He felt the giant, padded hand hit his shoulder.

Then Ducan was gone.

*Jouska: the impulsive conversation you carry out in your head


	26. Chapter 26 : Marooned

Chapter 26

Marooned

The force in which Ducan landed on the ground drove all the air from the helmsman's lungs. His shoulders and hips stung where they had made contact and his limbs were weak. Dust was floating all around him, sand was in his eyes and hair. He wanted to get up, but he laid where he had landed. Gasping large breathes and blinking his eyes clear.

Harsh sunlight beat down on him, burning his eyes and making his body hot.

Breathing in the thick air, Ducan finally pushed himself upright and squinted his eyes through the over bright sun beams. The landscape stretched out before him, an endless plane of blue. Ducan quickly looked to his left and right, there he saw bare stretches of white and yellow sand. Slowly, he turned his head back to look out on the sea once more.

When the landscape is an endless blue and white it can be seen as beautiful, vast, terrifying, boring, or the visualisation of an awaiting adventure; it depends on which spyglass is used.

The sight of bare sand and an empty horizon of blue, Ducan had seen it before. He had never wanted to see it again.

"LUFFY!" the young man scrambled onto his knees, screaming and yelling to the heavens. "ZORO! SANJI! FRANKY! CHOPPER! ROBIN! NAMI! USOPP! BROOK!" He dragged himself to the water's edge. "Answer me please! Don't leave me! Please! PLEASE!"

His begging reached no ears save his own. Ducan kept calling, kept yelling.

"I want to keep sailing with you! Please! Don't leave me here! I'll sail with you!"

The soft sound of waves did nothing to calm him. In one last moment of desperation he threw himself into the sea. Ducan wasn't thinking straight, all he was aware of was the fear inside of him. The absolute terror of not knowing where the others were. He was swimming blindly, arms hitting the water painfully. The waves became larger the further he swam out, the sky grew darker and the winds blew stronger. Ducan couldn't stand a chance against the forces of nature and the tide dragged him back to the same damned shore.

He lay half submerged in the salty water, half sprawled on the sand. It started to rain. But the drops on his face barely hid the tears.

Broken sobs shook Ducan's body. His clenched fist ground into the wet sand.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "Please, don't leave me."

Franky and half the crew and disappeared right before his eyes, who knew what happened to the others. He was trapped once more on a pathetic, sandy island all alone. It felt like his past was being repeated. Ducan was filled with so much regret. He hadn't been able to tell the crew. He hadn't been able to ask Luffy.

The captain's voice echoed in the helmsman's head. _"When you've made up your mind about something, you do it. If you don't you're gonna regret it later."_

Why had he hesitated? Why had he held back from the Straw Hats and kept them at an arms distance? Why hadn't Ducan accepted truth? He had noticed the bond growing between himself at the pirates, hadn't really fought to stop it. But he pushed it aside, pretended it didn't exist. And now he regretted it.

"I'm so stupid," his broken voice was taken away by the storming winds. A sniffling, short lived laugh burst from him. "Sanji's right, I'm an idiot." More tears leaked down his cheeks. "Franky was right, I should have talked to them." His body shivered, but he didn't bother to protect himself from the elements. He squeezed his eyes shut, even though his tears kept falling. "You guys were right. Why didn't I trust you?"

Xxxx

(One Week Later)

"I'll race you to the next sand bar!"

"With this current? No way!"

"Come one you two," Tsukay called over his shoulder as he adjust the sail of his windsurfer, "we're here to look for drift wood. Not make up stupid competitions." His friends behind him continued to laugh and joke.

"Sand bar at you're ten o'clock!" one of them shouted after a couple minutes.

The three surfers calmly steered their boards along the water, drifting closer and closer to the sand bar.

"I think we're in luck! I see something!"

Tsukay squinted along the length of the sand bar. There did appear to be something dark, contrasting against the white sand. It was rather large, so if it was salvageable drift wood they may be able to make another surf board out of it.

The three friends finally got the shallow waters and hopped off their little vessels.

"There it is, just down thatta ways."

Their bare feet left small imprints in the sandy shore as they made their way along the bar. The dark object they had spotted before was in sight, yet as they drew closer its shape became more irregular and odd.

"That's not drift wood," Tsukay muttered more to himself.

"Perhaps a beached fish?"

A small breeze blew past and something small drifted away from the dark object. It jumped with the wind and along the sand until it reached Tsukay's feet. He picked it up and inspected it curiously. It was an old tricorne hat.

A thought crossed the surfers mind and he rushed forward. He had just reached the mysterious object when he yelled back at his friends. "Get back to the village, bring a boat and a doctor! Hurry!" Tsukay fell to his knees beside the poor man lying in the sand. His skin was badly burnt from the sun, his body looked frail from malnutrition.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" he gently tapped the young man's face, he received no response. He raised a hand to the stranger's face, placing his fingers just under the man's nose. He sighed in relief when he felt a breath, frail and light, but still a sign of life.

"You hang in there," he whispered, hoping he was being heard. "I've got you. You're going to be fine, trust me."

Xxxx

It was hard to breathe. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. Ducan wasn't even sure he was thinking. Was he lying down? He couldn't move. Were his eyes closed? Should he open them? Could he open them?

"Has he woken up again?"

He didn't know that voice. Who was that?

"Yes, he may be waking."

Another voice!

"Jonesy… Luffy…"

"Aah, he's calling out again."

Who was calling out? Him?

"Boy, if you can hear me then squeeze my hand."

Was she talking to him? He tried to clench his hand anyway. It felt like a strange gesture, weak and detached.

"Open your eyes boy, it's time to wake up now."

It was almost painful to open his eyes. He blinked several times, not seeing.

"There we go."

It was dark. Ducan paused for a moment, just to make sure he had indeed opened his eyes. He felt something press against his lips and he tried to pull his head back, a small whine indicating his discomfort.

"It's okay," the first voice soothed, a man's voice. "It's water, you need to drink."

Once more the cup was pressed to his lips and Ducan let the liquid drip into his mouth and swallowed it down. He coughed a bit, but the water helped his parched throat. His eyes had adjusted in the dim light and his surrounding were finally coming into focus.

He saw a low roof that seemed to be made out of leaves or grass. The walls were round and made of cool earth. But what Ducan focused on was the brown eyes that were level with his.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Ducan nodded, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Don't go back to sleep just yet," the man said kindly. He wriggled an arm under the helmsman's shoulders and gently pulled Ducan into a more upright position. It was then that Ducan noticed he was sitting on a mat of straw and blankets on the floor of the hut.

"Baba, is there food for him?" the man asked over his shoulder. Ducan looked past him and noticed the stooping figure of an old woman by the fire.

"It's almost ready," her strong voice answered.

"Okay," the man turned back to Ducan. "More water?"

Ducan didn't respond, eyes roaming all around the room. The man got to his feet and Ducan jumped at the sudden movement.

"I'm just going to open the drape," the man said softly, "so you can see."

Making his movements more slow and deliberate, the man walked a couple paces and pulled aside some pinned fabric which had been hiding an open section of the wall. Sunlight streamed in and Ducan blinked a bit. The man fastened the drape to one side and returned to sit beside Ducan on the floor. The old woman came over with another bowl in her hand.

Ducan studied the both of them. The woman was elderly, white hair grizzled and long, many wrinkles lining her face. But her grip on the bowl was steady and strong. Many beads hung from her clothes, wrists and neck. The man was younger, in the prime of his life. His dark brown skin was shining and healthy, his hair a shade of bleached blond, and done in several braids that were pulled back into a long queue. His face had peculiar tattoos on it, the yellow ink sticking out against his dark skin; triangles, with their base beginning on his cheekbones and their apexes ending at his jaw line. He also had several beads around his neck.

"Who are you?" Ducan asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am Baba, a doctor of this village," the woman spoke.

"I'm Tsukay, I'm the one that found you," the man said.

"Found me?"

Tsukay nodded. "On the sand bar. Were you shipwrecked? The currents around here are tough to sail on."

"No, I... I flew," Ducan said slowly. In a gradual build, everything started to come back. The fight with Kuma, Franky disappearing right in front of him, Luffy and the others… What had happened to them? Then he'd been on that island, the sand bar; but his memories were blurry after that.

"Flew?" Baba asked incredulously.

"I can't stay here," Ducan said, ignoring the doctor. "I have to get back."

"Woah, there, slow down," Tsukay placed firm hands on the helmsman's shoulders when the man tried to get off the matt. "Your body's weak right now."

"That doesn't matter!" Ducan exclaimed, wrestling against the hold. It was then that the young man realised that he was only in his black pants, his shirt, coat and holsters were missing. But what worried him the most that he was missing what had been inside his coat pocket.

"Where are my things?" he demanded.

"Look, if you calm down-"

"I need to get back, that Vivre Card is the only way I can get back to Luffy!" Ducan pushed more forcefully against Tsukay, but the man stayed strong.

"Baba's medicine has helped you heal, but trust me, you shouldn't be moving yet!"

"Why should I trust you?"

The two people in front of him looked startled by his exclamation. They glanced at each other in concern before Tsukay turned back to Ducan. "Why are you so desperate to get back?" he asked carefully.

Ducan gritted his teeth and held off in his wrestling with the other man, his small spike of adrenaline quickly dissipating. "My…" no he had no right to say it. "There are people, back at Saboady, I need to be with them." He dropped his arms to his sides, they now felt too heavy to hold up.

"You've exhausted yourself," Baba scolded lightly. "Eat, it will help." She lifted a spoon from the bowl in her hands and guided it to Ducan's mouth. He was going to complain, refuse the food, but the old woman was too fast and the spoon dived into his open mouth.

Thick, warm stew made the helmsman's mouth water and without meaning to he reached for the bowl himself, eager for more.

"Go get his things, Tsukay, if that will help calm him," the elder instructed.

With an understanding nod, the dark man gently removed his grip from Ducan's shoulders and went to the other side of the hut. There were several boxes, bags and large vases stacked and cluttered around each other, Tsukay began digging around.

Baba batted Ducan's hands away from the stew, giving him a pointed look until he had swallowed down his current mouthful. Then she scooped up another spoonful of the hearty meal and offered it to the helmsman once more.

"I can feed myself," the pirate argued, but chomped down on the spoon anyway.

"You were barely alive when Tsukay brought you here," Baba snuffed. "It was clear you hadn't eaten or drunk properly in days, it's taken you a week to simply be strong enough to hold yourself up."

Ducan choked, some of the stew broth dribbling down his chin. "A week!?" he coughed. Hadn't Luffy said to meet up again in three days? Was he too late? The others that had disappeared before him, maybe they had flown to different islands as well. Were they heading back to Sabaody by now? Would they wait for him?

"Yes," Baba nodded, waiting for Ducan's coughing fit to calm down before offering him food once more.

"Where am I?" he asked hurriedly.

"The Belted Islands," Tsukay answered, coming back over with his arms full.

"The Belted Islands?" Ducan repeated.

"Vent Island to be more precise," Tsukay crouched down beside Baba and her patient once more, offering the bundle in his arms to Ducan. "I'm pretty sure this is all of it. Your stuff."

Ducan accepted his things back from the man, but he kept his gaze on him. "Where are we exactly?"

"The Grand Line," Tsukay elaborated. "The Belted Islands are a chain of islands that give off the same magnetic force, so they are considered the same island. They stretch across part of the Grand Line and even into the Calm Belt. Vent Island is one of the largest of the island chain and is a center of trade for many sea fairing folk."

"How far is it to Sabaody?" Ducan asked as he dug through his mangled coat.

"Depends on which ship or boat you use," Tsukay said, "and the currents, and weather along the way-"

"Okay, I get it," Ducan grumbled, finally finding a pocket and reaching into it with searching fingers. Paper brushed against skin and heart jumping with hope, Ducan pulled out the small Vivre Card. The small slip fluttered around in his hand, dragging across his palm towards his thumb. That was the course to Sabaody.

"Now look, young man," Baba said in a serious tone. "You have every right to go back to your wherever you wish to be, but please allow me to do my job and do as I say."

Ducan's fingers clenched around the Card, not allowing it to escape. He didn't seem to have much choice. It reminded him of when he had first met the Straw Hats.

"Alright, but only for a little bit," he conceded.

"Good boy," Baba said sternly. "Now, Tsukay, make yourself useful and help him finish this stew. I need to get more herbs if this boy is to have his medicine."

Looking rather out of place, Tsukay accepted the bowl from the old doctor and Baba bustled off out of the open door. The two men sat looking at each other in silence for a second before the blond man offered another spoonful of food to the weakened pirate.

"You know, Baba and I have given our names, but we don't know yours," Tsukay said after Ducan had eaten most of the stew.

"Um… it's Ducan," the helmsman offered quietly.

Tsukay smiled, his tattoos making his grin seem wider than it was. "Hello, Ducan."

The dark haired man huffed out a small laugh. "You don't need to say hello."

"Well, I didn't get the chance to when we first met," the man said in a matter of fact way. "Oh, that reminds me, this is yours isn't it?" Tsukay reached behind him and brought Ducan's tricorne hat into view.

The helmsman was still for a moment, eyes fixed on his precious hat, his brother's hat. For the first time in five years, he hadn't noticed its absence. He had been too caught up with trying to figure out how to get back to Luffy. Guilt pooled in his chest and he hesitantly reached for the worn hat. Tsukay passed it over, watching curiously as the young man brought the hat close to his chest and hugged it tightly. Ducan curled around the hat, burying his face out of sight.

"Ducan?" Tsukay called gently.

The helmsman was silent

Tsukay carefully reached up and placed a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder. He wasn't shaken off, though the man recoiled slightly. The blond man gripped a bit more firmly, trying to offer some kind of comfort and hoping that it reached.


	27. Chapter 27 : 3D2Y

Chapter 27

3D2Y

The children laughed as they chased each other around the close knit round houses. Their beads clacking gently, their stressed, loose fitting leather clothes moving easily with their movements and their bare feet kicking up dry dust. Ducan kept glancing up at them every now and then, but kept returning to the ropes in his hands. It had been a couple days since he had woken up, Baba's medicine was definitely helping him out. She had even allowed Tsukay to bring him outside so he could sit in the sun. But merely sitting on the bench outside the old woman's home quickly frayed at the helmsman's nerves and the boredom was making him fidgety. Noticing this, Tsukay had gone down to the docks and found several ropes that had gotten tangled during a storm.

"Do you want to help me untangle these? I'm sure the sailors would appreciate it."

So together, they sat surrounded by endless rope, weaving it between their fingers, trying to get rid of the knots.

A shrill laugh caught Ducan's attention and he looked up at the playing children once more. One of the boys was running in their direction, laughing like crazy as he tried to escape the girl chasing him. Ducan saw it right before it happened. The boy's feet tangled in the ropes as he ran by and they tightened around the child's ankles. With quick reflexes the helmsman reached out and wrapped an arm around the boy just as he started to tumble, catching him.

"Tombo!" Tsukay's cry came a fraction of a second later, voice high in alarm. "Tombo, are you alright?"

Gently, Ducan righted the boy. The kid looked a bit startled by his near accident, but he was unharmed.

"Yeah," the little boy said unsurely.

"Be careful next time," Ducan warned, detangling Tombo's ankles from the rope.

"Thanks, mister," Tombo said.

"Wow, mister! If you hadn't caught him Tombo would have smashed his face!" the girl who had been playing tag with the boy said with wonder.

"Anya, don't say such things," Tsukay scolded.

Anya looked up at Ducan with bright brown eyes, the colour reminding the helmsman of a certain little reindeer. "Hey, mister! You don't have your markings!" Ducan blinked at Anya's exclamation. What on earth did that mean? "And you don't have any beads! Did you lose them?"

"Anya…" Tsukay groaned.

"I'm not from here, Anya," Ducan answered. "I'm only a guest here. Where I'm from we don't have… markings or beads."

"But then how do you know you're an adult?" Tombo asked in shock.

"That's it you two, leave our guest alone. Go play," Tsukay shooed the children away.

"What was that about?" Ducan asked awkwardly, trying to focus on the ropes he was supposed to be untangling.

"I'm sorry about that," Tsukay apologised, "Anya and Tombo are still young and forget that there are many different people in this world."

"People without beads and markings?"

"Yes, you see, here amongst the natives of Vent Island, it is traditional to receive a tattoo when you come of age," Tsukay explained. "They are meant to symbolise what you believe in life, the philosophy that guides you into adulthood."

Ducan hummed, rubbing his thumb into the coarse material of the rope. He glanced at the large inked patterns on Tsukay's cheeks. "What… do those mean? If you don't mind me asking."

"Mine?" Tsukay reached up and traced his fingers along the tattoo on his right cheek. "They remind me that even though we cry with grief, we can also cry with happiness."

It was so simple yet profound and the helmsman could think of nothing to say.

"I think, if you had tattoos, they would go right here." Ducan felt a finger brush past his eye and he jumped away from the contact.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, staring at the other man with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Tsukay said earnestly. His brow creased, watching Ducan worriedly.

"Why would I have tattoos," Ducan scoffed, turning back to his rope. "It's not like I'm from here, like I said." He was trying to brush the whole thing aside, concealing how Tsukay's words had struck him.

"I was just trying to explain," Tsukay said softly, apology still heavy in his voice. "You see, you are always watching."

Ducan looked back at the other, one brow quirked in question.

"You watched after Tombo and helped him when he was in trouble. You are always looking out for others. That was why I said that a tattoo by your eyes would be appropriate."

Ducan averted his eyes. Tsukay didn't know how wrong he was. Looking out for others? When had he ever done that?

"What about these beads then?" he changed the subject.

"Another tradition," Tsukay went on. "They are given between those who have helped and favoured each other. It represents the bond you have built with a person. One bead for every bond, and several bonds for every person." The blond tapped on of the beads at his neck. "This one was from my father, given for the first time I aided him in building a wind surfer. And this one," he tapped another one, "from both my father and mother, given for being a good son."

"So it's a family thing," Ducan tried to reason.

"It is not just for family," Tsukay said seriously, "it is for friends, partners, those who have helped you. It is for the people in your life."

Like nakama. A small voice whispered in Ducan's head.

The two sat in silence after that, dutifully working out the kinks the ropes. Ducan's hat shaded him from the high noon sun, but Tsukay's hair shone bright underneath the rays. The helmsman had learnt that the man dyed his hair using a certain powder mix made on the island. Ducan had noticed that the people of Vent islands took great pride and care in decorating their bodies. As people passed by and the pirate took in each of the unique styles, he could only conclude that it was an art form. But there was also a grand diversity in the garments people adorned. Tsukay's choice in fashion was a length of golden yellow clothe that was wrapped around his torso, it was similar to a toga but it ended sharply at his hips, his pants were slim fitting and ended above the knee. The mismatch in both style and fabric carried over to many others; Ducan saw people wearing silk robes over hand sewn cotton shirts, yarn leg warmers with seal skin pants. Where did these people get such a variety?

"Tsukay, my friend!" a voice called from afar.

Both men looked up to see a middle aged man walking up to them. There was a box in his arms and ropes dangling from his arms.

"Gito!" Tsukay waved cheerily. "How was the trade today?"

"Very good, very good," Gito laughed, placing his load at his feet with a grunt. "And how is our guest doing?"

Ducan shied his gaze from the man, becoming very interested with a coil in the cord.

"He's getting better," Tsukay smiled. "But what about you? I heard there was trouble at the docks yesterday."

"Nothing an old trader like me can't handle," Gito assured. "Just some pirates getting all excited. You know, after the Marines defeated Whitebeard, lots of small time pirates are trying to snatch up the old emperor's territory. Makes 'em get a bit rowdy."

"Whitebeard was defeated?"

Gito and Tsukay turned their heads to Ducan. The helmsman was leaning forward in his seat, his eyes fixed on the older man.

"Where have ya been, son?" Gito grunted.

"Oh, that's right! You were healing when the news came," Tsukay explained. "Gito, do you have the paper still?"

"Ah, somewhere," the trader mused, digging around in his crate. After a moment he pulled out a rather tattered newspaper. He tried to flatten it out a bit before passing it over to Ducan.

The young man read the article with great gusto. Whitebeard had been the strongest man in the world, with a crew that was difficult to rival. To think such a great man was gone. Ducan read the information, keeping a critical mind; he knew the government liked to cover things up, the newspapers after Enies Lobby had been evidence enough for that. He flipped a page and was met with a large heading.

 ** _Fire Fist Ace Dies_**

Fire Fist was dead too?

Ducan read on. Brows creased in thought. Hadn't he heard the name Ace before? Then his heart leapt into his throat. The article was talking about Luffy!

Straw Hat Luffy had fought in the battle at Marine Ford. He was the son of the revolutionary Dragon and grandson to the Marine Hero Garp. He had fought along Whitebeard's crew in an attempt to save Fire Fist Ace, son of Gol D. Roger, from execution. But Ace had been killed along with his captain, right in front of his little brother Luffy.

"Ducan? Are you okay?"

He didn't even know that Tsukay was talking to him. He couldn't hear him.

"Ducan, you're pale. Do you feel sick? Should I get Baba?"

He pushed himself to his feet.

"Ducan!"

Tsukay's cry was ignored as the helmsman started running through the village. If he followed the path he should make it to the docks. He could find a boat there. He could get back to Saboady. He had to get back to Luffy. He _had_ to get back to Luffy.

"Ducan stop!" Tsukay was calling from behind him, but he ignored it.

His leg tensed painfully and the muscles cramped, making him lose his footing and tumble to the ground. His limbs were aching again, but Ducan pushed himself up again, fingernails digging into the dirt.

"Ducan, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and holding strong.

"Let me go! I can't stay here!" the helmsman screeched.

"You may have healed over the past weeks, but trust Baba when she says to rest!"

"Fuck trusting what Baba says," Ducan cursed. "You don't understand, I can't be here!"

The gravity quickly shifted and Ducan was pinned to the ground, Tsukay resting his entire weight on top of him. "Now listen here," an angry voice whispered in his ear, "we understand that you have places to go, but do not curse or disrespect the ones who are trying to help you."

Ducan struggled underneath the man's sturdy build. "You don't understand… You don't understand…" he gasped helplessly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"What don't I understand?" Tsukay growled.

"Luffy, his brother was… Ace was his brother and…. Can't you understand that pain!?" Ducan's voice echoed around them, a couple people had gathered around the fighting pair, concerned voices whispering.

"To have a brother… taken… right in front of you… you can't do anything… he just dies… and you can't do anything…" Ducan's sobs were breaking his voice, snot and tears made his face wet. "Luffy's suffering… he's suffering so much… I can't stay here doing nothing!"

Hours later, shouts and pleas still fell past Ducan's lips. His tears had dried up, but sobs would still shake his body. Tsukay had dragged him back to Baba's hut and was guarding the door to make sure the helmsman stayed put under the doctor's care. Not that he could get away fast for a while, a muscle in his leg had been pulled when he had tried to run to the docks.

"Did I not tell you boy?" Baba's scolding voice hissed in annoyance as she ground the herbs for medicine. "After a week on malnutrition and dehydration, your body has become weakened. Because of this you were unable to move for another week. Your muscles cannot take such extraneous activity! You need to rest and begin slowly."

"I've walked on an injured leg before," Ducan huffed, "all I need is some medicine then I can leave."

"You will leave when I say you can!" the old woman barked. "As a doctor it is my duty and responsibility to ensure the wellbeing of my patients. I vowed that the good health of any patient continues even after they leave my care. To allow you to leave now would be the same as breaking a promise."

"I know you are upset, Ducan. But please leave this in Baba's hands," Tsukay tried to persuade the helmsman.

When Ducan scoffed, Baba rapped the young man's knuckles with her pestle. "Listen to your elders, boy! Tsukay has many years over you."

"Baba! Don't call me old," Tsukay cried in dismay.

"Don't know, with that white hair you look old to me," Ducan sneered.

"I'm only twenty six!"

"That still makes you this boy's elder," Baba spoke.

"But you have several more years over both me and him," Tsukay shot back at the doctor.

Ducan leant back against the curved wall of the hut, the two bickering voices becoming white noise in the back of his head. His thoughts drifted back to the Straw Hat captain. Was Luffy alright? The article hadn't explained what happened to him, only that he disappeared after the battle. There had also been many reveals about the young pirate, mostly his lineage. But Ducan couldn't bring himself to find that important. Luffy was Luffy, what did it matter who his father was, or if his grandfather was a Marine. Ducan had come to trust the man himself, not what he had come from.

Xxxx

"Please."

"No."

"I'm begging you."

"It's still no."

"I won't run."

"…"

"I just need to see what's there, I need to plan how I'm going to get back."

"You promise?"

"Just planning, I promise."

Tsukay pondered the idea for a few more moments before bending down and helping Ducan off his matt. "Alright, but you are not leaving my sight."

The surfer slung one of the helmsman's arms over his shoulder and together the two men hobbled out of the doctor's hut. Tsukay led them down the dirt path towards the docks. The trail was surrounded by a thick jungle like forest, there were many brightly coloured flowers, rocks and birds. The green, brown and blue leaves made the undergrowth and canopies look thick and lush. As the two men walked calmly down the path, the packed dust trail started to widen out, wheel ruts became more distinct and defined. More sunlight was peeking through the trees as they became more spaced out and the sounds of waves started to grow in the background. Tsukay pulled Ducan around a sharp bend and the docks fell into sight below them. Just down a short slope, store houses, networks of interconnected docks and ships all lined the sea shore.

"There are so many ships!" was the first thing that Ducan blurted out.

"Of course," Tsukay laughed. "I told you, many come here to trade goods and the supplies."

"No, well yes, I mean," Ducan mumbled. "I understand that, it's just I've never seen a boat like that!" To emphasise his point, the helmsman pointed at a long boat moored at the shore. It had many oars lining the sides and a great dragon figure head reared high at the bow.

"Boats like that are used when many people are heading to gatherings at other islands, it can carry many people and relies on rhythmic paddling in order to move and steer," Tsukay explained as he led Ducan down the slope.

"And that one!?" Ducan pointed again.

"Those are wind surfers. One manned vessels for short journeys. It takes a lot of skill to be able to sail one in open waters."

"What about that one?"

"That's a paddle boat, the only boats that manage with ease to cross the calm belt."

Ducan's eyes gleamed as he examined all the boats and dinghy's and vessels. He wanted to sail them! He wanted to see how they moved in the waves. Tsukay would fill the helmsman in on any ship that was pointed out, explain its advantages and disadvantages.

"One also has to consider where they are sailing to," Tsukay went on. "Because the Belted Islands are so large and cover so much territory, some islands have differing climates from each other. This makes different kinds of wind and water currents and conditions. It takes a long time to master a vessel on these seas."

They had finally gotten level with the docks, many people were luging around their goods in large crates and carts. Nets full of fish, fruits and the like hung from stalls to be seen by passersby. There were weapons, woods, spices, fabrics, wines, tools, medicines.

"To get to Saboady you'd either want to find a merchant ship that passes the Archipelago on route or you'd want a two man dinghy," Tsukay's voice funneled through Ducan's ears, bringing the man's attention back to the primary reason they had come here.

"Two manned?" Ducan asked in confusion.

"There is no way I'm letting you sail all the way to Saboady on your own," Tsukay said in a clipped tone.

"Look, I appreciate the thought, but I can sail just fine on my own," Ducan said, halting in his uneven steps and forcing Tsukay to stop walking.

"I also respect the confidence you have in your sailing capabilities, but I am still going to come with you," Tsukay responded.

"I can manage by myself!" the helmsman's raised voice drew a few gazes and Ducan ducked his head away from the prying eyes. "I can handle getting back to Luffy on my own."

Tsukay's brown eyes had hardened with the argument, but he sighed in resignation. "Just wait until you are actually prepared to leave before you make a final decision." The surfer adjusted Ducan's arm around his shoulder and started walking again.

He led the younger man through the stores, stalls and people until they were at the shore. The ships docked and waiting. Ducan was about to ask if there would be a cost to taking a boat when a bright vessel caught his eye. It was large yellow submarine with a smiling jolly roger painted on the side. Ducan's eyes remained fixed on it as he watched the crew get on and off as they loaded supplies.

Tsukya noticed Ducan's distracted gaze and also looked over. "Now that's something you don't usually see," he admitted in awe. He glanced at his companion. "Want to take a closer look?"

Ducan nodded with restrained excitement and the two made their way closer to the sub. "We'll have to be careful," Tsukay warned, "they're pirates."

"I wouldn't be too worried," Ducan assured. Even if his surujin had been destroyed, he could think of many ways to defend himself against anyone.

"Can I help you?" one of the pirates asked as they walked up to him. His eyes were hidden under a low brimmed hat that said _"Penguin"._

"Simply admiring your vessel," Tsukay said warmly. "Submarines are quite a sight wherever you go."

The man grunted in indifference and lifted a crate to one of his mates. Ducan and Tsukay left them to their work and stood off to the side to watch as they worked. They were a coordinated crew, Ducan could admire that; and they had a sense of familiarity and unity. They joked easily with each other, teasing and commenting as the worked. It made Ducan's heart hurt a bit.

"Captain! All the supplies are loaded," on man called up to the submarine's deck.

A man in a fluffy white hat appeared, leaning on the railing in a relaxed manner. "We're going to rest for a couple more hours. Bepo won't stop complaining about the heat," the captain said, tapping his long sword against his shoulder.

The sight of the laid back captain jiggled something in Ducan's memory. Had he seen this man before? The man in the white speckled hat looked up and their eyes met across the dock.

"Trafalgar Law!" Ducan shouted, pushing himself away from Tsukay and hobbled on unsteady feet across the dock until he was beside the sub, looking up at the other pirate. The newspaper had said that Luffy had disappeared from the battle in a yellow submarine, and Law had fought alongside Luffy at the auction house.

"You look familiar…" Law mused, looking down at him with hooded eyes. A light clicked on in the golden irises and Law exclaimed softly. "You are one of the Straw Hats."

"Um, well… we met back at Saboady a couple weeks ago."

"Why are you here now?" Law asked curiously.

"Kuma," Ducan explained. "It's a long story, but that's not important right now. Is Luffy alright?"

Law's brow twitched and Ducan couldn't exactly describe the black haired pirate's expression. Then, slowly, he reached into his back pocket and took out a newspaper. "See for yourself," Law said as he tossed the paper down to the man on the dock.

Ducan caught the paper and hurriedly opened it up. The front page was printed with a picture of Luffy standing in the plaza of Marine Ford. Covered in bandages and his hat lowered. Ducan eyes darted all over the article that followed. Luffy had returned to Marine Ford with the Knight of the Sea Jinbe and the Dark King Rayleigh; they had circle the island before coming ashore and ringing the Ox bell sixteen times. Ducan drew a big breathe of relief when it said that Luffy had once again escaped the Marines. The article had just been printed yesterday.

He looked back at the picture, back at the Straw Hat captain. He was alive, and even though he must still be grieving, at least he could still cause trouble. Ducan was just about to look back at Law, to thank him for bringing the news, when his eyes caught something in the photograph. On Luffy's right arm was some inked characters. At first the helmsman had thought it was just a blur in the photo, but on looking closer he could see it was writing.

3D2Y.

The 3D was crossed out.

Luffy didn't have a tattoo. This was new.

It's meaning…

"Oh," Ducan gasped softly, everything clicking into place. "Okay."

He looked up at Law, who was still leaning over the railing of his vessel. He held onto his hat so it wouldn't slip off.

"Thank you for this," Ducan smiled, a hand holding up the paper.

Law nodded, and walked away.

Ducan turned and went back to Tsukay.

"Ducan, what was that about? What did he mean by you being a Straw Hat? How did you know him?" The older man bombarded the helmsman with questions, worry clear on his face, though he still reached forward to support Ducan's uneven stance.

"Tsukay… I need a favour to ask you," Ducan interrupted.

"A favour?" Tsukay's worried expression was replaced by confusion.

"Would it be alright if you taught me a bit more about sailing those ships?"

Luffy had left a message for his crew, for the Straw Hats. The last captain's order they would get for a while. Ducan didn't know if the message was supposed to apply to him as well, but he would listen to it anyway. He didn't need to worry about Luffy coming through on this promise.

He trusted him.

*Song for this chapter: **See you Again by Wiz Khalifa**


	28. Chapter 28 : Two Years Later

Chapter 28

Two Years Later

Sanji stood tall as he set foot onto the bright green, resin slick grass of Saboady Archipelago. His lips tightened around his cigarette and he shifted the bag strap on his shoulder. Blond bangs hid his right eye and a hand scratch at his thicker goatee.

It had been two years and the young chef had changed.

 _I have become stronger._ Sanji encouraged himself, puffing out a steady stream of smoke. _Those two years of hell have ensured that._

The chef shivered at the reminder, glancing behind him at the little ship he had disembarked.

"Oh, Sanji-kyun!" a rough voice called to him. "Do you really have to leave? Won't you come back and stay with us a little longer?"

"Piss off! I'm never going anywhere near your freaky, hellish kingdom ever again!" Sanji raged, flipping off the okamas and hurriedly distancing himself from them.

"Tell Iva I said hi," he grumbled under his breath as he turned his back completely on his long time hosts.

Bright blue eyes clicked onto a passing beauty as if attracted by magnets. Her long flowing hair, graceful curves, petal smooth skin, plump bosoms jumping out at him. Sanji's nostrils flared, his heart bouncing out against his breast.

A REAL WOMAN!

Complete gibberish started tumbling from the cook's lips as his eyes continued to track the goddess. Until another stunning creature passed within his line of sight. Everywhere! He was in no longer in that barren hell, he was in the bountiful Garden of Eden.

Sanji jerked violently when a hand reached out of the crowd and gripped his bicep, stopping him in his tracks. Angry flames licked in his stomach. What kind of asshole wold hold him back from reaching pure heaven?

"What's the big idea?" he barked out angrily.

His eyes first fell on the darkly tanned hand gripping his suit jacket. Many rope burns and callouses roughened the skin, but the grip was strong and steady. His downwards gaze next took in the brown boots that buckled up to the mid-calf and the loose black pants. Sanji's eyes traveled up the stranger's body, taking in a belt chain and sand coloured coat that fluttered softly around the knees.

Finally, the blond looked at the man's face. Tanned skin, long black hair that fell past the shoulders and a small goatee dusting his chin. Around his throat was a thick necklace of beads, styled to resemble a choker. Gracing his cheekbones, just shy of being under his eyes and beside his temples were little flecks of colour; a tattoo of pale yellow that was barely visible on his skin. But the green tint of his eyes stood out just fine under strong brows. Spiked bangs peaked out from underneath an old and very worn tricorne hat.

Sanji had seen that hat before.

The man smiled, a gentle curve of his lips that was hovering between nervous and excited.

"There were so many things I wanted to say," the man murmured, hands still clenched on Sanji's sleeve, "so many things I planned to say. But now all I can think to say is… Hi, Sanji."

"Ducan?"

The smile grew.

Xxxx

Sipping on his drink, Ducan watched and listened as Shakky and Rayleigh filled them in on the goings on of Sabaody.

"What!? That idiot swordsman arrived first?" Sanji squawked. The cook muttered something about terrible omens under his breath as Shakky continued.

"Then Franky arrived," she said calmly, exhaling her cigarette smoke, "he went right to the ship."

"The Sunny's okay then," Sanji said with relief. Ducan also shared the sentiment, but perked up more at the fact that Franky had arrived safely.

He sat silently at the bar as Sanji carried the conversation with Duval and his gang, the helmsman was deep in thought. He wondered about everyone and how they could have changed over their separation. Sanji had changed only slightly in looks, but he was still the same old cook, as Ducan had seen him drooling over women just before he had caught the blond's attention. Ducan also wondered how the others would react to him coming back. Sanji's kind welcome had been pleasing, but what about a certain captain?

"We'd better go and see how Franky's doing," the cook's voice butted into his thoughts. Ducan looked up and nodded in agreement. Both men excused themselves politely to Shakky and Rayleigh before exiting the bar.

They walked in silence for a while, passing through one grove to the next. Ducan didn't really know what to say to the cook, who was smoking beside him. Yet the longer they walked, Ducan found that the silence wasn't uncomfortable of awkward. It was a nice silence that both men maintained in an unconscious understanding. They didn't need to talk.

So the amiable silence continued until they reached grove seventeen. Ducan breathed in sharply when the familiar lion figure head came into view over the roots. "Sanji," he spoke softly.

"I see it," the cook acknowledge, the sound of a smile in his voice.

Ducan glanced at Sanji out of the corner of his eye. They both grinned at each other and broke into a run. The helmsman didn't care if Sanji would beat him to the finish, he just kept running until the Thousand Sunny was before him in all its glory. Without hesitating he leapt aboard.

"Franky!"

There was a clanking sound below deck and the hatch opened up.

Big metal arms and shoulders appeared, painted with stars and letters followed by a Hawaiian shirt. Short, almost shaved, electric blue hair appeared next and then a pair of dark sunglasses.

"OWWH!" came an excited cry. "Is that a super helmsman I see?"

"Big Bro Franky!" Ducan shouted with glee, leaping forward and wrapping his arms around the shipwright's shoulders.

"Hey, Spiky-bro! You still super?" Franky laughed, one large metal arm hugging Ducan back.

"Almost as super as you," Ducan laughed, backing away so that he could get a better look at the changed man before him. "Look at your body!"

"It is quite impressive," Sanji spoke up from behind the two. "Do it all yourself Franky?"

"You bet," the cyborg grinned and struck his pose. "It's the new super me!"

The three men chatted and caught up quickly. Franky showing off some of his new features as well as explaining a bit about the coating that now enveloped the ship. Eventually, Sanji said that he should go do some shopping and stock up on all the food they would need for the coming journey. The shipwright gave the cook a den den mushi before he left.

"Call us if ya meet up with anyone else," Franky instructed.

"Will do," Sanji waved and hopped back onto the Archipelago.

"And what do you want to do, Spiky-bro?" the cyborg turned to Ducan.

"I'll stay here, if that's alright," Ducan said. "I've missed this ship."

"Yeah, me too," Franky grinned.

Xxxx

One by one, the Straw Hats came back to the ship. Robin arrived with her serene grin, Chopper, Usopp and Nami with big smiles and excited hugs and Shakky and Rayleigh showed up one more time to say goodbye and also help explain the coating in more depth. Most importantly, Rayleigh gave them the news that Luffy had been spotted on the island.

Excitedly, everyone began to set sail with earnest. If Luffy was on his way, trouble was sure to follow him.

Chopper volunteered to go pick up Luffy as well as Sanji and Zoro. Brook arrived soon after on the back of a flying fish, his guitar giving himself grand entrance music.

A call from above made everyone's hearts soar and fill with joy.

"Heeeeey! Hey guys!"

Straw Hat Luffy was back.

Ducan couldn't believe it, before he even had time to blink they were ready to set sail. They drifted away from the mangrove roots and the bubble expanded around them. The helmsman grabbed the railing and glanced down as the coating of the ship moved over his body, smiling with glee. Beside him, Usopp was looking onto the shores of the Archipelago.

"Isn't it odd that we haven't seen any Marines yet?" the sharpshooter asked.

"Just keep an eye out for anything, we have no idea what's coming," Ducan answered, it was really all he could say. He turned away from the long nose and was about to walk away when the man behind him let out a small shout. "What is it?" Ducan asked quickly, turning back.

Usopp had his goggles on, eyes scanning Sabaody. "Oh, my bad, just some kids," he chuckled apologetically.

"Kids?" Ducan went back to the railing and followed Usopp's gaze.

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he almost choked on it when he saw the three figures on shore. Anya and Tombo waving madly at the ship, arms flailing like reeds in a hurricane; just behind them stood Tsukay with a knowing smile on his face.

"You shouldn't have come!" Ducan yelled out before he could stop himself, leaning half way off the railing and practically pressing himself against the bubble dome.

"We wanted to say goodbye!" Anya yelled back.

"Bye big brother!"

Ducan breathed in sharply through his teeth, but his nose and eyes were already watering. He gripped the railing tightly. He tightened his core, supporting his diaphragm.

"You don't have to say goodbye!" he called out, projecting his voice as far as he could. "I'm coming back! I promise, I will come home! Just wait! I promise I'll come home!" Ducan didn't even realise his hand was raised until it was pressed flat to the flexible coating.

The children waved even more vigorously, Ducan hoped they had heard him. Then Tsukay raised his hand as well, palm flat and facing the pirate as if there was no distance between them and he was touching Ducan's displayed hand.

They stayed like that until both parties could no longer see each other.

Ducan wiped a tear from his face with a sniff, glancing beside him. Usopp was watching him with a small frown, not one of anger, suspicion or even confusion, just a small frown.

"Hey," Ducan said turning to face the sniper squarely, "you saw me make that promise right?"

"Yes," Usopp said cautiously.

"Then you better watch my back to make sure I can keep it."

Ducan didn't stay to see the realisation dawn on the younger man's face, or listen to the boisterous voice claim that he would protect every person alive. The helmsman already knew that Usopp would have his back. So instead he sought out someone he had waited for two years to ask one question.

"Luffy?"

The Straw Hat captain turned to face Ducan.

"Hey Ducan," he grinned.

"Hey," the helmsman smiled a bit too. "Luffy, I have something to ask you."

"Hmmm?"

Ducan paused to put his thoughts together. He had to get this right, he had to. Then he looked into the young pirate's eyes, and he didn't need to think anymore. The words flowed out.

"A couple years ago, back at Water 7, I asked if I could sail with you; and you let me. I want to thank you for that, because if I hadn't gotten aboard this ship I have no idea what would have happened to me. You, and this crew, showed me amazing things. You all changed me.

"So it it's alright, will you let me sail with you again? Will you let me sail with you as a member of your crew?"

Luffy blinked but then smiled again. "I thought you already were, but sure!"

Ducan wasn't sure if he laughed or sobbed. His tears were back again, but they weren't tears of grief or loneliness. They were tears of happiness. He had found a crew! A crew that he could trust, and a crew that trusted him.

"Alright everyone," Luffy raised his voice, the crew turning their attention to the captain. "There's a lot of things we want to tell each other, but let's leave it for another time. SET SAIL!"

The crew cheered. Ducan ran to the helm.

"Our course?" he asked Nami, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Fishman Island. Port standard rudder and check your swing*," Nami returned the smile.

"Steady on course**!" Ducan called out.

And the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hat crew aboard, dived beneath the waves.

 _I did it Jonesy!_ He thought to himself as his hands pulled the brim of his hat down so that no one would see him smile as he cried. _I found my crew! We're going to go to the New World! I hope you enjoy this adventure as much as I will._

 ** _The End_**

*Port or starboard standard rudder (~20 degrees. Varies per ship.) Check your swing (Counter steer to stop the movement or swing of the ship's bow).

**Steady on a course (Steer as needed to bring ship on desired course)

Songs for this chapter: **I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders and For Good by Stephen Schwartz**

 **AN:**

I want to thank everyone who has followed this story to the very end. Thank you to all who have Favourited/Followed, reviewed and commented and all the others. Your support is very much appreciated and I take it all to heart.

I am ending the story here because I feel it is a good place to leave Ducan as he continues on with the Straw Hats. Even though it would be really cool to see what he does in the New World, I would really like to start other fanfiction projects that I have had in mind for a while. If anyone has burning questions about this story or Ducan feel free to PM me, I will try my best to answer them promptly.

One Piece and its characters belong to Eichero Oda. Only Ducan and his actions belong to me.

Again I thank you all!

I will see you around!


End file.
